Sharing your lips
by Storybrooke
Summary: Isabella Swan creyó que lo suyo con Edward era eterno, hasta que un vampiro ojiazul se hizo pasar por su profesor poniendo en tela de juicio su vida. Él le sugirió que buscara un amor que la consumiera, sin saber que estaba escribiendo desde ese momento su historia de amor con ella. ¿El problema? Bella esconde muchos más secretos de lo que todos creen.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Sé que a muchos les fastidia esta nota así que seré breve. ¡Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia! Esta es mi segunda historia Damon y Bella y de corazón espero que les guste. Este se supone que es un 'prólogo' aunque no lo considero como tal. Toma lugar en la tercera temporada de Vampire Diaries y a comienzos de Eclipse. El asco de summary está sujeto a cambios. Gracias por leer._

_El punto de vista es de **Isabella.**_

* * *

**Meeting Damon.**

Agradecía que fuera viernes, la semana había sido dura y confusa, la carta de Jacob, Edward y su insistencia por casarnos, Charlie levantándome el castigo y no apoyando mi relación con Edward y Reneé queriendo mudarse a su ciudad natal. Me hundí aun más en mi silla y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Desde hacían dos semanas nuestro profesor de historia, por alguna extraña razón desapareció de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno, lo cual significaba que hasta que no consiguieran uno, cosa que veía muy difícil, la hora de historia era libre.

"¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza Bella?" Sonreí ligeramente. Edward odiaba en sobremanera que me quedara mucho tiempo en silencio puesto que no podía saber que pensaba y eso lo volvía loco. Pero si me preguntan, así era mucho mejor y daba gracias que mi mente fuera defectuosa. No podría imaginarme pensar que Edward estuviera vigilando cada pensamiento, lo cual aparte de ser invasivo sería vergonzoso.

"Nada en especial Edward, solamente que justo estábamos aprendiendo de la historia de Virginia, cuando desapareció el Señor Morgan." Me acomodé mejor en mi silla y lo miré, frunció el ceño.

"¿Desde cuándo te gusta la historia de Virginia?" Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

"Desde que Reneé es de un pequeño pueblo en Virginia." Los recuerdos del lugar al que contadas veces había ido se vinieron a mi cabeza. Cada vez que podía, Reneé visitaba Mystic Falls, el lugar donde había nacido y criado. Debía admitir que era un pueblo precioso, con sol casi todo el tiempo y con una vibra energizante.

"Eso no lo sabía." Comentó. Le sonreí.

"Ahora lo sabes." Quedamos en silencio por un largo rato. El bullicio de las personas a mi alrededor era un poco insoportable pero la presencia de Edward hacía el rato mucho más ameno. La puerta del salón se abrió mostrando al director. Rápidamente todos se acomodaron en su puesto y el lugar calló abruptamente.

"Buenos días jóvenes." Un murmullo de buenos días se escucho."Como ya es sabido el profesor Morgan no estará más con ustedes por razones que desconocemos, por este motivo nos hemos visto en la obligación de conseguir un nuevo profesor, les pido que sean bastante condescendientes con él." Retiro mis palabras, al parecer es más fácil de lo que pensaba conseguir un profesor de historia dispuesto a dar clases en un pequeño instituto en un diminuto pueblo. El director salió un momento, quizá para llamar al nuevo profesor. Centré mi atención en mi lápiz y comencé a juguetear con el. "Alumnos, les presento a su nuevo profesor de historia, Damon Salvatore." Entrelacé mi mano con la de Edward por debajo del escritorio y levanté mi vista. "él nos estará acompañando por un mes." El director cruzó unas palabras con el profesor y finalmente salió. No aparté mi vista de él. Era demasiado atractivo, ¿dónde quedaron los profesores calvos, bajitos y barrigones de historia? Él era un peligro para la comunidad femenina del instituto, ¿ó debería decir que las mujeres era un peligro para él?

"Bien, ya escucharon, mi nombre es Damon Salvatore y seré su profesor de historia americana." su voz era profunda y atrayente. Estar en la última banca me daba una vista total del salón. La población femenina, como ya lo había predicho, no apartaba sus ojos de él y el salón había quedado aún más silencioso. Edward arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto probablemente recibiendo pensamientos lujuriosos por parte de las mujeres, no las culpaba en realidad. "No queda mucho tiempo," miró su reloj de mano, "así que por qué no empezamos conociéndonos." Sonrió ladinamente. Edward comenzó a jugar con mis dedos desconcentrándome un poco del nuevo profesor. "Pueden decirme su nombre, edad y una pregunta que quieran hacerme, comencemos contigo." Sonrió, casi podía asegurar que falsamente, señalando a Jessica, quién gustosamente se puso en pie y comenzó con su pequeño discurso. Así le siguieron todos. Todas sus sonrisas eran fingidas, podía asegurarlo, quizá no se sentía a gusto os implemente era un mal día, cualquiera que fuese la razón se le notaba impaciente. Las preguntas eran bastante banales y algunas rayaban en lo estúpido, desde que le gustaba hacer hasta cuantos años tenía. Esta última me había dejado un poco sorprendida puesto que apenas y cruzaba los veinticinco. Finalmente llegó el turno de Edward quién se había mantenido en silencio y con el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo. La mirada del ¿señor? Salvatore, era diferente, un tanto curiosa pero con un deje de burla. Edward se puso en pie soltando mi mano.

"Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y tengo dieciocho años." Las miradas se fueron inmediatamente a nosotros, Edward pocas veces hablaba en el salón y cada vez que lo hacía era como si estuviese dando una entrevista a miles de espectadores. Me sonrojé ante tantas miradas.

"¿Alguna pregunta que desee hacerme señor Cullen?" preguntó el profesor. Por alguna extraña razón me era difícil decirle profesor ó señor, y podría asegurar que a él no le causaba mucha gracia.

"No señor." Asintió y me miró con una sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquier chica. Edward se sentó y yo me levanté tomando una bocanada de aire.

"Mi nombre es Bella Swan y tengo dieciocho años."

"¿Pregunta?" Dudé un poco.

"¿De dónde es?" Se sentó en la punta del escritorio y cruzó sus brazos.

"De Mystic Falls, quizá no han escuchado de el, es…"

"Un pequeño pueblo al norte de Virginia." Sonreí ampliamente y él hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa sincera, la primera que le había visto en todo el rato que llevaba en el salón.

"¿Cómo lo conoce señorita Swan? Preguntó curioso. El timbre sonó dando por terminada la hora de clase. "Para la próxima clase quiero que escriban sobre lo que habían dado hasta ahora." Asignó mientras todos recogíamos nuestras pertenencias. De a poco fuimos saliendo, demorándonos un poco más porque Jessica y algunas chicas más retrasaban su salida. Rodé los ojos, ¿podían ser más obvias? "¡Swan!" llamó el señor Salvatore, miré a Edward y le indique que me esperara afuera, aceptó a regañadientes y me acerqué a el profesor.

"Dígame señor." Tenía la plena seguridad que la sonrisa ladina solo le pertenecía a Edward y solo él la hacía ver sensual pero claramente me había equivocado.

"No respondió mi pregunta." Sus ojos azules me examinaron por unos momentos, me sonrojé.

"Mi madre es de Mystic." Su expresión cambio a una de pura curiosidad. El salón estaba totalmente solo.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Renné Miller." Se puso en pie y metió sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

"¿Rubia de ojos azules?" asentí. "¿Vive aquí?"

"No, ahora mismo está en Florida," sentía que quizá le estaba dando mucha información a un desconocido, era profesor pero desconocido, luego me encargaría de preguntarle a Edward si era de fiar, en todo caso a pesar de que no me sentía cómoda dándole tanta información tenía ese pequeño sentimiento de familiaridad hacia él, "¿La conoce?"

"Algo así," el profesor miró afuera del salón, le imite solo para encontrarme a Edward recargado en el marco de la puerta esperando, "Tu novio te espera, es interesante saber que no me sentiré solo en un pueblo extraño," su sonrisa era seductora, levanté ligeramente la comisura de mi labio superior. Sabía cómo se sentía pasar de calor a frio, de un lugar al que estás acostumbrado a otro que no conoces, lo comprendía.

"Cualquier cosa que necesite, estaré dispuesta a ayudar," le sonreí cálidamente. Nunca había sido una persona sociable, a penas y podía cruzar dos palabras con alguien sin aburrirla y ahora le estaba ofreciendo mi ayuda a mi nuevo profesor de historia, no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba conmigo, "Hasta luego señor."

"Damon," extendió su mano antes de que me fuera, la tomé y apreté ligeramente, "Solo Damon," ¿podía darme esta clase de confianza con él? A parte de quizá ser ilegal no se veía bien que estuviera llamándolo por su nombre en plena clase, sin embargo quedaba de conste que él lo había pedido.

"Solo Bella," volví a sonreír y me di media vuelta. Edward me miró por un momento y luego tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar en silencio hasta la cafetería. Al abrir la puerta todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y nos miraron. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ello pero hoy había cometido el error de quedarme hablando con el nuevo y atractivo profesor de historia y probablemente el chisme ya estaba corriendo. Para el final del día habrán inventado que voy a engañar a Edward con Damon. Rodé los ojos y continuamos con nuestro camino hasta la mesa de los Cullen.

"¿Qué sucede con todo este cuento de el nuevo profesor?" preguntó Alice al momento que nos sentábamos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté dándole una mordida a la manzana en la bandeja de Alice.

"Se escucha perfectamente que tú acabas de ser la favorita del profesor Damon," a esto me refería, la gente claramente no tiene otra cosa más que hacer que meterse en la vida de los demás.

"Lo siento, no tengo súper oído." Alice rodó los ojos y se pegó más a Jasper, "Simplemente tenemos algo en común y listo, más nada," Edward seguía en silencio y con el ceño fruncido."¿Sucede algo Edward?" pregunté dejando la manzana en la mesa y mirándole a los ojos.

"No puedo leerle la mente," todos en la mesa pusimos atención a lo que decía, hasta ahora, la única persona que no podía ser leída por Edward era yo, "sucede lo mismo que cuando trato de leerte a ti."

"Eso es interesante." Comenté.

"¿Por qué no puedo tener ese poder?" murmuró Emmett, reí.

"Tampoco confío en él." me miró, sus ojos ya no tenían ese dulce color avellana, por el contrario estaban bastante oscuros.

"Parece un buen tipo Edward." Alice cambió rápidamente de tema olvidando a Damon. Me mantuve en silencio durante toda la conversación. El próximo bloque lo tenía libre por lo tanto podía irme a casa justo cuando terminara el almuerzo. El timbre sonó, me levanté inmediatamente y tomé mis cosas. Por alguna razón me sentía cansada y con dolor de cabeza. "Me voy, que tengan buena tarde."

"Te llevo a casa." Negué.

"No Edward, sería la quinta vez que pierdes clase de biología, yo puedo irme sola," la cafetería se vació, solamente Emmett y Alice se despidieron de mí, Rosalie simplemente me miró y Jasper sonrió. Después de lo que había pasado el día de mi cumpleaños mantenía toda la distancia posible conmigo. Le dí un beso en la mejilla a Edward y salí. El aire frio golpeó mi rostro, me refugié rápidamente en mi monovolumen, encendí la calefacción y esperé unos minutos mientras el aire caliente invadía la vieja camioneta. Encendí el motor peor este al parecer no quería colaborar. "Vamos, enciende," intenté un par de veces más pero lo único que provoqué fue que muriera por completo. "Mierda" farfullé. Arrojé las llaves y medí mis opciones. Podía llamar a Charlie y que viniera por mi o podía decirle a Edward. Pero en este momento quería estar sola. La ventana del auto fue ligeramente golpeada, mi corazón dio un brinco y al encontrar a Damon afuera. Abrí la ventanilla.

"Lo siento," se disculpó.

"Está bien, ¿necesitas algo?" pregunté.

"Debería hacerte yo esa pregunta a ti," fruncí el seño, sonrió ladinamente, "te he visto pelear con tu auto desde hace rato, ¿necesitas que te lleven?" dudé, no quería más rumores de los que ya habían y eso solo para ser el primer día con él pero realmente quería irme a casa.

"No puedo dejar mi auto aquí." Comenté antes de aceptar. Estaba comenzando a caer una llovizna y su chaqueta de cuero se estaba mojando ligeramente al igual que su cabello negro.

"Puedes llamar a una grúa cuando llegues a tu casa." Suspiré y tomé mi bolso y todo lo que fuese de valor que estaba en el auto.

"Está bien," salí, "¿dónde está tu auto?" pregunté, señaló un chevy azul oscuro descapotable. Subimos y arrancó. Tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a ser bastante interesante.

* * *

_¿Cómo les pareció? Les invito a pasarse por mi otra historia Bound to you._

_Reviews, maybe?_

_Sofía._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola lectoras! Son lo más asombroso de este mundo, ¡muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que me hicieron sonreír! Sus alertas y favoritos, gracias, gracias, gracias. Espero de corazón que les guste este capítulo. Pronto sabremos que está haciendo Damon e Forks..._

_El punto de vista es de **Isabella.**_

* * *

**What do I want?**

La lluvia golpeteaba el auto. Le di las indicaciones para llegar a casa.

"Así que Bella, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en Forks?" Preguntó sin despegar sus ojos de la carretera. Abracé mi bolso y también fijé mis ojos en el camino. No sabía si era que ya me estaba acostumbrando a la velocidad con la que manejaba Edward o si Damon manejaba muy lento a propósito, pero el momento se estaba haciendo eterno.

"No sé muy bien, quizá un año, no llevo la cuenta," asintió, "¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse profesor?" esta vez me miró y sonrió.

"Un mes," quedamos atascados en una extraña línea de carros. En Forks nunca había tráfico. "Es Damon y creo que nos tocara quedarnos aquí por un buen rato, esa fila no parece moverse," sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas. Decirle profesor era extraño, era demasiado joven pero llamarlo Damon siendo mi profesor también era extraño, sin mencionar inapropiado. Pero nadie estaba escuchando, así que supongo aun no rayaba lo incorrecto. Por otro lado la idea de estar atascada con tu nuevo profesor en un inusual tráfico era también perturbante y si contabas que tenías un novio vampiro leedor de mentes, un instituto lleno de chismes y bueno, el profesor luciendo como si lo hubiesen sacado de una revista de modelos, la cosa llegaba a ser incomoda.

"¿Por qué dar clases en un instituto de un pequeño pueblo por un mes?" Pregunté curiosa cambiando la tensa atmosfera. Si íbamos a estar atorados aquí por lo menos podía sacarle información.

"¿Por qué no hacerlo?" Contra preguntó. Nos acomodamos al tiempo para vernos mejor.

"Porque hay cosas más interesantes que hacer," me encogí de hombros, "Mystic es mucho mejor que Forks," comenté.

"Algo me dice que no te gusta Forks," sonrió.

"Bueno, no soy su mayor fan," sonreí de vuelta, entablar una conversación con él era bastante sencillo.

"¿Entonces por qué no te vas? Eres mayor de edad, ¿no?" cuestionó. Su pregunta retumbó en mi cabeza por varios segundos. Siguió mirándome fijamente sin perder su sonrisa que se amplió.

"Te detiene tu novio," llegó a una conclusión no muy alejada de la realidad, "debes de amarle mucho para privarte de libertades," ahora debía decir que me enojé, ¿quién era para decir que Edward me privaba de las cosas que quería. Lo amaba, mucho, pero él no decidía sobre mi vida.

"Eso no es cierto."

"¿No lo amas?"

"No, digo sí," me enredé con mis propias palabras, "Él no me priva de nada."

"¿Entonces por qué no te vas si no te gusta Forks?" volvió a preguntar, quedé en silencio, "ves, estás siendo privada," esta no era la clase de conversaciones que tenías con alguien que apenas acababas de conocer.

"Mi madre se volvió a casar y no quiero ser un estorbo para ella, por eso estoy aquí," chasqueó la lengua y negó divertido.

"No te pregunté por qué estás aquí si no por qué no te has ido," comenzaba a irritarme, "Y la excusa de tu madre son puras mentiras, ya puedes vivir sola y hasta donde tengo entendido cuando a alguien no le gusta algo deja de hacerlo, verlo o vivirlo," estaba completamente segura que un profesor de historia nuevo no te daba un aventón y cuando estaban atascados en el tráfico te decía que tu relación era una privación de tu libertad.

"Dejaría a mi padre solo," estaba quedándome sin argumentos, su sensual sonrisa permaneció en su rostro.

"Excusas, tu novio te tiene atada a este pueblo," suspiré desesperada.

"¿Y si fuese así qué?" inquirí enojada.

"No pensé que eras esa clase de chica," enarqué una ceja.

"¿Nos conocemos desde hace menos de dos horas y ya sabes qué clase de chica soy?"

"No necesito mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de ciertas cosas," me crucé de brazos y aparté mis ojos de él, "Por ejemplo, sé que eso no es lo que tú realmente quieres."

"¿Eso? ¿A qué te refieres? Sabes Damon estás diciendo estupidez tras estupidez," abrí los ojos ligeramente y apreté mis labios, debía controlarme. Él pareció no afectarle nada de lo que yo dije porque no había dejado a un lado su sonrisa provocándome golpearlo en la cara, "¿Qué clase chica según tú soy, qué es lo que realmente quiero?" Lo miré fija e intensamente, sus ojos azules brillaban divertidos.

"Puedo decirte que es lo que quieres, quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasión, quieres aventura y quizá algo de peligro," sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente grabándose en ella.

"Yo tengo todo eso," susurré más para mí que para refutarle, "en especial la parte de peligro," musité sin pensar.

"No lo creo," la hilera de autos comenzó a avanzar y nosotros también lo hicimos. Quedamos sumidos en un silencio sepulcral. "Si realmente tuvieras todo eso no estarías dudando en estos momentos," sus palabras me habían dejado sin hablar y habían provocado que mis pensamientos y todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza se revolviera. Giró a la derecha y pude divisar la casa.

"Déjame aquí," dije cuando llegamos al frente de mi casa, "Gracias por traerme."

"Siempre será un placer," le sonreí.

"¿Dónde te estás quedando?" pregunté antes de bajarme.

"A una cuadra de aquí," asentí con un suspiro. Como no imaginármelo, era seguro que vivía en la única posada que hay en Forks que curiosamente estaba ubicada cerca de mi casa. Volví a sonreír.

"Hasta luego," bajé del auto y caminé hasta la casa, su auto no se movió hasta que ya estuve dentro. Suspiré y tiré mis cosas en el sofá, el reloj marcaba las tres. Subí a mi habitación, me tiré en la cama y cerré los ojos. _Quieres un amor que te consuma_, _Quieres un amor que te consuma_, _Quieres un amor que te consuma_. Edward me consumía. _No en la forma a la que Damon se refiere_, replicó mi conciencia. Sacudí mi casa para alejar esos pensamientos. _Si realmente tuvieras todo eso no estarías dudando en estos momentos. _Estúpido Damon. Nunca había dudado de nada pero tenía que llegar él y hacerme preguntarme sobre mi relación con Edward. ¿Quién se creía? ¡Él era un desconocido profesor de historia no un psicólogo aconsejándome sobre mi vida amorosa!

"¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza Bella?" abrí los ojos de golpe. La voz de Edward me sobresaltó y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado por el susto. Edward frunció el ceño y caminó a mi cama y se sentó, "¿qué sucede Bella, estás bien?" tomé varias bocanadas de aire.

"Estoy perfecta, simplemente me asustaste," dije. Sonrió y se acostó a mi lado, me pegué a él y lo abracé. Estuvimos en silencio por un buen rato.

"Bella, ¿cómo te viniste a casa si tu auto está en el instituto?" oh mierda, me levanté rápidamente y tomé mi celular para llamar a la grúa. Edward me detuvo. "Ya me encargué de ello, solo quiero saber cómo te viniste," su voz aterciopelada calmo el ambiente. Dudé entre decirle la verdad o no, pero eventualmente se iba a enterar de ello y entre menos secretos hubieran entre nosotros mucho mejor.

"Me trajo el profesor de historia," lo miré, su expresión cambio considerablemente. No le había agradado para nada.

"¿Rechazas mi oferta para traerte pero aceptas la de alguien que acabas de conocer?" sí, no le había agradado.

"¿Qué hay de malo en ello?" pregunté quitándole importancia y sentándome en la silla de mi escritorio.

"Él no me agrada," rodé los ojos.

"A mi sí y deberás respetar eso Edward," me puse en pie y camine al baño, "voy a tomar una ducha y luego paso por tu casa," Edward se levantó de mi cama entendiendo que lo estaba, sutilmente, echando. Me entré al baño y me descambie a sabiendas que Edward ya no estaba cerca. Definitivamente haber hablado con Damon estaba afectándome. Nunca le había hablado así a Edward pero supongo que hay siempre una primera vez. Y más desde nuestro regresó de Italia las cosas en nuestra relación había cambiado un poco.

El agua caliente corrió por mi cuerpo relajándome, había sido un día bastante, demasiado interesante y un poco estresante. Cerré los ojos dejando consentirme por las gotas de agua que corrían libremente por mi cuerpo. El olor a fresas invadía el baño haciéndome relajar aun más. Salí y me puse mi pijama. Simplemente quería comer, pensar y dormir. Llamé al celular de Edward.

"¿Vienes en camino?" Preguntó, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la cena.

"No, llamaba para decirte que me duele mucho la cabeza y estoy bastante cansada, nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?" la línea quedo en silencio, cerré los ojos, había habido muchos silencios el día de hoy.

"Está bien," susurró sorprendido, ni si quiera le había dado el permiso de venir de madrugada, pero realmente necesitaba pensar y no podía hacerlo bien con él aquí. Aunque más que pensar, necesitaba estar sola, "Paso por ti mañana," con eso colgamos.

Saqué una carne del congelador y me dispuse a cocinar. Charlie llegó a las siete y juntos nos sentamos a la mesa a cenar.

"¿Cómo te fue hoy Bella?" Preguntó mientras se servía jugo.

"Bueno, no me quejo, y a ti, ¿cómo te fue?" pregunté de vuelta.

"Hoy hubo un accidente que provocó un trancón en la avenida principal," comenzó, presté especial atención a ello, "un chico ebrio, nada del otro mundo."

"Eso lo explica todo."

"¿Quedaste atrapada en el tráfico?" asentí, terminé de comer el ultimo bocado y recogí el plato de Charlie y comencé a lavarlos. "También conocí a tu nuevo profesor de historia," dejé los platos y volteé a verlo, "Me agrada, es un muy buen tipo, esas son la clase de profesores que valen la pena y la clase de personas que este pueblo debe atraer," lo miré divertida. Damon sabía como ganarse a la gente.

"Sí, es agradable."

"Por cierto, me dijo que te trajo a casa porque tu camioneta se había averiado, ¿qué pasó?" fruncí el ceño.

"¿Te dijo eso?" pregunté sorprendida.

"Sí, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí lo es," mordí mi labio inferior, esto era bastante incomodo y extraño.

"¿Por qué no te trajo Cullen?" dijo entre dientes.

"Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera," terminé de lavar los platos y sequé mis manos. Se levantó y guardó el refresco en la nevera y puso su vaso en el fregadero.

"Ya veo," bostezó, "iré a dormir, hasta mañana Bella," le sonreí. Charlie subió las escaleras desapareciendo de mi vista. Encendí la televisión y me quedé viendo un par de películas hasta que el sueño me venció. Me fui a mi habitación, cepille mis dientes y me acosté. No había pensando en nada acerca de Edward, nuestra relación, Damon y todo lo que había pasado hoy hasta que toqué la almohada cosa que pudo más que mi sueño y me mantuvo dando vuelta hasta la medianoche que fue cuando finalmente pude cerrar mis ojos y simplemente descansar.

**-…-**

"…Es entonces así como se inicia la guerra civil, uno de los episodios más violentos de la historia de los Estados Unidos," Damon terminó de narrar una corta historia. Nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar de historia, a excepción de los Cullen, como si realmente la hubiese vivido.

"¿Realmente sigue afectando esto a la gente hoy en día?" preguntó Mike. Cerré mi cuaderno y miré a Edward con una sonrisa. Desde que Damon había comenzado a enseñar, de eso ya hace menos de una semana, no había podido encontrarle una falla a la historia que contaba. Por lo general él y todos los Cullen les corregían a los profesores de historia pero hasta ahora, ninguno de ellos había podido derrumbarle la clase puesto que sus datos eran perfectos al igual que sus acontecimientos. Si me preguntaban era realmente divertido.

"Absolutamente," respondió Damon, "en parejas para la próxima semana harán una representación con vestuario incluido sobre la época de la guerra civil," el timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a salir, algunos emocionados por la asignación y otros preguntándose cómo hacerla. Me levanté junto con Edward. Desde que Damon me había llevado a casa apenas habíamos cruzado un par de palabras y por alguna extraña razón quería hablar con él. Edward se iba hoy de cacería por lo tanto sería un momento perfecto para ello. A Charlie le agradaba Damon por lo tanto no había problema, solo con Edward y los Cullen a quienes Damon les parecía un tipo misterioso y peligroso, tanto que habían decidido seguirlo, cosa realmente estúpida. Espere a que el salón estuviese vacío.

"Damon," le llamé. La mayoría de profesores usaban maletines, él simplemente traía un marcador y listo.

"Dime Bella," sonrió, Edward gruño muy bajo que solo yo pude escucharle porque estaba cerca. Rodé los ojos.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?" pregunté sonrojándome ligeramente, sonrió pícaro. Por un momento me olvidé de la presencia de Edward.

"No, ¿por qué, qué propones?"

"¿Puedes llegar a mi casa?" enarcó una ceja.

"Seguro, si no le molesta a nadie," dijo refiriéndose obviamente a Edward, le sonreí.

"No te preocupes, tipo cuatro," asintió.

"Nos vemos entonces," salió del salón con una sonrisa. Edward me miró interrogante.

"¿Qué?"

"Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo exactamente? ¿qué es todo esto con este profesor?" suspiré.

"Me agrada, a Charlie también, es de donde mi madre nació y es una buena persona, a la mierda lo que la gente piense, ¿qué estás haciendo tú con esto? ¿Estás celoso?" ataqué. Edward presionó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos.

"Olvídalo," caminamos a la cafetería a reunirnos con los Cullen. La misma rutina de siempre. Gracias al cielo hoy iba a cambiar ligeramente mi rutina, que ya estaba comenzando a aburrirme. Me senté con ellos. Todos estaban conversando sobre Dios sabe qué, mi mente simplemente estaba en otro lugar. Una parte de mi tenía una ligera emoción por hablar con Damon hoy, otra, otra me decía que tuviera cuidado.

* * *

_¿Cómo les pareció? Muchas gracias por leer y por su paciencia._

_Reviews, maybe?_

_Sofía._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola a todas! Lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que el capítulo les recompense. Originalmente no es ni era una cena pero Haruka83 me dejó pensando así que taran. Muchas gracias por su aceptación a la historia, por todos sus favoritos y reviews, por cada palabra amable, de corazón gracias. Espero que disfruten el capítulo._

_El punto de vista es de **Isabella y Damon.**_

* * *

_**Are we friends?**_

"¿No confías en mi?" pregunté algo dolida. Edward apartó su mirada y se acercó a la ventana entre abierta.

"Claro que sí."

"Entonces," susurré.

"En quien no confío es en él," suspiré pesadamente. Desde que habíamos llegado a mi casa no había otro tema de conversación más que el de Damon y yo solos en casa. Edward se estaba poniendo paranoico hasta llegar al punto de pensar que algo podía pasar entre nosotros, lo cual era estúpido y totalmente improbable, comenzando por el hecho de él ser mi profesor y yo su alumna.

"No estás siendo racional Edward, nada va a pasarme y no haremos nada, solo vendrá y hablaremos un rato," se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Por qué con él y a solas?" rodé los ojos, ya me estaba comenzando a molestar esta conversación.

"Porque hasta ahora y después de todo lo que he pasado desde que te fuiste es el único ser humano con el que he entablado una conversación sin que me juzgue, sin que me mire extraño o sin que me aburra o yo lo aburra, por eso, porque aunque amo pasar tiempo contigo y tu familia a veces necesito cambiar de aire," solté de golpe sin arrepentirme de ninguna palabra. Sus ojos se oscurecieron aun más y su semblante cambió a uno de dolor. Era la hora y él no se perdonaba de haberme dejado y eso era algo que podía usar de vez en cuando a mi favor. Se acercó a mí y acunó mi rostro en sus manos.

"Lo siento, vendré en la madrugada," sonrió ligeramente y me dio un casto beso en los labios, "te amo," susurró, suspiré.

"Te amo," respondí de vuelta, Edward abrió completamente la ventana y saltó desapareciendo de mi vista por completo. Me tiré en la cama por un rato. ¿Qué me estaba pasando con Edward? Sí, nuestra relación había cambiado considerablemente desde que había vuelto pero ahora, ahora todo estaba mucho más diferente, no me sentía igual con él, no sentía la misma necesidad de él. No me sentía igual con nadie, todo había cambiado, yo había cambiado.

Me levanté de la cama y husmeé un poco en mi armario que había sido recientemente atacado por. Alice, quien no había dejado ni una sola de mis ropas viejas, a excepción de la mayoría de mis pijamas porque se lo había implorado y unas que otras sudaderas y zapatillas deportivas.  
Y ahora que pensaba en Alice, ella también había cambiado considerablemente para conmigo, parecía que algo ocultaba.

Me cambié la camisa azul que tenía puesta por una verde un poco más ceñida al cuerpo, dejé mi jean y me calcé unas sandalias doradas sencillas, me miré en el espejo y me veía bien. Me hice una coleta y bajé las escaleras. Vi televisión por un rato mientras esperaba la llegada de Damon, quién no tardó mucho en llegar. Abrí la puerta tras unos leves golpes, allí estaba de pie enfundado todo negro como siempre, lo único de color en él eran sus brillantes ojos azules y el leve tono rosáceo en sus mejillas. Sonrió a medio lado.

"Hace un poco de frío, ¿quieres invitarme a pasar?" preguntó metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Asentí.

"Por supuesto, pasa," miró el umbral de la puerta por unos segundos y lentamente entró. Examinó el lugar y luego a mí. Sonrió con un deje de complicidad y negó divertido. "¿Sucede algo?" pregunté curiosa.

"Absolutamente nada, acabo de recordar algo cómico, eso es todo," fruncí el ceño no creyéndole del todo. "Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?" preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor. Era una buena pregunta, no tenía ni idea de que quería hablar, la sola presencia de él era suficiente para hacerme sentir tranquila.

"No lo sé, de tu vida, puede ser," sugerí, no perdía su sonrisa por nada.

"No es interesante, ¿por qué no hablamos mejor de ti?" torcí la boca.

"Tampoco es interesante," respondí.

"No llegaremos a ningún lado entonces," la situación comenzaba a ser un poco incómoda, "vamos" se puso en pie.

"Espera, ¿a dónde?" abrió la puerta y salió, lo seguí por puro impulso cerrando la puerta tras mío.

"Te invito a cenar," fruncí el ceño, "y aprovecha el momento y la invitación, no suelo ser tan cortés," me detuve en seco frente a su auto mientras el subía.

"¿Estás loco?" movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como sopesando la pregunta.

"Solo un poco," seguí estática en mi lugar. Todos teníamos distintos comportamientos dependiendo con quien estuviésemos pero sentía que el Damon profesor era una simple máscara y que el Damon que salía relucir ahora era él.

"Te das cuenta que si salimos alguien puede vernos y mal entender la situación lo que nos metería en problemas," resalté lo obvio. Prendió el motor de su auto, " de por sí que a la gente en Forks le gusta el chisme le estaremos dando motivos para hablar y puedes perder tu trabajo y...

"Te preocupas mucho, entra al auto que no muerdo," se rió como si fuese una broma privada, miré a mí alrededor y suspiré, subí al auto. Sabía que iba a arrepentirme muy pronto de esto. Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Alice.

_'Bella, Edward se va a enojar cuando sepa que salieron a comer. Me encanta tu conjunto por cierto.'_

Bien, eso era interesante. Suspiré. No iba a arrepentirme todavía, iba a obviar el mensaje de Alice por un momento y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural.

"¿Por qué abandonamos Forks, para dónde vamos?" pregunté viendo como dejábamos atrás el letrero de bienvenida a Forks.

"Dijiste que aquí podíamos meternos en problemas," se encogió de hombros, lo miré preocupada, "no iremos muy lejos," asentí.

"Está bien," marqué el número de la estación para decirle a Charlie que quizá llegaría tarde.

"Estación de policías de Forks, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Papá, soy yo."

"Bella, ¿pasó algo?" preguntó inmediatamente.

"No, solo llamaba para decirte que llegaré tarde y que ordenes comida para ti," Damon aparcó en una pequeña cafetería a la entrada de Port Angels.

"Está bien, ¿estás con los Cullen?" bajamos del auto, Damon abrió la puerta del lugar dejándome pasar primero.

"No, estoy en Port Angels haciendo unas compras," mentí.

"Ten cuidado."

"No te preocupes," colgué. Me sentía en una especie de deja-vú cuando la mesera llegó y centró su atención exclusivamente en Damon.

"Bienvenidos a la cafetería de Rubby, mi nombre es Jessica y estoy a su total servicio," rodé los ojos ante su notorio ofrecimiento, Damon la miró por un par de segundos con una sonrisa ladina y seductora y tomó el menú en sus manos. Jessica se fue contorneando sus caderas. Volví a rodar los ojos, luego por qué se quejan las mujeres de no conseguir a su 'príncipe azul'. Ojeé el menú rápidamente.

"¿Ya tienes algo que quieras ordenar?" preguntó, asentí. Damon hizo señas a la mesera quién llegó bastante rápido, "pastas con champiñones para mi..." me miró.

"Ravioles," terminamos de ordenar y quedamos solos. La cafetería estaba parcialmente llena.

"Y bien Isabella, cuéntame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" apoyó su codo en la mesa y su mejilla en su mano.

"¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?" por la expresión de su rostro la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, al igual que a mí cuando salió de mi boca pero qué más daba, él fue el que comenzó a cuestionar mi relación con Edward, él me tenía que aguantar con mis confusiones y enredos.

"¿A qué se debe la pregunta?" me encogí de hombros, nuestras bebidas llegaron.

"Me preguntaste en qué puedes ayudarme."

"No veo en qué puedo ayudarte respondiendo esa pregunta," tomó un sorbo de su whisky, arrugué la nariz ante el olor.

"Responde, tengo un punto."

"Sí," asentí, moví mi baso de limonada un poco.

"Y todo lo que me dijiste hace unos días, ¿lo has vivido con alguien?" pregunté, volvió a tomar un sorbo de whisky.

"Si no lo hubiese vivido no lo hubiese dicho, ¿no crees?" se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y la puso al respaldo de la silla.

"Puede ser," nuestros platos no demoraron en llegar. No veía como Damon podía tomar whisky y a su vez comer pasta, simplemente no combinaba.

"¿Cuál es tu punto entonces?" preguntó, comenzamos a comer.

"¿Qué se siente estar enamorado? Pero me refiero, realmente enamorado, ¿cómo sabes que quieres estar con esa persona para siempre, que es a quien tu quieres y que no habrá nadie a quien puedas querer más?" dejó la comida a un lado y se perdió por un par de segundos en sus propios pensamientos para luego fijar sus brillantes ojos azules en mí.

"¿Acaso no sabes tú? Tú amas a tu novio, ¿no? Dime tú que se siente," desvió mi pregunta.

"Lo siento, tu llegaste de la nada y comenzaste a preguntarme y me has dejado confundida diciéndome que no amo a mi novio, entonces, dime tú, ¿qué es amar?"

"Entonces no lo amas," fruncí el ceño un poco molesta.

"¿Por qué dices eso? No tienes ni idea de lo que he vivido con él, por todo lo que hemos pasado," sonrió torcidamente, desvié mi mirada, sus sonrisa me hacia recordar a Edward y por alguna razón me hacía sentir culpable.

"Uno nunca duda cuando ama, cuando realmente quieres a alguien nunca dudas de lo que sientes, tú y Cullen pueden haber pasado un infierno pero si dudas de lo que sientes por él entonces no lo amas, así de sencillo," respiré profundamente, Damon Salvatore estaba haciéndome desmoronar mi vida.

"No me has respondido," suspiró.

"Mírame," pidió, mis ojos se clavaron en los de él, "estas enamorado cuando simplemente miras a esa persona y no imaginas tu mundo sin ella, estás enamorado cuando la tocas, besas o simplemente la tienes cerca y no quieres dejarla ir, cuando estas enamorado simplemente te das cuenta," nuestras miradas no se despegaron ni por un segundo mientras hablaba, lo decía tan profundo, tan real y tan sincero.

"¿Desean algo más?" Jessica llegó, bajé la mirada y comencé a comer sin pronunciar palabra.

"Otro trago," pidió Damon, Jessica asintió y al poco rato volvió con el vaso de Damon lleno. Comimos en un impresionante cómodo silencio.

"Gracias," susurré casi inaudiblemente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Por la comida, por escucharme, no sé," me encogí de hombros y le sonreí levemente. La noche estaba comenzando a caer pero parecía que a él no le importaba. Sonrió, el celular que supuse era de él comenzó a sonar.

"¿Ya les hago falta?" preguntó con una sonrisa, "espera un momento Isabella," pidió, asentí con una sonrisa. Damon se puso en pie y se fue a un rincón del lugar, terminé de comer sola y en silencio con mi cabeza hecha un desastre. De vez en cuando daba una mirada a Damon quién parecía muy preocupado y concentrado en su conversación. Cerca de él había una mesa de pool. Reneé había intentando enseñarme a jugar y me defendía jugando, peor ya poco me acordaba de ello. Llamé a Jessica.

"Puedes llevarte esto, estaremos en la mesa de pool," la chica me miró por encima del hombro y se llevó las cosas de mala gana, rodé los ojos. Me puse en pie y me traje conmigo el vaso de whisky y la chaqueta de Damon. Él seguía hablando por celular por lo que le entregué el vaso y su prenda, me miró por una fracción de segundo y le indique con la cabeza dónde iba a estar.

"Está bien Elena, no hagas nada estúpido, adiós," se despidió, caminé sin mirar atrás y me preparé para jugar, Damon hizo lo mismo.

"¿Juegas?" pregunté poniéndome en posición para darle a la bola.

"Por supuesto," comenzamos a jugar, cabía resaltar que Damon era demasiado bueno y me estaba ganando por mucho, "eres pésima," sonreí hipócritamente.

"Gracias por tu apoyo," rodó los ojos y se acercó a mí, se puso detrás de mí, sus brazos me rodearon firme pero delicadamente y sus manos se conectaron con las mías, "¿qué haces?" susurré estática, estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca como para seguir afirmando que lo nuestro era una relación solo de profesor y alumno. Pro mi cabeza cruzó la idea de alguien entrando, reconociéndonos y metiéndonos en problemas.

"Enseñándote a jugar," casi susurró en mi oído. Esto no estaba bien, simplemente no estaba bien. Me comenzó a guiar las manos y mis brazos, relajé mi postura y tomé una bocanada de aire. Sentía que estaba traicionando a Edward y ni si quiera estaba haciendo algo malo. Pero a pesar de ello la posición era demasiado cómoda. Se despegó de mí, "es tu turno," se paró a mi lado, logré meter dos bolas de un solo.

"Soy completamente asombrosa," rió.

"No, tienes un profesor demasiado asombroso," reímos al tiempo, era tan sencillo reír tranquila, sin preocupaciones ni problemas.

Seguimos jugando y hablando. Se sentía tan bien su compañía. Desde que el mundo sobrenatural me había rodeado había olvidado que se sentía ser humana, había olvidado los pequeños detalles. Además de sentir y verme como que no encajaba en el grupo. En el caso de los Cullen resaltaba mi falta de extrema belleza y gracia, por parte de la gente en la Push me faltaba su contextura y su piel oliva. Y ya que los mencionaba, se me había olvidado por completo el hecho de que tenía que ir a visitar a Jacob. Mi celular sonó sacándonos de nuestra pequeña burbuja de risas y juegos. Era Edward.

"¿Aló?"

"¿Dónde estás Bella?" suspiré, acomodé las bolas y Damon puso todo en su lugar.

"En una cafetería no muy lejos de Forks, ¿por qué?" pregunté, salí del lugar, podía sentir y escuchar a Damon tras mío.

"Porque acabo de llegar a tu casa y no estás, pensé que iban a estar aquí, ¿estás con él?" subimos al auto y Damon arrancó.

"Sí Edward, estoy con él, ya estamos llegando," Damon sonrió, rodé los ojos sabiendo en qué estaba pensando.

"Te controla," movió sus labios sin pronunciar palabra, volví a rodar los ojos.

"¿Por qué salieron de Forks?" preguntó, pase mi mano por mi cabeza.

"Salimos a comer Edward, en plan de amigos, hablamos ahora que llegue, adiós," no dejé que terminara cuando colgué el teléfono, "no digas nada," musité ante la sonrisa de burla que me daba Damon.

"No lo haré," siguió sonriendo, faltaban un par de minutos para llegar a casa, "así que, ¿ya somos amigos?" preguntó.

"No encuentro otra palabra para describir esto," dije señalándonos a los dos, movió la cabeza a ambos lados sopesando la idea. Estuvimos el camino en silencio hasta que aparcó en mi casa. Bajé del auto no sin antes darle una ultima mirada, movió su dedo meñique en círculos.

"Te controla," volvió a mover sus labios con una sonrisa.

"Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara Salvatore," me apoyé en la puerta del auto para mirarle más de cerca.

"¿Te molesta?" enarcó una ceja.

"Te la quitaré a golpes," levanté la comisura de mis labios.

"Que miedo Isabella."

"Ganas no me faltan," rió, "hasta mañana, gracias por todo," le sonreí levemente, un rubor se extendió por mis mejillas. Sonrió despidiéndose y arrancó el auto perdiéndose en la carretera. A mí me faltaba enfrentar a un posible Edward celoso y enojado.

**-...-**

Llegué a la posada y entré directo a mi cuarto, abrí la pequeña nevera y saqué una bolsa de sangre, la bebí por completo. Desabotoné mi camisa y me serví un trago de whisky, sonreí. Isabella Swan era todo un personaje. No tenía ni idea de qué había en ella que me llamara tanto la atención, quizá era el hecho de que fuera novia de un frío y andará con esta rara familia de fríos como si fuese parte también de esa familia y que siguiera viva o el hecho de que Reneé era su madre, quizá ambas. Lo más cómico era verla en su relación con Edward, definitivamente ese vampiro no la dejaba vivir su humanidad.

Tomé mi celular y marqué al número de Alaric.

"¡Que sorpresa Damon!" respondió, "¿ya quieres regresar? Te has dado cuenta que la vida de profesor es muy dura," rodé los ojos.

"Sí, me doy cuenta cuan deprimente es tu vida al ser profesor," respondí.

"Que gracioso eres," sonreí, "no, es enserio, ¿cómo te está yendo? ¿has encontrado el árbol?" preguntó.

"No, resulta que las brujas se confabularon para mandar el árbol que puede matar a Klaus a un lugar con más bosques y árboles que Mystic, no es tan sencillo," tomé del whisky de un solo golpe. La sensación del quemón en mi garganta había desaparecido hace décadas.

"Debes apurarte, Klaus no está siendo un buen ciudadano y Stefan está haciendo todo lo posible por cuidar de Elena," el corazón se me contrajo ante la idea de Elena en peligro, pero ella estaba con Stefan, con Stefan el bueno o al menos parte de él, todo estaba bien por ahora.

"Hago lo posible Rick, hablamos después," colgué. Caminé por toda la habitación. La idea de venir era totalmente aberrante pero había conocido a una humana, aparte de Elena y Alaric que me agradaba lo suficiente como para pasar un buen rato y no iba a negar que estar fuera de Mystic era bastante relajante y que el día de hoy con Isabella entre el juego y la amena charla se me habían olvidado los problemas. Bajo la mácara de la Bella común que se veía en el instituto había otra personalidad, la de una chica fuerte, decidida y debía decir bastante irresistible.

Di una mirada por la ventana, a lo lejos casi invisible estaban dos de los Cullen, Edward y su supuesto hermano, creo Emmett, según ellos yo no les veía. Rodé los ojos y negué divertido, este seguimiento desde hacía semanas era totalmente irritante pero a la vez divertido, había tenido mucho cuidado en no alimentarme de nadie ni de hacer nada que diera pie para sospechas, lo que menos quería era una interrogación de fríos y yo teniéndoles que matar o hipnotizar. Cerré las cortinas y me tiré en la cama, después de todo Forks no era tan aburrido.

* * *

_¿Cómo les pareció? Muchas gracias por leer y por su paciencia._

_Reviews, maybe?_

_Sofía._


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola a todas! Lamento mucho la tardanza y lamento que sea un capítulo tan corto. Quiero agradecer por todos su reviews y favoritos, como también quiero agradecer a Ale, quien está publicando esta historia en su página de facebook. Quiero agradecer a cada uno de los que la leen en facebook y que dejan sus comentarios. Espero de corazón que les guste el capítulo._

_El punto de vista es de **Isabella y Damon.**_

* * *

**_Let the right one in._**

"Claro que no Damon," repliqué avergonzada mientras me pasaba su plato ya lavado por él para que lo acomodara en el biffet. Me miró con una ceja enarcada y secándose las manos. Desde que comimos teníamos una ligera discusión sobre por qué no había tenido sexo con Edward aún y por qué seguía virgen. Tema algo incomodo pero que de una u otra manera Damon lo tomaba de burla lo cual aligeraba el ambiente.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó, "eres joven y tienes novio," esta vez fue mi turno de enarcar una ceja, "a un chico le gusta una chica y a la chica le gusta el chico, eso es igual a sexo," rodé los ojos. Damon se tiró en el sofá mientras encendía mi nueva computadora para comenzar hacer mis tareas. Desde que Reneé la había mandado se había vuelto de gran utilidad.

"Que profundo fue eso," sonrió. Habían pasado un par de días desde que Damon y yo habíamos salido a cenar en la cafetería y desde ese día no había podido echarlo de mi casa por las tardes. Tampoco era como si no lo quisiera allí, todo lo contrario, su compañía me hacía tanto bien. Podía conversar con él por horas sin aburrirme y siempre tenía extrañas ideas que pasaban por su cabeza que me hacían reír. Y la mejor parte era no tener que preocuparme por Charlie ya que, extrañamente le agradaba Damon, demasiado a decir verdad, por lo que no ponía impedimentos o quejas por su estancia en casa.

"Isabella, tengo curiosidad," preguntó tomando un sorbo de whisky de Charlie. Repito, a mi padre le agradaba tanto Damon que hasta dejaba que bebiera de su whisky, eso, eso era un milagro divino. Lo miré. "Mañana es tu presentación en mi clase," asentí, "¿sabes que debes vestirte como en 1864, cierto?" volví a asentir, "¿ya tienes el vestido?"

"Sí, Alice lo consiguió, ¿por qué?" negó.

"Curiosidad," le sonreí y me concentré en terminar el ensayo de biología y mandar una que otra solicitud a varias universidades. Así pasaban mis tardes, Edward me traía a casa, pasaba una hora conmigo y luego se iba. Al rato llegaba Damon y se quedaba toda la tarde y entrada la noche se iba, Edward llegaba justo después, luego cuando Charlie llegaba a casa, él se iba y volvía de madrugada, ¿sencillo, cierto?

Después de media hora, apagué el computador y me senté al lado de Damon. Sus ojos azules me examinaron y me sonrió, quedamos en silencio por un rato.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Nada," encendí el televisor y pase los canales buscando alguno que llamara mi atención. Finalmente el título de Drácula apareció en grande y lo dejé. Escuché la suave risa varonil de Damon, "¿qué?"

"Nada," comenzamos a ver la película en silencio. Damon bufaba en algunas ocasiones y en otras sonreía y negaba divertido, "¿por qué un murciélago?" preguntó por lo bajo cuando Drácula se transformaba.

"Es la lógica, si es nocturno y chupa sangre, el animal más parecido es el murciélago," torció la boca en una mueca divertida, "está bien, según tú, ¿qué animal es mejor para interpretar a Drácula?" pregunté apagando el televisor.

"Un cuervo," respondió como si fuese lo más obvio.

"¿Un cuervo?" rectifiqué, asintió, "¿un cuervo?"

"Ya lo dije, un cuervo, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?"

"No puedo asociar a un cuervo con un vampiro," confesé divertida, se enderezó y me miró a los ojos.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Simplemente es… no puedo asociarlo," me miró por unos segundos y sonrió.

"Ves, eso sucede cuando crees mucho en lo que dicen las leyendas," fruncí el ceño, "si yo fuese vampiro," sonrió torcidamente, "me convertiría en un cuervo, tiene una visión perfecta y siempre está observándolo todo, calculando cada movimiento, definitivamente sería un cuervo."

"Los vampiros no pueden convertirse en animales," refuté cruzándome de brazos.

"¿Qué clase de vampiros serían si no pueden?" preguntó.

"Unos reales," rió, se levantó del sofá y puso su vaso en el fregadero.

"¿Acaso conoces algún vampiro como para decir eso?" mi corazón se aceleró inmediatamente, negué repetidamente, "¿entonces?" algo le parecía gracioso pues su sonrisa se hacía burlona e insoportable.

"Quiero golpearte," rió, su risa me contagió. Encendí la luz ante la caída abrupta de la noche.

"Sí, usualmente la gente hace eso," Damon se puso su chaqueta. Ya era hora de irse.

"¿Vienes mañana?" pregunté tímidamente. Negó, un pequeño vacío se instaló en mi pecho.

"Yo sé que me quieres aquí pero tengo unos asuntos que arreglar, soy un hombre ocupado," golpeé su hombro juguetonamente,"debo confesarte algo Isabella," nos detuvimos a unos centímetros de la puerta, mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa de lo que pudiera decirme, "realmente quiero verte enfundada en un vestido de época mañana, hasta ahora, no ha habido quien realmente llame mi atención," sonreí.

"Espero poder sorprenderte," reímos, abrí la puerta. Edward estaba de pie con una cara de poco amigos, la que siempre tenía cuando estaba Damon cerca. Usualmente evitaban cruzarse porque la situación se ponía tensionante.

"Nos vemos mañana Isabella," se despidió.

"Hasta mañana Salvatore," sonrió y comenzó a caminar perdiéndose al final de la calle. Edward besó mi coronilla y entró a la casa.

"¿Qué sucede Edward?" pregunté, su mirada era de preocupación.

"Bella, ¿recuerdas los tiquetes de avión que te regalaron Esme y Carlisle para tu cumpleaños?" preguntó, asentí.

"Bueno, me preguntaba si de pronto quisieras pasar un par de días en Florida con tu mamá," lo miré incrédula, ¿era enserio? Algo no me encajaba aquí.

"¿Y por qué eso te preocupa?" pregunté.

"No me preocupa,"

"Tu rostro dice otra cosa," sonrió intentándome calmar y caminó hacia mí.

"Bueno, que me gustaría ir contigo y estoy pensando en cómo huirle al sol," sonreí y lo abracé. Me deje embriagar por su aroma.

"No creo que podamos ir," comenté, me separé de él, "los tiquetes son para Florida y Reneé está viviendo en Mystic Falls."

"Son tiquetes canjeables Bella, no te preocupes,". La idea de ver a Reneé me animó un poco. Sería una de las pocas veces en la que podía verla por no mencionar quizá la última si la idea de mi transformación se mantenía en pie. Las dudas se apoderaron de mí nuevamente como lo estaba haciendo durante los últimos días. Quería convertirme y pasar mi eternidad con Edward pero había algo que me impedía tomar la decisión y quedar en paz, "¿en qué piensas?"

"En cuando podíamos ir," sonrió.

"Este fin de semana," dudé un poco, eso se refería a que teníamos que irnos mañana que era viernes.

"¿No es muy pronto?"

"Me encargaré de todo Bella, no te preocupes," asentí, nos sentamos en el sofá y charlamos durante un rato de trivialidades sin sentido. No sabía por qué cada vez que estaba con Edward mi mente automáticamente lo comparaba con Damon. Era algo que no podía evitar. Quizá se debía a la forma como Damon me hacía sentir en ocasiones y todas las palabras que me decía con respecto a mi relación con Edward. Con él era mucho más difícil tener contacto, principalmente porque era una muñeca de porcelana para Edward, en cambio Damon no, y eso que no teníamos ningún tipo de relación amorosa era más fácil tocarle y que él me tocase, así fuesen empujones juguetones o pequeños gestos sin que sintiera que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Después de un rato Edward se fue prometiéndome llegar de madrugada, nos despedimos. Charlie llegaba tarde por lo que aproveché para tomar una larga ducha con agua caliente para relajar mis músculos.

Cerré los ojos dejando que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo. Unos deslumbrantes ojos azules aparecieron en mi mente. Cerré la llave y sacudí mi cabeza, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y salí encerrándome en mi habitación. Me senté en la cama a cepillar mi cabello. No me atrevía a cerrar los ojos nuevamente temiendo que sus orbes azules aparecieran de nuevo. Esto simplemente no estaba bien.

No tenía por qué estar pensando en Damon o en sus ojos ni estarlo comparando con Edward. No tenía que ni siquiera confundirme ante las preguntas que él me hacía sobre Edward. Esto no podía ser, yo iba a casarme con Edward o al menos ese era su plan. Es que ni Jacob pudo hacerme de dudar de lo que sentía por Edward para que ahora venga él a enredarme. Tiré el cepillo contra la pared enfureciéndome con mis conjeturas y pensamientos. Pasé mi mano por mi rostro tratando de tranquilizarme.

Había dejado que Damon entrara en mi vida, había dejado que un humano entrara en mi vida y la transformara en cuestión de días. Había dejado que me derrumbaran mis convicciones y me estaba volviendo loca con tantas decisiones y tantos puntos negros y vacíos de mi futuro.

Una ligera brisa corrió por la habitación calándome los huesos, me levanté para cerrar la ventana. Mis ojos se detuvieron en el gran cuervo negro agarrado de una de las ramas del árbol. Me miraba justo a los ojos. Ajusté la ventana. Probablemente eran ideas mías que hasta pensaba que un cuervo podía mirarme de la forma como un humano podía hacerlo. El mundo sobrenatural se apoderaba de mi cabeza. Me vestí mi pijama y me tiré en la cama. En estos momentos no podía ver a Edward a los ojos por lo que decidí dejar la ventana cerrada y acostarme, ya me inventaría una buena excusa mañana.

**-...-**

Isabella se acostó y en contados minutos terminó profundamente dormida. Nunca había entendido el por qué Stefan se quedaba mirando a Elena dormir o por qué brillantina venía como acosador todas las madrugadas a ver dormir a Isabella. Sonreí. Hablando de acosador un vampiro con complejos de cuervo que miraba a una humana desde una rama. Pero era sumamente interesante, en especial porque ella hablaba dormida en sueños.

No me molesté en mirar hacia abajo cuando escuché ruidos. Era Edward. Saltó a la rama siguiente a la mía y se quedó por un par de segundos, antes de bajarse nuevamente y suspirar. Desapareció entre la infinidad del bosque. Probablemente el hecho de que Isabella estuviese dormida y con la ventana cerrada hizo que se devolviera.

Me quedé un rato más entreteniéndome con las incoherencias que corrían por la mente de Isabella. Volví nuevamente a mi habitación. Tenía la misma rutina desde hacía un par de días y era la primera vez que me sentía cómodo siguiendo una rutina. Comencé quedándome frente a la ventana de Isabella desde una vez que salía del bosque y tras haber buscado el estúpido árbol por horas, ella y brillantina estaban discutiendo sobre su conversión de vampira, si me preguntan la cosa más estúpida que puede hacer y simplemente me quedé allí viéndolos, luego simplemente se volvió algo fascinante cuando Edward se iba ver a Isabella dudar de todo gracias a mi.

Y estaba conforme con ello, alguien debía mostrarle que su vida no era tan perfecta como la tenía planeada, que ella se merecía más que eso.

Me bebí una bolsa de sangre y me acosté a dormir.

**…**

El sol se filtró por la ventana. Me puse en pie rápidamente y me arreglé para hacer el papel de profesor. Salí y me dirigí rumbo al instituto. Desde que había asignado la interpretación con vestuario sobre la guerra civil, todo el lugar se había ambientado en la época haciéndome recordar a Mystic Falls de ahora y de hacía cien años. Bajé del auto y caminé hasta el salón que me correspondía. Obviaba el salón de maestros siempre para evitar charlas aburridas y sin sentido. Tan pronto como entré comencé la clase. Debía admitir que había una parte interesante en dar las clases de historia cuando eras un vampiro. El día pasó rápido hasta llegar al último periodo donde me encontraría con Isabella. Llegué a una parte del patio que habían escogido para hacer la representación. Solamente lo que ya habían pasado la asignación estaban sin vestuario y sentados en bancas.

Mi mirada viajó rápidamente por el lugar en busca de Isabella, a quien encontré vistiendo un traje rojo borgoña que se ceñía a su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura y de allí caía en grandes capas hasta el piso. Su escote en forma de corazón era adornado por hileras de pedrería plateada al igual que su cintura y parte de la cola del vestido. Su cabello estaba recogido por una cinta plateada y caía en bucles. Se veía preciosa. Le sonreí. Estaba perfecta. Me sonrió de vuelta y dejó que la vampira pequeña siguiera arreglándola.

"Bien, ¿Quiénes son los primeros?" pregunté sentándome en la esquina de una banca con una pequeña planilla. Las parejas fueron pasando y hablando, otras hacían una interpretación de la guerra civil que debía decir estaban muy buenas. Fue el turno de Isabella y Edward.

"Nosotros haremos una interpretación," comenzó Edward, miró a Isabella chequeándola. Ella se sentó en una vieja silla y comenzaron. Básicamente fue la representación de un matrimonio de la época, muy bueno a decir verdad pero simplemente ignoré el hecho de que Edward estaba allí y centré mi atención en Isabella. Mis recuerdos de 1864 vinieron a mi cabeza aglomerándose. La presentación culminó y comencé a dar las notas inmediatamente. Mi celular sonó.

"Disculpen," me levanté y caminé, era Stefan, "¿qué sucede?" pregunté.

"Tenemos problemas Damon, y cuando digo problemas me refiero a catástrofe mundial," rodé los ojos.

"Stefan te llamo dentro de un rato, recuerdas que te dije que hay mucha gente chismosa," le advertí ante la mirada de Edward indicándome que estaba al pendiente de mi conversación.

"No me llames, a penas termines lo que sea que esté haciendo vente a Mystic."

"Llegó esta noche," colgamos, me acerqué nuevamente a donde estaba la clase, "bien, este esta nota se suma a la de el final y después de eso pueden graduarse muy felizmente," suspiros de alivios y sonrisa aparecieron. Poco a poco se fueron yendo ante el sonido del timbre indicando el final de la jornada. Isabella se acercó a mí.

"Espero que tener la mejor nota en la clase se deba a mi gran esfuerzo y no a mis influencias," le sonreí torcidamente.

"Elegiré no responder eso," rió, "te ves hermosa Isabella," halagué, el rubor en sus mejillas la hizo ver adorable.

"Gracias," susurró, "profesor debo compartirle una noticia," rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos.

"Dígame señorita Swan."

"Iré a Mystic Falls en un par de horas," fruncí el ceño, esto no estaba bien.

"Ah sí, ¿por qué?" pregunté un poco preocupado.

"Iré a visitar a Reneé este fin de semana como sorpresa, aprovechando de que no tenemos clase ni lunes ni martes," sonrió.

"Es una coincidencia, mi hermano acaba de llamarme a pedir que valla hoy mismo a Mystic," su sonrisa se amplió considerablemente.

"Eso es genial Damon, si quieres puedes irte con nosotros."

"¿Nosotros?"

"Sí, Edward y yo," reí. Un vampiro que brilla iría a una ciudad con sol donde hay muchos vampiros. Eso sería digno de ver. Aunque la idea de Isabella en Mystic no me agradaba, en este momento, Forks era mucho más seguro para una humana.

"Suena bien pero, ¿realmente quieres meterme en el mismo lugar que él?" pregunté con una media sonrisa. Suspiró.

"Nos vemos allá entonces," asentí, "¿cómo sé dónde encontrarte?"

"Soy una persona bastante famosa, solamente di mi nombre y allí me tienes," Edward se fue acercando junto con la otra Cullen, "pero, no me busques a mí, yo te buscaré a ti," frunció el ceño pero asintió.

"Está bien, nos vemos entonces."

"Saluda a tu madre de mi parte en cuanto llegues," sabía que a Reneé no le iba a gustar ni un poquito mi cercanía con su hija pero Charlie no tuvo problemas, es más me pidió que la cuidara, "hasta luego Bella, Cullen."

"Profesor," respondió Edward a modo de despedida. Me monté en el auto y arranqué rumbo a Mystic Falls, llamé a Stefan.

"¿Ya puedes hablar?" preguntó contestando.

"Por eso te llamo, ¿Qué sucedió ahora?"

"Alaric y su alter ego," suspiré.

"¿Qué hizo?"

"Ha asesinado a otra persona, está fuera de control," aceleré.

"Estaré allá en un par de horas, ¿cómo está Elena?" pregunté preocupado.

"Lidiando con todo esto y más, pero está bien, a salvo."

"Bien, Stefan hay una pequeña situación de la que debes enterarte," comenté cambiando de tema.

"¿Qué hiciste Damon?" preguntó con tono cansino, "no tenemos tiempo para otro problema, tenemos suficientes."

"Lamento informarte que los problemas llegan solos yo no los traigo."

"Habla entonces."

"Uno de los fríos va para allá," solté de repente. Tanto Stefan como Alaric sabían de los Cullen y un poco de Isabella.

"¿A qué se debe ello Damon?" preguntó enojado.

"La hija de Reneé Miller va para allá que resulta ser novia del frío del que te estoy hablando," expliqué.

"Perfecto," dijo irónicamente, "lo que necesitábamos, un vampiro de otra raza aquí."

"Míralo del lado bueno hermano, come animales, puedes reconectar tu yo anterior con él."

"Mira como me rió," sonreí.

"Nos vemos Stefan," tiré el celular al asiento trasero y me dedique a conducir lo más rápido posible. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto y no me agradaba la idea de Isabella en Mystic ni mucho menos de Cullen, aunque dudara mucho que pudiese salir de la casa. Toda esta situación me llevaba a preguntarme si ella sabía sobre nosotros, sobre los verdaderos vampiros y la verdadera historia de Mystic Falls. Lo dudaba realmente, porque de haber sido así enseguida hubiese podido identificarme.

De por sí Mystic era un lugar muy peligroso para quienes vivían allí, para quienes la visitaban corrían se volvía el doble de peligroso. Menos mal iba a estar con Reneé. Algo me decía que este fin de semana sería demasiado interesante, mucho para mi gusto.

* * *

_¡Tan tan tan! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo les pareció? Muchas gracias por leer y por su paciencia._

_Reviews, maybe?_

_Sofía._


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Primeramente, gracias por sus reviews, sus comentarios, sus favoritos, todo, muchas gracias. Lamento la tardanza y espero que el capitulo compense eso. Para quienes han preguntado, _me estoy basando un poco en algunas cosas del libro_, algunos 'poderes' por lo que si ven algo extraño es del libro. En fin, espero lo disfruten._

_El punto de vista es de **Isabella.**_

* * *

**_The reckoning_**

Baje del avión junto a Edward. Fuimos por nuestras maletas y rápidamente tomamos un taxi.

"¿A dónde se dirigen?" preguntó el taxista una vez ya embarcados. Saqué de mi bolsillo la dirección.

"A Mystic Falls," le tendí el papel con la dirección, "específicamente esta dirección," el taxista asintió y se puso en marcha. La media hora que estuvimos en el taxi nos mantuvimos en silencio. Edward estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos desde que habíamos subido al avión y yo también. Se me hacía muy extraño que Edward quisiera venir a una ciudad con sol y más aún un fin de semana, pero realmente ya poco me importaba, iba a ver a René y estaría en el pueblo de Damon. Mire por la ventana el lugar con una sonrisa. El taxista aparco en la que recordaba era la casa de René, Edward pagó y bajo nuestras maletas. Camine rápidamente hasta la entrada y toqué el timbre. Luego de un par de segundos, una muy sorprendida René abrió la puerta.

"¿Bella?"

"Hola mamá," susurré. René miró a Edward y luego a mí. Frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió.

"Cariño, adelante, pasa, pasen," la detalle, tenía varios meses desde la última vez que la vi y cabía resaltar que la ultima vez la había visto desde una camilla del hospital, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto había cambiado, se veía muy bien, como si por ella no hubiesen pasado años.

"Buenas noches Señora René," saludó Edward. Mi mamá asintió con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

"Buenas noches Edward," las cosas estaban tensas entre mi familia y Edward desde que me había dejado y básicamente yo había huido a Italia, "Bella, cielo, no es que no me agrade que estés aquí, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?" sonreí ligeramente.

"Me regalaron unos boletos y aproveche la oportunidad para venir a visitarte," expliqué. René me dio un corto abrazo, "¿Cómo has estado mamá?" Pregunté sentándome en la silla del comedor.

"Bien Bella, bien, ¿tú?" preguntó mirando de reojo a Edward.

"Bien," respondí.

"Vengan y les muestro sus habitaciones," nos pusimos en pie y caminamos escaleras arriba, "¿Recuerdas cuál es la tuya?" preguntó René, asentí.

"La primera a mano derecha," respondí subiendo rápidamente y abriendo mi vieja habitación. Como lo supuse, no había cambiado en nada.

"La tuya Edward es la de huéspedes al fondo," René abrió la habitación que sería de Edward.

"Gracias," sonrió Edward, "estaré un rato adentro Bella," asentí. Edward se encerró en su habitación. Yo por mi parte me dispuse a organizar las pocas cosas que traía y a hablar con René.

"¿Ya has pensado qué vas hacer luego de terminar el instituto?" preguntó doblando mis camisetas. Me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

"No realmente," respondí sincera.

"Solo te queda un mes Bella," me recordó. Suspiré.

"Lo sé mamá, creo que me tomaré un año sabático," comencé a jugar con mis uñas. A este punto no quería convertirme en vampiro. Suspiré. Lo había dicho. No quería. Tenía mucho miedo y no quería tener que estar atada a una triste y monótona inmortalidad. Cerré los ojos por un segundo solo para encontrarme la mirada azul de Damon. Desordené mi cabello molesta.

"¿Qué sucede Bella?" preguntó René sentándose en la cama conmigo, "lo siento, no quería presionarte, eso solo que…"

"No es eso mamá," la interrumpí," es solo que…" no podía decirle a mi madre que mi problema era que no quería transformarme en un vampiro porque un humano hizo cuestionarme mi relación con el amor de mi vida confundiéndome y destrozando todo tipo de plan que tenía para mi futuro. Definitivamente esa no sería una buena explicación.

"¿Qué sucede Bella?" suspiré y le sonreí.

"No es nada mamá, solo cosas mías, no te preocupes," frunció el ceño no muy convencida de mi respuesta.

"Cuando quieras contarme, aquí estaré para escucharte hija."

"Lo sé," me sonrió cálidamente, "por cierto mamá, Damon Salvatore te manda saludos," su sonrisa cayó y una mirada de desconcierto cruzó por su rostro.

"¿Damon Salvatore?" inquirió levantándose de la cama. Asentí, "¿cómo conoces a Damon?" preguntó un poco preocupada.

"Es mi profesor de historia," fruncí el ceño ante su reacción.

"¿Profesor?" susurró más para ella. Se acercó a mí y comenzó a inspeccionarme.

"¿Qué sucede mamá?" pregunté, movió mi cabello y verificó mi cuello.

"¿Bella has estado tomando el…" carraspeo, "suplemento vitamínico que te he estado mandando?" fruncí el ceño aún más.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Damon, mamá?"

"Respóndeme."

"Sí, todos los días, Charlie me lo recuerda," respondí dudosa.

"Bien."

"Mamá, ¿qué sucede con Damon?" pregunté nuevamente.

"Bella, él… tú deberías… ¿has estado hablando con él?" me crucé de brazos.

"Sí mamá, somos amigos, ¿puedes decirme que rayos pasa con Damon que te pone así?" me puse en pie desesperándome. Suspiró.

"¿Amigos?"

"Sí mamá amigos, me estoy molestando, ¿puedes responder mi pregunta?" me miró por una fracción de segundos.

"Es alguien problemático aquí en el pueblo, solo eso, me preocupa que hables con él," rodé los ojos.

"No parece alguien problemático para mi, un poco molesto y a veces me dan ganas de patearle el trasero pero de allí es alguien bastante divertido y agradable, además ha sido la única persona en todo este tiempo a la que puedo llamar amigo," respondí defendiéndole.

"Ten cuidado Isabella, nada es lo que parece," respondió René.

"Creo que lo conozco bastante bien," mi mirada era desafiante. René no dijo nada más del tema, siguió acomodando cosas en mi habitación mientras yo miraba por la ventana. Al frente había una chica de casi mi misma edad sentada en el porche con la mirada perdida. Sumida en sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y cruzó su mirada con la mía. Le sonreí como acto reflejo, ella hizo lo mismo, "René, ¿quién es ella?" pregunté mirando a mi madre.

"¿Quién?"

"La chica de al frente," dije indicándole la ventana, se asomó y batió su mano saludando a la chica, quién también la saludó.

"¿No la recuerdas?" preguntó, negué.

"Se llama Elena, tú y ella solían jugar juntas," respondió, mi memoria se refresco y una imagen mía con otra niña de cabello castaño jugando apareció en mi cabeza.

"La recuerdo."

"Ven, bajemos," sugirió, asentí. Bajamos y abrimos la puerta. Elena estaba a cruzar de calle, René se quedó en casa mientras yo caminé hasta donde estaba ella alentada por mi madre.

"Hola," saludé.

"Hola, tú debes ser Bella, ¿cierto?" preguntó con una sonrisa, asentí.

"Y tú Elena," asintió, se rodó un poco dándome espacio para sentarme con ella. Me senté.

"René no me dijo que ibas a venir," dijo casualmente.

"Ella no sabía, llegué hoy como sorpresa," respondí.

"En ese caso, bienvenida."

"Gracias."

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?" preguntó curiosa.

"Hasta el martes en la noche," asintió, "mi novio y yo debemos regresar al instituto," le sonreí, levantó las cejas sorprendida.

"¿Tú y tu novio? Así que ya presentamos el novio a la familia," reí y negué divertida.

"Ya se conocían, él vino, bueno, no sé por qué vino pero lo hizo," respondí. Reímos. Elena y yo comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades, conociéndonos un poco. Pasamos casi dos horas hablando antes de que un auto rojo aparcara frente a su casa. Un hombre bastante apuesto bajó. Por alguna razón había algo en él que me hacía recordar a alguien.

"Stefan," susurró Elena. El dichoso Stefan caminó hasta dónde estábamos y miró a Elena antes de mirarme a mí.

"Buenas noches," saludó. Le sonreí, "Elena, necesito hablar contigo," pidió, me puse en pie, "disculpa mis modales, Stefan Salvatore," fruncí el ceño, otro Salvatore.

"Isabella Swan," me presenté.

"Eres la hija de René," dijo a modo de afirmación. Miró a su alrededor y fijo su mirada en mi casa por unos segundos. Asentí.

"¿Eres hermano de Damon?" me aventuré a adivinar. Asintió. Le sonreí. "Puedes decirle que llegué," pedí, asintió con una leve sonrisa, "Gracias, hasta mañana Elena, Stefan," me despedí.

"Descansa Bella, acuérdate de que almorzaremos mañana," sonrió, asentí.

"Tranquila, no se me olvida," me di media vuelta y caminé de regreso a casa.

"Pensé que no llegarías nunca," dijo René al abrir la puerta con una sonrisa.

"Elena es una chica agradable," respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

"Lo sé, ¿te sirvo la cena?" preguntó, asentí, "Edward no quiso comer, dijo que estaba cansado y que dormiría," sonreí irónicamente.

"Bueno, en ese caso seremos tú y yo," asintió. No sentamos en la mesa a comer entre risas y recuerdos.

.

.

.

Me removí entre las sabanas hasta encontrarme con el pecho de Edward. Abrí los ojos lentamente.

"Buenos días," susurró, besó mi coronilla.

"Buenos días Edward," respondí. Edward se levantó de mi cama.

"Está soleado afuera," comentó. Me levanté de golpe y abrí ligeramente las cortinas. El sol se filtró a través del pequeño espacio abierto. Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa, extrañaba como el sol picaba en mi piel.

"Edward, ¿estás consciente que esta es una ciudad donde el sol sale todos los días?" pregunté cautelosa mientras me acercaba a él. Asintió con una sonrisa.

"Sí, y no te preocupes por mí, diviértete," respondió volviendo a besar mi coronilla.

"Entonces, ¿a qué viniste si no puedes salir Edward?" pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

"Acompañarte Bella." Asentí suspirando, "me voy antes que tu madre entre."

"Está bien," entré al baño con mi toalla y mi cepillo. Últimamente el agua se volvía mi mejor amiga, me hacía liberar de tensiones y me relajaba. Cerré la llave y me dispuse a cepillarme los dientes y posteriormente a cambiarme. Llegué a la habitación de Edward.

"Edward, ¿qué le vamos a decir a mi madre de el por qué no puedes salir?" pregunté ya adentro.

"Ya pensaré en algo, tú solo cuídate mucho Bella," pidió asentí.

"No te preocupes, aquí no pasa nada," me acerqué a él y le di un corto beso en los labios.

"Te amo," susurró, le sonreí suavemente.

"Yo igual," salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras mío. Baje las escaleras para desayunar. Eran las diez de la mañana y había quedado de encontrarme con Elena en un restaurante llamado Mystic Grill a las once.

"Buenos días Bella," saludó René. Me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer los pedazos de frutas de mi plato.

"Buenos días mamá," René puso un vaso de té en la mesa, la mire a ella para luego mirar la pequeña taza, "¿suplementos?"

"Así es, tómalo," suspiré, me bebí lo que fuese que sea eso de un golpe y seguí comiendo. Gracias a Dios no tenía sabor alguno. René se sentó en la mesa en silencio, cosa muy extraña en ella y comenzó a comer, su mirada estaba perdida.

"¿Qué sucede mamá?" pregunté terminando el ultimo bocado.

"Nada Bella, ¿por qué?"

"Estás ida," suspiró.

"Debemos hablar hija," fruncí el ceño, "pero no ahora, sal con Elena, diviértete, hablaremos más tarde, yo te llamo," asentí confundida.

"Está bien, mamá, por cierto, ¿dónde queda Mystic Grill?" pregunté poniéndome en pie y dejando el plato en el fregadero.

"En el centro, iré a trabajar ahora pero si quieres puedo dejarte allí, solo deja y termino de comer," asentí, "¿Y Edward? ¿No piensa bajar a desayunar?" mi madre tenía una sonrisa irónica en sus labios, por un segundo por mi cabeza pasó la idea de que ella supiera sobre Edward y su condición vampírica, deseche la idea de inmediato.

"Está enfermo mamá, al parecer se intoxico y ha estado vomitando toda la noche, me dijo que más tarde el ser haría algo de sopa e intentaría mejorarse," mentí, René me miró sorprendida y la verdad yo también estaba así, nunca había mentido tan bien hasta hoy. Una parte de mi sonrió internamente. El timbre sonó impidiendo a René hablar, camine hasta la puerta y la abrí. Sonreí ampliamente, en todo su esplendor estaba Damon Salvatore.

"Isabella," saludó con su sonrisa torcida.

"Hola Damon," le sonreí. Sentí a René detrás de mí.

"Buenos días René," me gire para ver la expresión de mi madre quien se cruzo de brazos y le dio una sonrisa hipócrita. Rodé los ojos.

"Eran buenos Damon," la expresión de Damon no cambió en lo absoluto, "¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó mostrando nada de amabilidad.

"Vengo a alegrarte la mañana con mi presencia y a secuestrar a tu hija," reí suavemente, la mirada de René me hizo callar. Nunca la había visto tan seria, "tengo entendido que va a ir a comer con Elena y ella me pidió que la llevase," se explicó.

"En ese caso, nos vemos luego mamá," dije despidiéndome de ella. Me detuvo.

"No le pasara nada René, te lo prometo, es más la traeré de vuelta en una sola pieza," René dudo por unos minutos pero la seguridad de las palabras de Damon, que me sorprendieron a decir verdad, dejaron que René me soltara.

"Con cuidado Bella," asentí, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí con Damon.

"¿Qué le has hecho a René para que no le agrades?" pregunté curiosa montándome en su auto. Sonrió. Encendió el motor y se dispuso a conducir. El sol calentó mi piel y lo agradecí.

"Cuando lo sepas, avísame para yo también saber," le sonreí, "así que, ¿dónde está Edward?" preguntó, "¿Qué gracia tiene ir de viaje y no poder salir a conocer el lugar?" centré mi mirada en las casas y en reconocer el lugar.

"Se intoxico y está en cama," respondí sin mirarle, había mentido bien ya una vez hoy, dos veces creo que me serían imposibles, y más si a la segunda persona que debía mentir era a Damon.

"Que lastima, cuanto lo siento," lo miré, su sonrisa peculiar bailaba por sus labios, rodé los ojos.

"No lo sientes," acusé, se encogió de hombros.

"Tú lo has dicho, no yo," negué divertida, "conociste a mi hermano," comentó.

"Parece ser alguien bastante agradable y muy apuesto," apunté con una sonrisa. Damon rodó los ojos.

"Claro que debe ser apuesto, es mi hermano," reí. Algo hizo click en mi cabeza.

"¿Elena es la misma Elena con la que hablabas en la cafetería?" pregunté curiosa, Damon aparcó frente a un local con un letrero de Mystic Grill en grande. Bajamos del auto.

"Sí," el lugar era diferente, abierto y me agradaba, "Elena no tarda en llegar, ¿por qué no nos sentamos?" sugirió, asentí.

"¿Ella es novia de tu hermano?" pregunté una vez nos sentamos. Me miró por unos segundos como si estuviese buscando la respuesta adecuada.

"Es complicado," respondió, una chica rubia entró y examino el lugar deteniéndose en nosotros. Se acercó hasta donde estábamos con un rostro de poco amigos.

"Damon, hay una pequeña situación bastante importante en este momento como par que estés coqueteando con alguien, tu disculpa," dijo refiriéndose a mí, fruncí el ceño.

"Buenos días para ti también Caroline, te presento a Isabella Swan, la hija de René," dijo Damon con una media sonrisa, la dichosa Caroline abrió los ojos ligeramente.

"Oh lo siento mucho," extendió su mano, "soy Caroline," se presentó, le sonreí.

"Tranquila," le extendí la mano, la estrecho, "soy Isabella pero me dicen Bella," respondí.

"Te recuerdo, muy poco, pero te recuerdo Bella y lo siento, Damon tiende a olvidarse de cosas importantes y de carácter urgente," se excusó mirándolo por un minuto como si quisiera colgarlo.

"Me lo imagino," le sonreí. Elena entró al lugar y caminó hasta nuestra mesa.

"Lamento la tardanza," se disculpo. Miró a Damon y a Caroline confundida.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó.

"Ya nos íbamos," le respondió Caroline con una sonrisa, "fue un placer Bella."

"Lo mismo digo," Caroline le dio un corto abrazo a Elena, "nos vemos luego Elena, cuídate," al parecer a todo el mundo le gustaba decir eso hoy.

"Tú también Caroline," la susodicha miró a Damon por última vez antes de salir.

"Prometí llevarte sana a tu casa por lo que paso por ti más tarde," asentí con una sonrisa, Damon le sonrió a Elena y se fue.

"¿Él te trajo?" preguntó Elena una vez quedamos solas. Fruncí el ceño.

"Sí, me dijo que le habías dicho que vinieras por mí," le dije, Elena negó.

"Yo no le pedí eso," me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa.

"Lo hizo, no importa," Elena me miró por un segundo como si entendiese todo.

"Tú estudias donde Damon da clases," dijo medio sorprendida.

"Así es."

"Eso explica cómo se conocen, ayer le pedí a Stefan que me dijera y tuve que atar cabos yo sola, ¿cómo es que se llevan tan bien?" preguntó.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunté, al parecer René no era la única que pensaba así de Damon.

"Él es… es… Damon," reí.

"Sí, sé que es Damon," Elena rió y llamó al mesero.

"Hola Matt, ella es Bella," me presentó con el chico rubio.

"Mucho gusto Bella."

"El gusto es mío Matt," respondí estrechando su mano.

"Tráenos el almuerzo del día Matt y un vaso de agua para mi," pidió Elena.

"Que sean dos," pedí también. Matt asintió y con las mismas se fue.

"Me refería a que él tiene su manera de ser, un poco complicada," se explicó.

"Lo sé, pero es alguien agradable, y me hace reír mucho," me miró sorprendida.

"¿Tú y yo estamos hablando del mismo Damon?"

"¿Aproximadamente metro ochenta, ojos azules, cabello negro, apellido Salvatore?" reímos, "bastante segura que hablamos del mismo Damon," negó divertida. Nuestro almuerzo llegó y la pasamos conversando y riéndonos. Elena era una chica sencilla pero con bastante carácter y tenía un gran corazón. Era muy sencillo reírse con ella y entablar una conversación con ella.

"¿Es enserio?" preguntó ante mi confesión de ser una chica que pasa totalmente desapercibida en Forks y con falta de sentido de moda y orientación. Además de completamente callada y tímida, "a mí no me parece," le sonreí.

"Supongo que Mystic Falls me afecta mi personalidad," sugerí en broma.

"No sería extraño," rió, Elena miró su reloj y se puso en pie, "lo siento Bella, debo irme, ¿hablamos luego, te parece?" preguntó tomando sus cosas rápidamente.

"Tranquila, que te vaya bien," deseé.

"Gracias," Elena me dio un corto abrazo y se fue casi volando del lugar. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? No podía llamar a Damon pues no tenía su número y lo más probable era que estuviese en eso tan importante por lo cual Caroline lo estaba buscando. Suspiré. Me levanté y salí del lugar, camine por todo el centro. Mystic era un lugar muy bonito y a pesar de que estaba lleno de bosques no era nada parecido con Forks, todo lo contrario. Entré a varias tiendas a distraerme un rato hasta que dieron las tres.

Había decidió caminar de vuelta a casa, me había memorizado el camino y no estaba muy lejos. El sol ya no estaba tan fuerte como antes, en cambio unas nubes grises se apoderaban del cielo desde hacía un buen tiempo. Seguí caminando rápidamente, tenía un mal presentimiento. Miré a ambos lados mientras caminaba, tenía esa sensación de que alguien me estaba mirando.

Di la vuelta en la esquina en busca del camino que me llevaba finalmente a casa, que curiosamente era un sendero de casas con grandes aéreas boscosas. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos el rostro de Victoria apareció. Mi respiración se aceleró al igual que mi corazón, quería gritar tan fuerte pero me quedé estática. El miedo se apoderó de mí. Traté de tranquilizarme un poco, si iba a morir por lo menos no le daría el gusto de que mis últimos minutos los pasé asustada. Una sonrisa diabólica danzaba en sus labios.

"Hola Bella," susurró en mi oído antes de estrellarme contra un árbol. Sentí algo en mi romperse y el dolor se expandió por todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

_No se esperaban eso, ¿o sí? ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¡Espero que les halla gustado! Muchas gracias por leer y por su paciencia._

_Reviews, maybe?_

_Sofía._


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola! Gracias por sus reviews pasado, les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo. En este capitulo verán cositas que quizá confundan, pueden preguntarme que yo respondo a cualquier duda. Nos les molesto más, espero disfruten mucho. Quiero agradecer a Ale, quien ha estado colaborando y apoyandome muchísimo._

_El punto de vista es de **Isabella, Damon y Edward.**_

* * *

_**Glad you came.**_

Abrí los ojos que se me habían cerrado involuntariamente producto del golpe, pasé una mano por mis costillas tratando de comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar. El sabor a oxido dominó mi paladar, escupí la sangre que se me había acumulado en la boca. Definitivamente me había partido algo. Traté de levantarme del piso pero la mano de Victoria me tomó por el cuello levantándome y apretándome tan fuerte que poco a poco sentía como el oxígeno no estaba pasando a mis pulmones.

"Qué bueno es volverte a ver Bella, ¿dónde está tu grupito de vampiros protectores?" preguntó con su sonrisa. La miré fijamente a sus ojos borgoña sin decir una sola palabra, "¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?" su agarre se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Estúpidas nubes grises tenían que aparecer en un pueblo que casi siempre está soleado y precisamente cuando estoy sola, "sabes, pensé que iba a tener diversión, había planeado matarte frente a tu querido Edward pero me dije, ¿no sería mejor que Cullen viviera con el remordimiento de no haber podido hacer hasta lo último para salvarla?" aflojó un poco su agarre pero me mantuvo en alto, "di algo Bella, no puedo ser yo la única que hable, así no hay diversión," cerré los ojos y traté de respirar todo el aire que me fuse posible, mis pulmones lo estaba necesitando. Victoria me sacudió, "abre los ojos mientras te hable," su voz destilaba furia. Abrí los ojos.

"¿Sabes que si me matas te buscaran y harán lo mismo?" dije en un murmullo. Rió.

"Te diré un pequeño secreto Bella," me miraba como si fuera un juguete, "te contaré cual era mi plan."

"¿No lo habías hecho ya?" con su mano libre me abofeteo, la sangre volvió a acumularse en mi boca.

"Estaba creando un ejército de neófitos en Seattle y con ellos iría hasta Forks y mataríamos a tu preciada familia de vampiros pero se volvió demasiado trabajo así que los maté a todos, cuando quieres hacer algo bien, es mejor que lo hagas tú, ¿no crees?" preguntó, apretó mi cuello, "te pregunté si no crees."

"Sí," susurré.

"Bueno, luego iría a Forks y te secuestraría, y haría esto pero al parecer tu novio descubrió lo que quería hacer y te trajo aquí, no muy inteligente por cierto, ¿por qué traerte aquí el solo cuando en Forks hay hombres lobos y vampiros dispuestos a defenderte?" até los cabos sueltos, por eso el afán de Edward por venir aquí, un lugar donde siempre sale el sol y Victoria no podía aparecer. Estúpidas nubes, "los seguí y esperé mi oportunidad y bueno, heme aquí."

"Linda historia," musité. Victoria pasó sus dedos por mis labios donde la sangre corría libremente. La chica tenía buen control de la sangre, a esta altura podía haberme matado pero era más su afán de hacerme sufrir que el de matarme enseguida.

"Hueles delicioso," me bajó un poco hasta quedar a su altura pero aun así no tocaba el piso.

"¿Qué esperas Victoria?" me tiró de golpe a el suelo. Esta vez sí sentí que algo en realidad se rompía y lo más probable era que fuesen mis costillas. Me tomó por el cabello con fuerza obligándome a ponerme en pie.

"Espero divertirme," susurró en mi oído. Me golpeó la cabeza contra un árbol. Sentía que estaba muriendo lentamente con cada golpe. Volvió a tomarme, me sentía cansada y débil. Quería que me matara ya. Cerré los ojos esperando su último golpe pero nada llegó. Lo único que escuché fue un ruido sordo. Caí al piso, Victoria ya no me estaba agarrando. Abrí los ojos para ver qué había pasado. La escena que presenciaba me desconcertó. Damon estaba agarrando a Victoria por el cuello.

"Pregunto yo por curiosidad, ¿quién te dijo que podías venir aquí y matarla?" bramó molesto a Victoria. El rostro de Damon era diferente, sus ojos parecían inyectados de sangre y las venas saltaban de su cara, los colmillos que salían de su boca lo hacían ver aun más aterrador ¿Qué mierda pasaba aquí?

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Victoria aparentemente molesta pero podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, "¿qué eres?"

"Alguien al que no debiste molestar," Damon tomó la cabeza de Victoria con sus dos manos y la torció completamente. Cerré los ojos, no quería ver más. Solo podía escuchar como cuando se estaban rasgando hojas de papel. Pude sentir los brazos de Damon tomándome de la grama. Solté un suspiro de alivio, estaba viva y a salvo, o al menos eso pensaba, "Isabella, ¿puedes escucharme?" susurró, abrí los ojos. Su rostro era nuevamente normal.

"Sí," susurré.

"¿Por qué te vas de Mystic Grill si te dije que te iría recoger allí?" preguntó molesto. Me removí tratando de ponerme en pie, "no te muevas," lo miré aterrada, no tenía ni idea de qué era Damon y por más agradecida que estuviera por salvarme la vida, tenía miedo, "no te haré daño Bella, estás a salvo, te lo prometo," sonrió suavemente, sus palabras destilaban confianza, por lo que me quedé en sus brazos, "buena chica."

"No me hables como si fuese un perro que hizo algo bien," murmuré con los ojos cerrados, rió. Un sueño pesado me invadió, no sentía mi cuerpo, "tengo sueño Damon."

"No te duermas Bella, mantén los ojos abiertos," una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer, "háblame," abrí los ojos, su mirada azul era brillante. Cada paso que daba Damon hacía que mi cuerpo doliera por alguna razón.

"Detente Damon," pedí, negó.

"Llegaremos al hospital."

"No llegaré viva Damon, además, ¿cómo explicarás mis heridas? Estoy muriendo Damon, lo sé," susurré, "mi cabeza retumba, no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos," tosí, la boca volvía a saberme a oxido, "mi cuerpo me falla."

"Cállate Isabella, no vas a morir, por lo menos no hoy," negué.

"Damon, me duele cada vez que das un paso," se detuvo en seco, "¿eres alguna clase de criatura sobrenatural, cierto?" pregunté. Asintió, "puedes escuchar entonces mi corazón Damon, sabes que se está deteniendo," rehuyó mi mirada, sin embargo me puso suavemente sobre la grama arregostándome a un árbol y se sentó a mi lado, "¿por qué llueve cuando voy a morir?" susurré medio enojada.

"¿Quieres que haya sol?" preguntó, asentí. Pronto sentí como el sol calentaba mi piel, fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Bella, aún hay algo que podemos intentar," susurró evadiendo mi pregunta, "no puedes morir," suspiró.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres lo único que me ha importado en mucho tiempo," confesó, " y simplemente no puedes morir, escucha," se acercó a mí y me abrazó, me arregosté a su pecho, "Bella, soy un vampiro, no como Cullen, luego te explicaré todo, te lo prometo, ahora dime, ¿estás dispuesta a beber de mi sangre para curarte?" fruncí el ceño, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me separé de él y lo miré como si estuviese loco, lo cual probablemente estaba, ¿él era un vampiro?

"¿Qué estás diciendo Damon?"

"Prometo explicarte todo, ahora dime, ¿aceptas o no?" mis ojos me estaban pesando, "Bella, abre los ojos," sentí mi cuerpo caer, "Isabella, abre los ojos, vamos, ábrelos," podía escuchar la voz de Damon distante, "Bella, abre la boca," lo siguiente que sentí fue la muñeca de Damon contra mis labios y lo que supuse era su sangre correr por mi boca.

**-...-**

Volví a cargar a Isabella. Su cuerpo no pesaba absolutamente nada. Su casa no estaba muy lejos por lo que corrí hasta allá. Abrí la puerta y entré. Era un alivio que René fuese vampira si no me hubiera tocado duro la entrada. Caminé escaleras arriba. La puerta de una habitación se abrió dejando ver a Edward quien corrió hasta donde estaba.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó, en una fracción de segundos se dio cuenta de que había usado velocidad vampírica y que estaba brillando con un 'humano' presente, "yo…"

"No es momento brillantina, Bella fue atacada por una de tu raza y solamente porque eres su novio y por una extraña razón te ama no te partiré el cuello por no avisarle que alguien quería su cabeza," le sonreí irónicamente, seguí el olor de Isabella y abrí la que suponía era su habitación, la acosté suavemente en su cama.

"¿A qué te refieres?" rodé los ojos.

"Seré directo, sé que eres un vampiro, ¿adivina qué? Yo también lo soy, solo que bueno, yo soy mejor que tú," me golpeo contra la pared del cuarto de Bella, rodé los ojos, lo tomé del cuello y lo levanté, tal y como lo había hecho con la vampira, "mira, no creo que sea bueno que tu novia este muriendo y estés más concentrado en mi en este momento," lo solté, "así que solo por hoy, démosle chance a la paz," propuse con una sonrisa algo hipócrita. Asintió, "ahora sé un buen chico y llama a René," Edward se fue de la habitación por unos segundos y regresó luego de hablar con René. Estaba al pendiente de los latidos del corazón de Bella, que en vez de aumentar y mantener un ritmo constante se iban poniendo más lentos preocupándome. René llegó en unos minutos.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija Damon Salvatore?" preguntó furiosa en cuanto entró. Resumí la situación. René miró a Edward, "¿tú sabías que ella venía por Bella?" preguntó.

"Sí pero no pensé que la seguiría hasta acá," agarré a René antes de que intentara golpear a Edward o probablemente matarlo.

"Te lo dejé pasar una vez Edward, cuando ese vampiro la atacó pero que vuelva a pasar, juro que…"

"René," la interrumpí, "no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo torturándola, quizá varios minutos antes de que yo llegara pero lo suficiente como para dejarla casi muerta, René," la miré a los ojos, "yo le di de mi sangre."

"¿Qué tú hiciste qué?"

"Escucha, era eso o que muriera, pero al parecer no está dando resultado," le indiqué. René se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Bella, "ella está muriendo y si lo hace sabes lo que significa," quedamos en silencio.

"¿Qué sucederá?" preguntó Edward preocupado.

"Si Isabella muere se despertará como vampiro, tiene mi sangre en su sistema o al menso eso creo, no sé por qué rechazó mi sangre como cura," expliqué. El corazón de Bella se detuvo en ese momento, así como el de René y el mío por unos segundos. Suspiré y tiré uno de sus libros contra la pared, había muerto. Espere hasta que su corazón volviera a latir, tenía que volver a latir. Ella no debía terminar siendo vampira, ya le había hecho, indirectamente desistir sobre la idea de ser una vampira de la raza de los Cullen solo para yo convertirla en una. Yo quería que ella viviera como humana, que tuviera una familia, que tuviera la vida que yo nunca tuve. Me sentía tan malditamente culpable, eso y sumándole al hecho de que ella recordaría, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a tener que explicarle ciertas cosas cuando se levantara. Lentamente su corazón fue adquiriendo fuerza hasta que por fin lateo correctamente. Bella abrió los ojos por unos segundos y tomó una bocanada de aire para caer nuevamente inconsciente a la cama.

"Damon," susurró René.

"Iré a pedirle a mi bruja favorita un anillo," le sonreí sarcásticamente.

"Dile a Elena," rodé los ojos pero asentí, me acerqué a la cama y acaricie la mejilla de Bella, "gracias por salvarla Damon."

"¿Puedes decir eso nuevamente?" pregunté, René me miró con una ceja enarcada, "todavía no me des las gracias, espera a que ella se levante y no me odie por convertirla en vampira," caminé escaleras abajo hasta la puerta. La figura de Edward se interpuso en mi camino, "¿qué quieres?"

"Quiero saber qué sucede aquí," se cruzó de brazos, "¿por qué se convertirá en un vampiro Bella? ¿Qué pasa?"

"No tengo tiempo ahora para darte clases privadas sobre verdaderos vampiros, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como impedir que tu novia pueda morir rostizada cuando sienta el sol en su cuerpo, así que…" puso una mano en mi hombro, la sacudí.

"Me debes una explicación," negué.

"¿Exactamente por qué? A quien debo darle una explicación es a Isabella, no a ti pero si tanto quieres saber pregúntale a René," Edward se quitó del medio y finalmente salí. Iba a ser un día bastante interesante.

**-...-**

Subí nuevamente a la habitación de Bella. René seguí sosteniéndole la mano. Mi cabeza comenzó a atar cabos sueltos. Si a René no podía leerle la mente, tampoco a Damon, a Elena, y a su supuesto hermano debía ser porque eran vampiros. Pero si eso era así la mayoría de la gente aquí debía ser vampiro, porque del camino al aeropuerto hasta acá solamente había podido leerle la mente al taxista.

"¿Qué pasará con Bella?" pregunté a René.

"Se convertirá en vampira o decidirá morir," fruncí el ceño.

"¿A qué se refiere?" René se puso en pie.

"Espera que despierte y cuento esto solo una vez," asentí, René salió de la habitación y llamó a alguien llamada Liz y le contó lo que había pasado. Me senté al lado de Bella.

"Ay Bella, ¿qué he hecho?" susurré acariciando su cabello. Recordé a Damon hacía unos minutos tocando su mejilla. Una ola de ira y celos me invadió. El se había metido en la vida Bella y ella era tan diferente ahora gracias a él. Sabía, por su mirada y la forma en la que sonreía cuando estaba con él que ella sentía algo por él. Al igual que él y yo quería renegar aquello lo más posible pues la sola idea de perderla me era inconcebible. Pasé casi dos horas acostado al lado de ella. Bella se removió en la cama y se enderezó de golpe en ella. Me levanté.

"¿Estoy… muerta?" René apareció nuevamente.

"No," susurró René.

"¿Entonces qué sucede?" el rostro de Bella era de confusión total. René se acercó a la cama.

"¿No recuerdas nada?" pregunté.

"Sí," susurró, "Victoria estaba y luego Damon y… ¿dónde está Damon?" preguntó mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"Buscando algo, ya viene," sintió, "Bella, debemos hablar," comenzó René.

"Mamá, ¿es cierto que Damon…?"

"Es vampiro, sí, al igual que yo," Bella se levantó de la cama, "escucha Bella, es una historia un poco larga pero lo primordial es que sepas que…" René suspiró, era duro para ella, se le notaba en su rostro.

"Estás en proceso de transición Isabella, eres casi vampira," la voz de Damon retumbó por el lugar formando un silencio sepulcral. Bella se sentó en la cama confundida.

"¿Cómo… qué…? ¡Ah!" Bella se agarró la cabeza, "este dolor de cabeza me está matando."

"Y tus dientes también lo harán, tus emociones van a estar en una montaña rusa y solo pensarás en sangre, hola Bella," le sonrió. Se acercó cuidadosamente a ella esperando quizá alguna reacción pero lo único que hizo Bella fue sonreírle ampliamente, "Bonnie hará el anillo pero necesita hasta la tarde," le comentó a René. Ella asintió.

"¿Qué quieren decir con que estoy en transición?" preguntó Bella mirándonos. Me encogí de hombros dándole a entender que sabía tanto como ella.

"Aún no eres vampira, debes alimentarte para completar la transición," explicó René, "yo te sugiero que te alimentes en la noche ya que el anillo estará listo para entonces."

"Es mejor que lo haga ahora René," contradijo Damon.

"¿Y que pueda quemarse por el sol? Olvídalo, todavía le queda tiempo."

"Conoces Mystic, sabes que Klaus está fuera y quién sabe qué más, puede pasar algo René, es mejor que lo haga ya."

"Escucha Damon, primero debo indicarle a mi hija cómo lidiar con esto y…"

"¿Pueden decirme que demonios me sucede y qué pasa aquí?" gritó exasperada Bella, la miré sorprendido, ella no era de perder el temperamento. No sabía si esta nueva raza sufría algún cambio físico pero Bella comenzaba a verse diferente. Bella comenzó a reírse, "yo una vampira," rió nuevamente pero con más fuerza, René la miraba dulcemente, yo por mi parte estaba demasiado confundido, "yo no quería esto," susurró rompiendo en llanto, Damon la jaló hacia él y la abrazó, me moví para quitarlo pero René se interpuso.

"Tranquila Isabella," le susurró.

"Yo no quería ser vampira Damon," sollozó, su confesión me sorprendió, "yo quería… yo," Damon la abrazó con más fuerza.

"Lo siento tanto Bella," Damon le acarició el cabello suavemente. Bella se despegó de él, "siento haberte obligado a beber."

"No lo sientas, lo hecho, hecho está y te agradezco tanto haberme salvado, por haber aparecido y… gracias," susurró. El rostro de Damon era inescrutable, "ahora por favor, explíquenme," pidió sentándose en la cama cerca de René. Fue así como René comenzó a explicarnos sobre esta raza de vampiros. Debía decir que los envidiaba, no sentir el frenesí de la sangre, el poder salir bajo el sol sin problema, el verse tan normal. Eran tan parecidos a drácula. En lo que quizá se parecían a nosotros era el hecho de tener habilidades, muy interesantes, demasiado a decir verdad.

"Entonces, ¿debo beber sangre humana para completar mi transición?" Damon, quien estuvo en silencio mientras René hablaba asintió, "¿y mi anillo?"

"Ya solucioné eso," dijo Damon.

"Bella, Mystic tiene una historia de vampiros bastante interesante y quiero que estés enterada de ello porque dadas las circunstancias, a penas termines el instituto quisiera que vinieras a vivir aquí," sentenció René, Bella y yo nos miramos al tiempo. Eso iba en contra de los planes que teníamos, "aquí tienes a Elena y creo que ya conociste a Caroline y a Matt, todos son buenas personas y te pueden ayudar en este proceso," explicó. Bella pareció meditarlo por unos segundos.

"Yo… debo pensarlo mamá," René asintió entendiéndola. Bella siguió preguntando sobre Mystic y si ya estaba sorprendido por esta nueva raza, la historia de este pequeño pueblo era bastante interesante.

"¿Los Voulturi no les molestan?" pregunté curiosa. Damon sonrió sarcásticamente.

"¿Su alteza?" inquirió con tono de broma, "yo solo puedo con esos tres ancianos pasando por su guardia," respondió. Tomé nota de llamar a Carlisle y a mi familia en general luego.

"Mis dientes," susurró Bella.

"¿Comenzaron a molestarte?" inquirió René, ella asintió. Por un momento parecía que Bella se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, su mirada quedo fijo en algún lugar. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y los abrió de golpe.

"Damon," susurró, "yo…yo recuerdo," René frunció el ceño.

"Creo que tu y yo iremos a dar un paseo," Damon le sonrió y la tomó de la mano arrastrándola fuera del cuarto, intenté detenerlo pero fue René quién lo hizo por mí.

"Ella no sale Damon, ¿estas consciente del peligro que corre?"

"En estos momentos René, Bella está más segura conmigo que en cualquier otro lugar, además ella y yo necesitamos hablar," sus manos seguían juntas. Una ola de celos me embargó. Bella asintió y ambos desaparecieron. Dejándonos a René y a mi solos en la habitación.

"Edward, yo de ti me pondría los pantalones, Damon es un seductor de primera clase y Bella ya cayó."

"Ella me ama," confronté.

"Puede ser, pero ellos tienen algo, Damon no se comporta así con cualquiera," René salió de la habitación dejándome confundido y con muchas decisiones que tomar.

* * *

_¿Qué recordará Bella? Esperenlo en el próximo capítulo, gracias por todo._

_Reviews, maybe?_

_Sofía._


	7. Chapter 7

Lamento haber tardado y espero que este capitulo compense la demora. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos, además de estar al pendiente de esta historia. Disfruten la lectura como yo disfrute escribir.

El punto de vista es** Isabella.  
**

* * *

_**Heavy choice.**_

Por primera vez miraba a alguien a los ojos sin apartar la vista ante la intensidad de la mirada. Desde que habíamos salido de la casa, ni Damon ni yo habíamos pronunciado palabra alguna y ahora teníamos una pequeña batalla de miradas. Por más traicionada que me sentía al hecho de que me había borrado la memoria no podía estar molesta con él, me era imposible. Además mi corazón se inflaba de un sentimiento que no podía explicar al sentir sus labios contra los míos en mi recuerdo, pero los sentía tan real que dejaban de convertirse en recuerdos. Por otro lado me sentía demasiado culpable, engañé a Edward.

"¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada?" pregunté cruzándome de brazos y sin apartar mis ojos de los orbes azules de él. No podía identificar donde estábamos exactamente pero podía estar segura de que estábamos bastante internados en el bosque. Pasé la lengua por mis dientes, estaban picándome y los diferentes olores se sentían magnificados y me estaban enloqueciendo.

"No diré lo siento porque realmente no lo hago," suspiré. A pesar de que aun no era vampira completamente el sol comenzaba a fastidiarme y cuando me pegaba en los ojos casi me sentía ciega.

"¿Qué pasó ese día, Damon?" pregunté. Era la primera vez que veía la seriedad en sus ojos.

"¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Lo hago Damon, perfectamente recuerdo todo pero quiero que tú te tomes la molestia en explicarme qué sucedió, no puedes pretender de que ahora sea un vampiro y me entere de todo este mundo, además de que recuerde que tú me besaste y que no te pida explicación," me desahogue, "¡tengo un novio Damon!" exclamé, "al que ahora debo explicarle por qué besé a mi profesor de historia que resulta ser un vampiro."

"Si recuerdas entonces no sé por qué me pides una explicación, creo que lo dije todo, ¿no?" aparté mis vista por primera vez y me giré. Cerré los ojos por un segundo recapitulando lo que acababa de recordar.

..

_"¡No voy a tomar Damon!" exclamé entre risas mientras me brindaba una botella de Dios sabe que alcohol. Su sonrisa picara hizo aparición._

_ "Eres una reprimida Isabella, te pierdes de las cosas bella de la vida, eso te sucede por…"_

_"Estar de novia con Edward," terminé la oración prediciendo lo que iba a decir. Sonrió._

_"Exacto," rodé los ojos._

_"¿Qué problema tienes tú con Edward?" pregunté curiosa con una sonrisa, "pareciese que te hubiese hecho algo," su sonrisa fue desapareciendo de a poco. Me miró a los ojos y se acomodó en el sofá._

_"¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algún problema con tu novio?" enarqué una ceja, suspiró, "sabes algo, te diré cuál es mi problema con Edward," tomó una bocanada de aire, "mi problema con él eres tú," fruncí el ceño, "mi problema con él es que él te tiene a ti" hizo una breve pausa, " no sé que me has hecho Isabella," se acercó a mi peligrosamente, "pero de alguna forma me haces sentir humano nuevamente y me gusta, me gusta cómo me siento cuando estoy cerca de ti y odio ver como el no te aprovecha, como no valora tus preciosos ojos, tu piel de porcelana, "acarició mi mejilla suavemente, su tacto hizo pasar una corriente fría por mi cuerpo, "odio que no te disfrute pero a pesar de ello, eres demasiado buena para estar conmigo, no me merezco a alguien como tú y aunque Edward tampoco te merece, es quien tiene tu corazón y… ¡Dios! Como me gustaría que no tuvieses que olvidar estas palabras, pero debes hacerlo porque no puedo ser egoísta contigo, no puedo derrumbar todo lo que ya tienes planeado," quedé estática en mi lugar ante sus palabras, luego, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y sabía que estaba mal, que no podía hacerle eso a Edward pero no podía quitarme a Damon, no quería, sus labios eran gentiles, suaves y tiernos, se alejó de mi._

_"Damon, yo…"_

_"Vas a olvidarlo todo, cada palabra que te he dicho ahora, el beso, todo," miré sus ojos azules y me perdí en ellos._

_.._

Suspiré.

"Damon, yo no puedo, nosotros no…" volví a suspirar, "no sé que me pasa contigo y precisamente por ello esto…"

"No lo digas," me interrumpió, "solo actuemos raro y pretendamos que nada pasó," su sonrisa, a pesar de ser hermosa era triste y forzada. Asentí acordando. Damon se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla, "vamos," susurró. Comenzamos a caminar, más bien comencé a seguirle, pude divisar nuevamente mi casa. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y caminé.

"Es Bella," susurró René. A pesar de que estábamos aun lejos y ella no estaba visible pude escucharla como si la tuviera cerca. Tardaría en acostumbrarme a ello.

"¿Tiene que invitarme a entrar?" pregunté a Damon una vez en la entrada.

"No, ningún humano vive aquí, así que…" dejo la frase en el aire al abrirse la puerta. La sonrisa de René me dio nuevamente la bienvenida y entre junto a Damon. En la sala me esperaba Edward, Elena y Stefan. Fruncí el ceño y mire a Damon buscando una explicación. Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

"Hola Bella," saludó Elena, Stefan solo sonrió, "¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó amablemente.

"Como cuando te conviertes en vampiro y no sabes que hacer," sonrió.

"Lo sé, lo siento," asentí con una sonrisa.

"Los he llamado, creo que si hay un nuevo vampiro es bueno que ellos lo sepan de primero," explicó René, "además ellos pueden ayudarte Bella."

"Yo no soy vampiro pero he estado rodeada de varios, muchos, y sé que todo esto puede ser frustrante, así que si necesitas algo, no dudes en preguntarme," ofreció Elena, su cálida sonrisa hacían todo más llevadero.

"Gracias Elena, en serio te agradezco," mire a René, "mamá, creo que tengo muy poco tiempo para aprender a ser vampiro, así que necesito saber lo que más pueda."

"¿Realmente volverás a Forks?" preguntó.

"Allá está mi familia ahora," miré a Edward, "debo pensarlo de todos modos, yo no sé… yo…" bufé.

"Vallamos a paso de bebé, un día a la vez," sugirió Stefan acercándose a mí. Asentí, "por ahora, alguien debe enseñarte a ser vampiro y hay que ponerte al día de este mundo, es tu decisión escoger quién te enseñe," Stefan puso una mano en mi hombro y me sonrió.

"Creo que yo puedo hacerlo," dijo Edward poniéndose en pie.

"¡No!" exclamaron todos a la vez.

"No creo que seas la persona indicada," explicó René, "yo te ayudaré hija," René me sonrió. Edward comenzó a discutir con mi madre sobre la mejor forma de ayudarle, en ocasiones se le sumaban Elena y Stefan. Damon y yo nos dedicábamos a observar.

"Ella no puede beber sangre humana," refutó Edward.

"Nuestro sistema no funciona igual que el tuyo, ella necesita la sangre…" discutió inmediatamente René.

"No sé si soy el único aquí que se da cuenta que a Bella le quedan pocas horas antes de morir si no toma sangre humana, así que si nos permiten," Damon tomó mi mano para arrástrame fuera de allí.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó René interponiéndose en nuestro camino.

"A llevarla a buscar comida y su anillo porque al parecer solo a mi me importa si ella muere o no, así que, con su permiso," su sonrisa sarcástica bailaba en sus labios. Elena le dio una corta mirada a Stefan que demostraba sorpresa ante el comentario de Damon.

"No, busca tu el anillo que yo me encargo de que…"

"¡Basta!" exclamé interrumpiendo a René, solté la mano de Damon y me crucé de brazos, "es suficiente, me convertí en vampira o al menos en eso estoy, no volví a ser niña por lo que estoy bastante grandecita para tomar mis decisiones y no necesito que hablen por mi ni decidan por mí, ¿entendido?" las miradas de la sala estaban sobre mí, "voy a decirlo una vez y espero que quede completamente claro, Damon será quien me ayude, no quiero a nadie más, si necesito ayuda la pediré y en este momento me iré con él y no quiero que me sigan," dije esto último mirando a Edward, quien probablemente estaba odiando mi decisión.

"¿Damon?" preguntó Stefan mirándolo a los ojos como si buscase algo en ellos, luego de unos pequeños segundos de mirarse Stefan asintió y miro a Elena.

"Vamos," le dijo. Elena se puso en pie y camino hasta mí.

"Si necesitas algo, solo cruza la calle," sonrió suavemente, le sonreí de vuelta y asentí.

"Gracias," susurré. Stefan solo me miro y ambos salieron de la casa.

"¿Puedes hacerlo?" le preguntó René. Damon rodó los ojos.

"Bella, no creo que sea buena idea…" comenzó Edward. Por primera vez René parecía estar de acuerdo en algo que decía él.

"Isabella es un vampiro ahora," la voz de Damon era firme y fría, "además de que ya es una mujer, es hora de que comience a actuar como tal y para ello deben dejarle ser ella," mis ojos estaban fijos en los de Edward. Pronto la culpa comenzó a carcomerme al verlo a los ojos y rememorar el beso con Damon. Y no solo era esa simple acción de recordar lo que me hacía sentir tan mal, era el hecho de que a pesar de que no me arrepentía de haberle devuelto el beso, "no puedes pretender que se alimente con sangre animal ahora Edward, para poder convertirse necesita sangre humana y no creo que puedas ayudarla en ello y René, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, sabes que soy la persona indicada para ayudarla, además de que ella confía en mí," mi madre apartó la vista de nosotros, " no siendo más," me miro con una media sonrisa, "la traeré como nueva," dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, mire a mi madre y a Edward por última vez y seguí a Damon.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté curiosa siguiéndole.

"A Mystic Grill, buscaremos tu nueva dieta," puse una mano en mi frente tratando de proteger mis ojos del sol, comenzaba a sentirme bastante débil. A medida que caminábamos la vista comenzaba a fallarme.

"Damon," susurré. Inmediatamente se detuvo, "no puedo seguir, el sol me fastidia y no me siento bien," dije en un hilo de voz, mis rodillas comenzaban a fallarme. Damon pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me sostuvo firmemente. Mira, allí viene tu comida. El sonido de un carro se escuchó, mis ojos se mantenían cerrados. El auto se detuvo.

"¿Puedes ayudarme? Mi novia está embarazada y se acaba de desmayar, necesito llevarla a un hospital," la voz de Damon sonaba tan convincente, por solo un momento me dieron ganas de reírme pero estaba tan débil que mis labios no pudieron curvarse en una sonrisa.

"Seguro, súbanse," sentí como Damon me subía y luego un familiar olor a oxido comenzó a sentirse. Mi garganta comenzó a arder, abrí los ojos de golpe y lo único que podía ver era la sangre del muchacho correr por su cuello, Damon se apartó y rápidamente me apoderé del cuello sangrante. El líquido espeso pasó por mi garganta como un tranquilizante. Pude sentir como mis ojos cambiaron.

"Detente," susurró Damon a mi oído. Podía oírlo perfectamente pero no lo estaba escuchando. La sangre era tan deliciosa que simplemente no podía parar, "detente Bella," volvió a susurrar, agarré la cabeza del chico para acomodar mejor mi boca en su cuello, "Isabella he dicho que pares," la voz cortante de Damon me hizo detener. Me tomo y en una fracción de segundos estaba refugiada entre arboles.

"Yo… lo sien…"

"No te muevas de aquí, ni un musculo, a menos que quieras terminar calcinada," asentí. Damon se alejo al auto y le dijo algo al muchacho quien asintió y se fue. Cerré los ojos tratando de asimilar los eventos recientes. Suspiré. Esto era demasiado para mi, podía sentir como mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a cambiar, era un cambio lento, indoloro pero casi podía estar segura que era visible.

Por un momento estuve a punto de matar a un hombre y no me había importado absolutamente nada, lo único que bailaba por mi cabeza era el delicioso sabor de la sangre, el oír su corazón latir aceleradamente y sentir como la sangre corría por sus venas a gran presión e inundaba mi paladar. Por más que luchara contra ahora mis nuevos instintos tenían que admitir que se había sentido tan bien y ese pensamiento comenzaba a afectarme.

No quería convertirme en un monstruo, no quería tener que lastimar gente inocente pero parecía que ahora iba a ser inevitable. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un enredo ahora, no sabía exactamente que quería, no sabía que hacer ni qué decisión definitiva tomar. Y qué decir de mi corazón, estaba hecho un bendito nudo, no tenía claro que sentimiento era cual, no tenía ni idea si seguía queriendo a Edward y… simplemente toda yo estaba vuelta un ocho.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos, la luz del sol ya era tenue, solo unos pequeños y débiles rayos se filtraban por entre las nubes. Podía escucharlo todo con perfecta claridad y ver todo tan nítido. Olfatee el aire. Miles de aromas se venían a mi nariz. No supe cuando me había sentado pero inmediatamente me levanté y la velocidad con que lo hice me dejó aturdida. El ambiente se sentía totalmente diferente con mis nuevas habilidades y me gustaba, me gustaba lo que estaba experimentando.

Mire a mí alrededor en busca de Damon. El sol había disminuido bastante y la noche se estaba acercando pero seguían ciertos rayos de sol presente lo que me impedía caminar o moverme en general.

"¿Reconociendo tu ambiente?" la voz varonil de Damon titileo como campanas en mis oídos. Le sonreí.

"Todo es diferente," respondí simplemente. Asintió entendiendo.

"Todo está incrementado," se acercó a mí con su sonrisa picara, "las emociones, los sentimientos, sabores, olores, deseos," me miro con un brillo travieso, reí suavemente, "pero te acostumbras," sabía que su cercanía era peligrosa pero le daba poca importancia a ello, "eso sí Isabella, debo advertirte que ahora que eres vampira vas a querer satisfacer necesidades."

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté frunciendo el ceño, enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado. Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, "oh, eso," rió.

"Vas a querer tener sexo todo el tiempo, incluso si nunca lo has hecho, es…"

"Estaré caliente todo el tiempo, entendido," concluí. Me sentí un poco avergonzada al decirlo en voz alta.

"Yo no lo hubiese dicho así pero si quieres puedo demostrarte como se quita una calentura." se encogió de hombros, golpe su brazo juguetonamente, "todo es cuestión de adaptarse, conseguir comida es lo más sencillo, como hacer olvidar a la gente, en realidad ser vampiro es fácil," podía escuchar sus palabras perfectamente pero estaba tan perdida en sus ojos azules que simplemente me limitaba a asentir, "tenemos muy poco tiempo y debo enseñarte a no ser un fracaso de vampiro en menos de tres días."

"¿Menos de tres días?" pregunté algo ida.

"Te irás el martes."

"¿Y no volverás a Forks?" me alejé un poco de él. Negó.

"No, las cosas aquí en Mystic están complicadas y debo quedarme," me crucé de brazos. El sol había desaparecido por completo y la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a hacer presencia. Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos por un rato. Simplemente estábamos allí mirándonos. Damon suspiró y metió su mano en su bolsillo, sacó un delicado anillo con adornos azules, volvió a acercarse a mí y tomo mi mano izquierda.

"¿Me propondrás matrimonio?" pregunté en broma con una sonrisa tratando de romper el silencio. Rodó los ojos divertido. Deslizo el anillo en mi dedo anular.

"Ya quisieras," susurró, reí, "esto te permitirá caminar bajo el sol sin convertirte en carbón, cuídalo como a tu vida," asentí. Damon seguía sosteniendo mi mano y ciertamente no me importaba, su tacto me hacía sentir segura por alguna razón, "¿por qué no te quedas en Mystic?

"Tengo planes Damon, el hecho de que ahora sea vampiro no cambia nada en mi vida," mentí. Claro que lo cambiaba todo, "voy a Forks con mi ahora familia, a tratar de vivir mi nueva vida, eso es lo que quería y quiero," bufó.

"Eres una mala mentirosa."

"¿Y a ti en qué te va o te viene que yo me quede o me valla? ¿En que yo esté con Edward o no?" pregunté. Mi voz sonó molesta pero más que ello estaba curiosa.

"¿Es que aun no te has dado cuenta? Me importa lo que pasa con tu vida, me importa saber que estás bien," había fuego en sus ojos como quizá había en los míos, "cuando vi el estado en el que la vampira te había dejado algo en mí se activo Isabella, la necesidad de protegerte de saber que ibas a estar bien me embargo, y deteste a Edward como no tienes idea, se supone que él te va a proteger por toda la eternidad y no supo hacerlo mientras eras humana, así que no me preguntes en qué me va o me viene porque por alguna extraña razón me importas," su pequeño discurso me había dejado muda por unos segundos, "no sé que me sucede contigo Isabella, no sé qué es esto y ya te lo dije una vez que ahora recuerdas y…"

"No sigas Damon, esto ya es complicado de por sí y no quiero hacerlo peor."

"¿Complicado?"

"¡Dios, Damon! ¡Yo tenía mi futuro arreglado, todo lo tenía fríamente calculado!" exclamé exasperada, el nudo que tenía en mi garganta comenzó a aflojarse, " lo que yo quería era que Edward me convirtiese, gradualmente casarnos y vivir una eternidad feliz al lado de los Cullen cazando animales y viviendo en lugares donde nunca iba a salir el sol pero tú llegaste a mi vida y lo volteaste todo, transformaste todo y no me dio chance de ver que todo lo que había planeado y todo lo que quería se estaban desmoronando y que lo peor era que me gustaba, me gustaba sentir no saber que iba a pasar pero ahora, tengo este enredo de sentimientos y tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza y simplemente no puedo darme el lujo de seguir con esto."

"¿Por qué no?" susurró, su cuerpo se sentía muy cerca del mío, tomó mi rostro en sus manos.

"Damon, no," sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos, su aroma me embriagaba.

"¿Por qué no?" repitió.

"Estoy con Edward y, por favor Damon, no hagas esto más difícil,"

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

"Tu, tus labios, tu cuerpo, tus ojos, todo está muy cerca y yo…" no podía armar una frase coherente.

"Dime que me detenga si de verdad eso quieres," susurró muy suavemente, "a mí no me importa compartir tus labios ahora Bella porque sé que tu quieres esto y pronto te darás cuenta de que es lo que de verdad deseas," quedé en silencio y simplemente nos besamos. Sabía que esto me iba a traer problemas.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, por su paciencia y por su tiempo. Reviews, maybe?_

_Sofía._


	8. Chapter 8

Para quienes preguntan no abandonaré la historia. Lamento haber tardado tanto y espero que este capitulo compense la demora. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos, además de estar al pendiente de esta historia. Disfruten la lectura como yo disfrute escribir. Por cierto, **he cambiado el summary,** ¿qué les parece?

El punto de vista es** Isabella.  
**

* * *

_**Changes.**_

"Damon," pedí casi ronroneando en sus labios, "por favor, detente," sin embargo mis palabras sonaron más como 'no te detengas y sigue besándome', a realmente 'detente'. Se separó de mí y mi cuerpo sintió el vacío enseguida. Su sonrisa era triste y vaga.

"Ya, lo sé, estás enamorada de Edward, lo estás traicionando y toda esa basura pero como dije, no pediré disculpas," sentenció. Suspiré.

"No estás haciendo esto precisamente fácil," comenté separándome de él casi que bruscamente y pasando por su lado. Comencé a caminar adentrándome más al bosque.

"Esa es mi intención," aceptó. Podía escucharlo, sentirlo y olerlo tras de mí, guardando un poco la distancia pero manteniéndose suficientemente cerca.

"¿Complicarme la vida?" inquirí sin mirarle a pesar de las ganas que tenía de enfrentarlo y mirar fijamente sus ojos para conseguir mis respuesta.

"Hacerte ver una realidad," rodé los ojos y me detuve. La luna ya estaba en su cenit y el silencio y la oscuridad del bosque me intimidaban. La cabeza me retumbaba y me sentía mareada. Cerré los ojos por un par de segundos para ver si así quizá me pasaba un poco el mareo, pero los abrí de golpe cuando a mi nariz llegó un olor familiar. Caminé desesperada por el bosque siguiendo el olor que me estaba haciendo agua la boca y no me estaba dejando pensar con claridad. Podía escuchar el murmullo de la voz de Damon y sentí cuando puso una mano en mi hombro pero la sacudí violentamente y casi estaba segura que lo había derrumbado. No sabía exactamente a dónde me dirigía, simplemente seguí el olor a oxido. Allí, tirado entre matorrales estaba un hombre de no más de treinta años. Una trampa para venados atravesaba su pierna izquierda haciendo que sangre corriera por ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, lo más probable era que se hubiese desmayado del dolor. Me acerqué a él y en cuestión de segundos pude sentir como mi rostro se transformaba y mis colmillos se hincaban en su cuello. Su sabor tan irresistible pasaba por mi garganta deleitándome, así como horas atrás lo había hecho con el joven del auto. A medida que bebía mi cuerpo se sentía más fuerte y con más energía, me sentía como si pudiera derribar un muro. Me detuve abruptamente y me despegué de él. La cordura y realidad habían vuelto a mi cabeza de golpe. A un lado del hombre estaba Damon de pie arregostado a un árbol y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho mirándome.

"¿Por qué no me detuviste?" pregunté aún desorientada. Se encogió de hombros.

"Eres un vampiro, te estaba alimentado," respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, y aunque en realidad lo fuese para él y debería para mí, sentía que debía haberme detenido, "además, yo intenté detenerte pero me tiraste contra un árbol," sentí mis mejillas encenderse.

"¿Está muerto?" pregunté. Mi voz temblaba. Abracé mi cuerpo.

"Dímelo tú," pidió, "agudiza tus sentidos," sugirió. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo Damon. Estaba enseñándome, no me había detenido para saber cuáles eran mis límites y hasta donde la sangre era capaz de controlarme. Estaba midiendo mi auto control y ahora estaba alentándome a usar mis sentidos. Me comencé a acercar, "detente, puedes escuchar desde allí," dijo. No me moví y simplemente agudicé el oído tal y como me lo había dicho. Podía escuchar el latido de muchos corazones. Algunos latían a un ritmo normal, otros como si hubiesen corrido una maratón, habían tantos sonidos, conversaciones.

"No puedo, hay muchos sonidos."

"Concéntrate en el de un corazón," rodé los ojos.

"Hay muchos corazones," sonrió torcidamente.

"Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en el humano," asentí siguiendo sus indicaciones. El número de corazones disminuyó. Me concentré aún más hasta escuchar solo dos corazones. Fruncí el ceño.

"Bien, uno es el mío, averigua cuál es cuál."

"Espera," abrí los ojos, "¿nuestros corazones laten?" rodó los ojos y negó casi divertido.

"Si Isabella, nuestros corazones laten, ahora concéntrate," suspiré y volví a cerrar los ojos. Descarté de inmediato el de Damon, era el corazón que latía con fuerza y a una velocidad normal.

"Está vivo pero muy débil," dije sin abrir los ojos. Podía escuchar la respiración lenta y dificultosa del hombre.

"Bien, dale solo un sorbo de tu sangre," indicó, abrí los ojos.

"¿Voy a convertirlo?" negó y se arrodilló al lado del hombre liberando su pierna haciendo añicos la trampa. Le imité.

"Vas a usar tu sangre para curarlo de sus heridas, tanto la pierna como la mordida, le darás lo suficiente como para sanarlo pero no lo suficiente como para convertirlo," explicó. A mi cabeza llegaron las explicaciones sobre la sangre de vampiro dado por mi madre y Damon cuando me levanté.

"¿Y cómo sabré yo cuando le haya dado lo suficiente?" pregunté.

"Simplemente lo sabrás, ahora, ¿recuerdas lo que hice cuando estabas herida?" asentí, "repítelo," le da una última mirada a sus ojos azules y suspiré. Mordí mi muñeca con algo de miedo hasta que saboreé mi sangre pero para mi sorpresa no me dolió, sentí como un pequeño golpe. Rápidamente se la di al hombre en la boca quién comenzó a succionar, luego de un par de segundos simplemente le retiré la muñeca.

"¿Y ahora?" pregunté mirándolo y buscando en sus ojos el siguiente paso.

"Esperamos a que reaccione," quedamos en silencio. Podía escuchar como el corazón del hombre tomaba fuerza de a poco y sus heridas iban desapareciendo, "se levantará en un par de minutos, cuando se despierte y se ponga en pie míralo fijamente a los ojos, no apartes tu mirada e implántale un recuerdo," sonreí, me sentía como en una de sus clases, "¿qué?"

"Nada, ¿qué se supone que le diga?"

"Lo que quieras, simplemente hazle olvidar o creer en algo," me perdí en sus ojos azules por un momento y comencé a recordar desde que lo había conocido. El sobresalto del hombre interrumpió mis recuerdos. Nos miraba con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y con clara preocupación en sus ojos. Estaba aturdido. Damon se puso en pie.

"La… la trampa… y yo…" miró a todos los lados buscando una explicación, palpó su pierna buscando una trampa que no estaba allí, "¿qué me ha pasado?" preguntó levantándose. Lo miré con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo, "¿estoy muerto, cierto? Al menos estoy en el cielo, no creo que el infierno tenga demonios tan hermosos," me ruboricé ante sus palabras, quería reírme, el hombre se veía tan serio y convencido de lo que decía, podía sentir como estaba tan seguro de que estaba en el cielo o el infierno. Simplemente le sonreí y me acerque a él. No había notado que era apuesto.

"¿Cómo es tu nombre?" pregunté.

"Ben," lo miré a los ojos.

"Olvidarás lo que pasó aquí," pude sentir como mis pupilas comenzaba a dilatarse, "estabas caminando en el bosque y te perdiste, llevas horas caminando, ahora te irás a tu casa," Bene entró en un trance y comenzó a repetir mis palabras en un murmullo y simplemente comenzó a caminar y alejarse de nosotros. Me sentía confiada y segura. Una sonrisa bailó por mis labios, Ben supo cómo subirme la autoestima en cuestión de minutos, "eso fue… agradable," comenté, miré a Damon quien rodó los ojos.

"Adulador," dijo. Reí suavemente, "aunque bastante honesto," me sonrojé un poco.

"¿Qué tal estuve?" pregunté.

"Bueno," se acercó a mí y pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja, "casi haces un desastre y te falta práctica, además," pasó sus dedos por mis labios y mi barbilla, "estás botando la comida," no me había dado cuenta de que tenía sangre por toda mi boca hasta que vi a Damon llevarse los dedos que había pasado por mis labios a su boca y lamer la sangre de ellos. Cosa bastante sensual, mi respiración se detuvo y solamente podía mirar sus labios, "pero lo hiciste muy bien," sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo.

"Yo…" carraspeé, "quiero ir a casa, ¿podemos?" pregunté cambiando de tema radicalmente antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez.

"Debes dejar de preguntar por todo, de pedir permiso, eres un vampiro ahora, ¿quieres irte? Te puedes ir, ¿quieres quedarte? Quédate, así de simple."

"Haces ver esta vida muy simple," comenté caminando, mis pies andaban y no sabía exactamente a dónde, era como si se hubiesen aprendido el camino a casa porque Damon me seguía a mi lado.

"Si sabes cómo vivirla, lo es," asentí. Damon comenzó a contarme anécdotas de un tiempo en el que estuvo en Europa y yo simplemente lo escuchaba maravillada.

"¿Te arrepientes de algo?" pregunté curiosa cuando termino de contarme.

"¿Mientras estuve allí?" negué.

"No, en toda tu vida," se quedó pensativo por un momento. La casa de René comenzó a hacerse visible.

"Sí, hay un par de cosas de las que me arrepiento," confesó, "pero no las cambiaría, de todo lo que me ha pasado he aprendido algo," se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

"Supongo que es cierto," concordé con él, "¿hay alguna forma en la que pueda controlar la sed?"

"¿Estas hambrienta?" negué aunque una parte de mi pedía a gritos un poco de sangre.

"Es simple curiosidad, ya sabes para prevenir," asintió comprendiendo pero con esa sonrisa suya que decía que sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

"El alcohol ayuda, mucho," arrugué la nariz, "especialmente el whisky."

"No me gusta."

"Deberías, se va a volver tu mejor amigo," torcí la boca, "lo mejor de todo es que no sufrirás de resacas nunca y no terminaras borracha, ventajas de ser vampiro," su sonrisa era de suficiencia. Reí. Llegamos hasta la puerta, "que tengas buena noche Isabella," sonrió y besó suavemente mi mejilla. Lo vi por un momento y luego desapareció.

La puerta se abrió ampliamente por René quien tenía su típica sonrisa bailando por su rostro. Entré, sentado en el mueble estaba Edward, le sonreí y me senté a su lado. Su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan frío como antes. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros. La culpa comenzaba a carcomerme por dentro tanto que no me dejaba ni pensar con claridad. Sacudí mis pensamientos y mantuve mi sonrisa solo que esta era un poco falsa.

"¿Cómo… cómo te fue?" preguntó mi madre curiosa y a la vez temerosa de mi futura respuesta. Le sonreí tranquilizándola.

"Muy bien, bastante interesante," dije sinceramente, ambos asintieron.

"¿Cómo se comportó Damon?" volvió a preguntar. Rodé los ojos.

"Bien mamá, no sé por qué lo desmeritas tanto y si te soy honesta él es la única persona en la que puedo confiar plenamente," dije, Edward se removió incomodo a mi lado, "después de Edward, claro," me apresuré a aclarar, "él no me ha mentido durante toda mi vida," mis palabras sonaron venenosas, me puse en pie liberándome del agarre de Edward.

"Te he escondido ciertas cosas por tu bien Bella, eso no es mentir," argumentó René. Ahora entendía un poco porqué siempre veía a mi madre joven.

"Mentir, ocultar, tergiversar hechos, es lo mismo," me justifiqué sabiendo que mi madre en parte tenía razón.

"Bella, no conoces nada," negó con algo de dolor en sus ojos, "el mundo en el que ahora estás metida era del que trataba de alejarte durante tanto tiempo y ahora simplemente caíste a él de la peor manera y no sabes lo mal que me siento, ser vampiro es peligroso, no eres el único depredador allá afuera, hay cientos que quieren verte muerto y miles de problemas en los que te metes," la vi envejecer unos años como si eso fuese posible.

"Puede ser pero al menos me hubieses advertido," estaba algo enojada con ella.

"Y que vivieras con miedo e inseguridad, ni pensarlo," negó firmemente.

"Quizá si yo hubiera sabido, no estaría destinada ahora a vivir eternamente," le di una última mirada antes de salir y comenzar a vagar por la calle, no sin antes llegar a casa de Elena. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, lastimosamente nadie respondió a la puerta. Me sorprendió que Edward no me siguiera. Mi cabeza era un nudo, convertirse en vampiro era emocionalmente difícil y físicamente agotador. Aunque poco me importaba lo físico, mentalmente y emocionalmente me sentía exhausta y al borde de un colapso nervioso. Me sentía sola y mi cuerpo pesaba. Pensé en llamar a Damon pero ya lo había acaparado mucho y debía darle su espacio. Mi celular sonó.

"¿Necesitas alguien con quien hablar?" preguntó Alice al otro lado de la línea. Sonreí.

"¿Me has visto?" inquirí agradecida que la duende haya visto mi necesidad de desahogarme. Por un minuto por mi cabeza cruzó la posibilidad de que ella hubiese o haya visto todo lo que había y ha pasado con Damon. Me sentí como la peor persona del planeta.

"Sí o en parte, es muy difícil verte ahora que bueno…"

"¿Soy vampira?"

"Exacto, es lo mismo que pasa con Damon cuando intento ver su futuro, es como si solo me mostrase lo que él quiere que yo vea o a veces simplemente veo blanco, es frustrante," confesó, "en fin, ¿qué es lo que sucede Bella?" suspiré pesadamente no sabiendo por donde comenzar a contarle. Empecé desde cuando Victoria me atacó hasta mi reciente discusión con mi madre, exceptuando los besos con Damon y ciertas conversaciones.

"Todo era más sencillo cuando era humana."

"Sí, lo era," acordó, "pero verás Bella, deberás esperar que pasen un par de días para que puedas controlar tus emociones, no es fácil convertirse en vampiro y te tomará un tiempo asimilarlo todo, por ello, simplemente toma las cosas con calma," me aconsejó. No me había detenido de caminar, por lo que sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a la plaza de Mystic. Vislumbré el Grill y me decidí a entrar allí. Odiaba admitirlo pero estaba hambrienta y aunque el olor a humanos en el lugar me ponía los pelos de punta, algo en mí, mi parte humana o racional me mantenía a raya.

"Lo sé Alice pero es tan difícil, en lo único que pienso es en sangre y mi cuerpo está en una batalla consigo mismo."

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Estás cambiando físicamente?" preguntó curiosa, dudé un poco entre si decirle o no.

"No lo sé," dije honesta, "la verdad no sé si he estaba cambiando, no me había visto en un espejo desde ya sabes…" dejé la oración en el aire. No sabía si era seguro dar detalles sobre vampiros aquí. Me senté en el bar y recordé las palabras de Damon sobre el alcohol. Realmente estaba comenzando a desesperarme tantos corazones bombeando sangre fresca. El bar tender se acercó, "un whisky," pedí, "que sea doble," asintió con una seductora sonrisa. Una brizna golpeó mi nariz y el olor a una sangre dulce se apoderó de mis fosas nasales. Cerré los ojos tratando de alejar todo pensamiento de ir tras el poseedor de aquella esencia.

"¿Bella?" preguntó Alice. El trago llego a mi lugar y lo tomé de un sorbo. Nunca antes había probado el whisky y la sensación que dejó en mi garganta fue de ardor por unos segundos pero luego calmó mi sed, en parte.

"Mejor tráeme una botella," pedí. El hombre me miró medio divertido pero simplemente se fue por mi botella.

"¿Desde cuándo tomas?" preguntó Alice. Casi me había olvidado que la tenía al teléfono.

"Desde ahora."

"Bella, necesitamos hablar," dijo, "acerca de ti y Damon," mi corazón se detuvo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" la botella llegó a mí y mi garganta agradeció el líquido una vez pasó por ella, "Alice, no es buen momento para hablar de él o de cualquiera, yo… te estaré llamando, ¿te parece?"

"Está bien," accedió, "descansa Bella y buena suerte," asentí a sabiendas de que no podía verme y colgué. Me guardé el celular en el bolsillo y volví mi atención a la botella y al nudo que tenía en mi cabeza.

"¿Mal día?" la voz de un hombre con un profundo acento británico interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Podría decirse," lo mire para detallarlo. Sus ojos eran verdes intensos y su cabello castaño claro casi rubio. Era apuesto y tenía una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

"El alcohol es una buena estrategia para olvidar penas de amor," comentó. Reí, en parte porque no estaba exactamente bebiendo por ello, aunque si mirábamos los eventos recientes podía decirse que en algo el amor aportaba a mi bebida de hoy, inconscientemente.

"Puede ser, si estuviese en pena estaría de acuerdo contigo," mis padres siempre me habían dicho que hablar con extraños era malo pero qué más daba. Al diablo si era malo, podía defenderme ahora. Sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿qué hace una hermosa mujer tomándose una botella de whisky sola?" preguntó. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse un poco. Me encogí de hombros.

"No tengo nadie con quien beberla."

"En ese caso no te importaría que me una a ti, yo invito," volví a encogerme de hombros. Ahora que recordaba no había traído dinero conmigo.

"Solo si invitas," mi parte aun humana y tímida, se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que me era hablar y casi coquetear. Me asustaba seguir conociendo mis alcances. Su sonrisa se amplió.

"Es un trato," extendió su mano, "soy Nicklaus," se presentó, "puedes decirme Klaus," fruncí el ceño, "sí, lo sé, extraño nombre, culpemos a mi madre de ello," reímos.

"Nick suena mejor," apunté, se encogió de hombros, "Isabella, pero dime Bella," apreté su mano. Miró el anillo de sol y yo también me fije en su mano.

"Es un gusto Bella," Klaus pidió otro vaso y se sirvió, "¿eres nueva en Mystic? No te había visto antes por aquí," comentó.

"Vengo de visita, llegué ayer," no estaba segura si el anillo que tenía en su dedo era de sol y la idea de estar ante otro vampiro que no fuesen los que ya conocía no me gustaba.

"¡Bella!" la voz de Caroline, la chica que había conocido ayer rompió la conversación entre Klaus y yo. Se acercó a mí y miro a Klaus exasperada.

"Caroline, cariño, es agradable verte," saludó Klaus con un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

"Desaparece Klaus," le espetó. Klaus se levantó y nos miró.

"Estaba teniendo un rato agradable con Bella, no es de buena educación interrumpir así pero me iré, no por ti pero porque tengo unos asuntos que arreglar," su sonrisa era brillante, "espero verte pronto Isabella," le sonreí débilmente. Klaus desapareció por la puerta. Caroline me miró preocupada.

"¿Estás loca?" preguntó sentándose a mi lado donde Klaus había estado. Fruncí el ceño, "acabas de estar frente al primer vampiro en la historia," susurró solo para que yo la escuchara. Tomé de mi trago. Genial, simplemente genial. En definitiva yo era la persona con menos suerte en el planeta tierra.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, por su paciencia y por su tiempo. Reviews, maybe?_

_Sofía._


	9. Chapter 9

Hola queridas lectoras. Lamento la tardanza y ya he dicho antes, no abandonaré la historia, se los prometo. Este capitulo es bastante interesante, ya se darán cuenta. Y a aquellas que quieren que algo suceda entre Klaus y Bella solo les diré esto... los secretos están a punto de ser revelados. Sé que me han pedido que haga una historia de estos dos, debo pensarlo pero trataré. En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo.

La super imagen fue un regalo de Gissbella, gracias linda, me encantó.

El punto de vista es** Isabella.**

* * *

_**Unexpected**_

Caroline comenzó a hablar como si le hubiesen dado cuerda. No me molestaba en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, era agradable que confiara en mí y me contara todo sobre Klaus, su vida y algunos detalles más sobre Mystic Falls, pero a su lado me sentía como la persona más silenciosa del mundo. Podía escucharla perfectamente y entender todo lo que decía, incluso cuando murmuraba gracias a mi súper oído, aun así hablaba tan rápido que en ocasiones me perdía entre oraciones.

"Así que él es el gran villano de Mystic," comenté casualmente luego de que terminara de hablar. Había algo en Klaus que se me hacía extrañamente familia, como si lo hubiese conocido antes. Caroline asintió, "y ambos se gustan," Caroline abrió los ojos y negó furiosamente.

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó, "yo amo a Tyler, Klaus es un loco psicópata asesino, créeme no me gusta," me encogí de hombros.

"Si tú lo dices," la rubia vampira suspiró y tomó un trago.

"Damon dice que está obsesionado conmigo, quizá es cierto, en parte."

"Y eso… ¿no es bueno?" inquirí curiosa. La sed había casi desaparecido con cada trago que tomaba. Comprobé lo que Damon me había acerca de lo imposible que era que un vampiro se emborrachara ya que me había acabado una botella de whisky yo sola y aun podía hablar perfectamente y estar en mis cinco sentidos.

"No lo sé," confesó, "pero cambiemos de tema, quiero saber, ¿cómo lo haces?" preguntó. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad y me examinaba como si buscara una forma de sacarme información. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"El controlar tan bien la sed, digo, acabas de convertirte en una vampira y no estás a punto de matar a alguien," me encogí de hombros.

"Sinceramente Caroline, no tengo ni idea pero ¿a ti no te pasó lo mismo?"

"Pero yo me tardé en controlarlo de la manera como tú lo haces ahora."

"Supongo que tengo un buen maestro," le sonreí suavemente. La mirada de Caroline era indescifrable y su expresión cambió ligeramente.

"¿Tú y Damon están juntos?" preguntó de golpe. El whisky se atragantó en mi garganta y tragarlo fue difícil. Tosí furiosamente.

"No, ¿por qué dices eso?" pregunté ya recuperándome de mi pequeño ahogo.

"Bueno, es bastante obvio que tú y él se llevan bien, muy bien en realidad, ¿tú sabes quién es Damon realmente?"

"¿Por qué todos piensan así de él?" pregunté un poco exasperada.

"¡Él es Damon!" exclamó como si con eso explicara todo, enarqué una ceja, "él no es una buena persona, no le interesa más que su bien personal y es tan… Damon," rodé los ojos.

"Si piensas eso no creo que lo conozcas bien Caroline," respondí tranquilamente.

"Bella ten cuidado con él, con Damon nunca se sabe," Caroline miró su reloj y se puso en pie.

"Gracias por el consejo pero estoy bien, además yo estoy con alguien Caroline, Damon es solo un muy buen amigo," torció la boca como si hubiese dicho que su atuendo no combinaba con sus zapatos.

"Espero que estés en lo cierto, debo irme Bella, ten cuidado, Mystic no es una ciudad para hacer turismo en la noche y menos sola, no importa si eres un vampiro," medio susurró cuidando sus palabras. Me dio una media sonrisa y comenzó a caminar perdiéndose de mi vista. Suspiré. Cada vez me gustaba menos la idea de estar aquí. Nunca pensé que iba a decirlo pero, Forks es el lugar más seguro sobre la tierra.

Paseé la mirada por el lugar. Toda esta gente viviendo tranquila, riéndose y disfrutando sin estar al conocimiento que estaban en un pueblo que carga maldiciones encima. Después de un par de minutos que Caroline había desaparecido me levanté y tomé rumbo a mi casa. Tomé el consejo de Caroline y corrí hasta mi casa sin detenerme a pensar en el camino. No quería volverme a encontrar con Klaus ni con ninguna otra criatura. Quería acostarme en mi cama y pretender que seguía siendo la inocente y patética Bella Swan a una vampira.

Abrí cuidadosamente la puerta y entré. Las luces estaban apagadas y podía escuchar la acompasada respiración de René indicándome que estaba dormida, al igual que podía oler a Edward. Su esencia era diferente a la de un vampiro de mi especie. Era más fuerte y atrayente aunque un poco fastidiosa. Subí hasta mi habitación para encontrarlo sentado al borde de mi cama.

"Hola," susurré entrando y quitándome los zapatos. Una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"¿Qué tal te fue?" preguntó.

"Bien, supongo."

"Te ves hermosa," me sonrojé. Realmente necesitaba verme en un espejo.

"Gracias."

"Lo siento," susurró con un tono de dolor, suspiré y me acerqué a la cama sentándome en la cabecera.

"¿Por qué?" sus ojos estaban perdiendo el dorado indicándome que no había cazado desde hace rato.

"Por todo, por haberte traído aquí, por dejarte sola, por convertirte en quien eres ahora, por todo lo que ha pasado desde ayer, no era mi intención que…" suspiró pesadamente bajó la mirada.

"Fuese vampira," terminé la frase por él.

"Al menos no de esta forma."

"Deja de culparte por todo Edward, además, igual tú me ibas a convertir, se aceleró el proceso, ¿y qué? Lo importante es que estoy viva," Edward negó.

"No estás viva Bella," su sonrisa era triste y vaga, "esto no es vida, yo esperaba poder convencerte de convertirte, de vivir tu vida como humana," una punzada de ira se apoderó de mi de repente.

"James casi me mata, te fuiste dejándome tirada por meses creyendo que no era suficiente para ti, fui hasta Italia para salvarte de tu masoquismo, me enfrenté a los Voulturi por ti, porque quería convertirme en un vampiro para pasar mi eternidad contigo porque te amo, ayer Victoria me mató obligándome a convertirme en vampiro y tú me dices esto," me puse en pie y camine hasta la puerta.

"Bella, no es eso, yo…." Podía ver en su rostro el dolor que le ocasionaban mis palabras pero no me importaba, estaba realmente molesta con él.

"No quieres que me convierta en un monstruo, no quieres que mi alma se pierda," rodé los ojos citando las palabras que una vez él había dicho, "tu familia no cree que sean monstruos, viven sus vidas lo más humanamente posible, ¿no has escuchado a mi madre? ¿No has visto cómo vive su vida?" lo miré intensamente, "¡Dios, Edward! Toda esta ciudad está llena de vampiros que viven sus vidas normalmente y aunque no hayan escogido ser quienes son hoy tratan de obviar ese hecho y disfrutar…"

"Tranquila Bella, tus emociones están…" se puso en pie.

"No metas mis emociones aquí, sé que estoy atravesando una transformación pero estoy bastante segura de lo que estoy diciendo," espeté con ira, podía sentir como la sangre me comenzaba a hervir y mis músculos se tensaban, estaba utilizando bastante fuerza de voluntad para no estrellar a Edward a la pared, "sal," abrí la puerta y me estacione en el marco.

"¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste, sal de mi cuarto," Edward suspiró y salió de mi habitación. Tiré la puerta luego de que había salido.

Me senté en la cama. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas mientras los eventos recientes bailaban por mi mente a una velocidad exorbitante mareándome. Claramente Edward tenía en parte razón con eso de mis emociones, usualmente no le hubiese gritado o mirado furiosamente, ni mucho menos me hubiesen entrado unas ganas de ahorcarlo pero parte de mi necesitaba decirle eso. No quizá de esa manera pero estaba cansada de la misma situación.

Me puse analizar mi relación con Edward, me obligué a recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con él, cada palabra, cada recuerdo, todo. Edward me hacía feliz y lo amaba pero últimamente no lo hacía con la misma intensidad que como la primera vez. Era complicado aclarar las cosas ahora, en parte porque no sabía qué cosas de las que sentía eran reales y que eran productos de mi transformación. Decidí responder eso mañana. Me descambie y me puse mi pijama. Una sudadera rota con mi camiseta desteñida. Alice probablemente me iba a matar como me viera usando eso. Me fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y quedé congelada frente al espejo.

No había cambiado radicalmente, seguía teniendo la misma cara, el defecto en mis labios, mi extraña nariz pero había algo en mis ojos, en la forma en que miraba. Cierta luz en mi rostro. Me sentía diferente pero también me veía diferente. Sacudí mi cabeza y me cepillé los dientes rápidamente y me acosté. Mañana lidiaría con todo.

.

.

.

Yo era una amante furtiva del sol, lo adoraba. Vivir en Forks era una tortura para mí. Supongo que las cosas tenían que cambiar. Había olvidado cerrar las persianas por lo que cuando el sol comenzó a salir golpeó en mi ventana como si no tuviese otro lugar en el que brillar. Estaba claro que no podía quemarme por lo del anillo pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el sol hacía cosquillas en mi piel y me fastidiara en el rostro.

Me levanté contra mi voluntad y me metí al baño. El agua fría corría por mi cuerpo relajando cada musculo. Suspiré recordando todo lo que había pasado ayer. El ardor en mi garganta comenzaba a aparecer recordándome que ahora era vampiro. Cerré la llave y salí a buscar mi ropa.

"¿Bella?" la voz de mi madre se escuchó luego de tres golpecitos en la puerta.

"Un momento mamá," me coloqué la camiseta y abrí la puerta dejando entrar a René.

"Bella," comenzó, "yo, lamento lo…"

"No," la detuve, "soy yo la que debe pedir disculpas mamá," le sonreí mientras me ponía mis sandalias.

"Aun así."

"El tema queda olvidado mamá, empecemos de cero," René asintió.

"Bella, tengo varias bolsas de sangre en el sótano," fruncí el ceño, "obligué a una enfermera de un hospital en Liberty para que me diera unas cuantas bolsas, sé que es extraño pero créeme es necesario," explicó.

"¿Gracias?" mi respuesta salió más como una pregunta. René suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

"Mira hija, sé que esto es difícil para ti y estoy contenta de que lo manejes con mucha calma y seriedad pero me hubiese gustado que no te convirtieras en vampiro, esto es complicado."

"Pero ahora soy uno y debemos acostumbrarnos a ese hecho," le respondí cortándola. René comenzó a aconsejarme sobre ciertas cosas sobre vampiros y lo sobrenatural. La escuché atentamente. Me contó historias, leyendas y sobre cómo se había convertido.

"Iba manejando y estaba realmente borracha, fue un par de años después de que tu padre y yo nos divorciáramos, caí del puente y me ahogué," claramente los recuerdos no le hacían bien a René pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, "no sabía que tenía sangre de vampiro en mi sistema hasta que me levanté y comencé a recordar sobre un vampiro, claro que no sabía que era un vampiro, pensé que estaba saliendo con humano normal y bueno, lo demás son detalles irrelevantes," finalizó su relato.

"Lo siento mamá," René se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se levantó.

"Debo irme Bella, tu padre ya… uhm, sabe de esto y logró conseguir algunas bolsas de sangre para cuando llegues," la noticia me cayó como un balde agua, René rio probablemente de mi expresión, "tu padre está al tanto de todo lo que pasa en Mystic, Bella, puedes preguntarle algo si tienes dudas," asentí no muy segura de qué tanto me habían escondido mis padres en estos años.

"Gracias mamá," René asintió con una dulce sonrisa y salió de mi habitación. Terminé de arreglarme y me miré en el espejo. Tenía puesto un jean negro ajustado al cuerpo con camisa de mangas largas blanca y mis sandalias plateadas. Había dejado mi cabello suelto y las ondas naturales caían en mi rostro. La voz de Alice resonó como un recuerdo en mi cabeza indicándome que tenía maquillaje. Así que hice como me había indicado un par de meses atrás y me maquille ligeramente.

Un _tap tap_ me hizo detener. Paseé la vista por mi habitación y agudicé mis sentidos. _Tap tap. _No había nadie en la casa, ni si quiera Edward, lo cual me parecía un poco extraño. Estaba tan concentrada en arreglarme y hablar con mi madre que no me había dado cuenta que Edward no estaba aquí. _Tap tap. _Mi mirada voló a la ventana. Un cuerpo estaba posado en todo el borde mirando directamente a mi habitación y con el pico golpeaba el vidrio. Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a la ventana.

"¿Quieres entrar?" le pregunté sintiéndome estúpida por hablar con un cuervo. El animal volvió a golpear mi ventana. Dudé un poco. Había algo en el cuervo que se me hacía vagamente familiar. Entonces mi mente hizo la conexión, "¿Damon?" pregunté esperando no estar loca. Por un momento juré que el cuervo rodó los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Definitivamente era Damon pero eso no le quitaba lo escalofriante de la situación. Abrí la ventana dejándolo entrar y en un segundo el vampiro de ojos azules estaba de pie frente a mí. Sacudí la cabeza.

"No puedes estar abriéndole la puerta a extraños Bella, ¿es que René no te enseñó eso?" rodé los ojos al tiempo que me tiraba en la cama.

"Tú eras el insistente," le recordé, "además hasta donde tengo entendido eres mi amigo, no un extraño."

"Ajá," murmuró, "¿y bien? ¿Qué haremos hoy?" preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema. Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. Había planeado ir a Mystic Grill un rato y luego hablar con Edward pero dada la situación una salida con Damon sonaba mucho mejor.

"No lo sé, estoy hambrienta," respondí.

"Vallamos a buscar un par de gargantas entonces," comentó como si estuviese hablando del clima y no de drenar la sangre de alguien. Me puse en pie.

"Vamos," susurré con una sonrisa. Bajamos las escaleras y salimos.

"Pudiste haber tocado la puerta y no volar hasta mi ventana," comenté cuando vi su auto estacionado fuera de la casa.

"Le quitaba toda la diversión," se encogió de hombros, "¿tu novio no tiene problemas?" fue mi turno de encogerme de hombros.

"Tuvimos una discusión anoche, bueno, más bien yo tuve una discusión y no sé dónde está," respondí mientras nos subíamos al auto.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó. Suspiré pesadamente y le conté todo mientras manejaba. No tenía ni la más remota idea de adonde íbamos.

"Supongo que debe estar cazando o algo así," dije culminando mi relato.

"Siento que hallan discutido," dijo con una media sonrisa.

"No, no lo sientes," rio suavemente.

"No lo hago," confesó, "él no te entiende Bella, intenta hacerlo pero al final hace lo que cree es mejor para ti y no te deja tomar tus decisiones, es hora de que comiences a pensar en ti y tomes riesgos, deja de irte por lo seguro," ya Damon me había dicho eso anteriormente pero ahora sus palabras me llegaban con más fuerza.

"¿Qué tiene de malo lo seguro?" mascullé no contando con que el oído de Damon era demasiado bueno.

"A veces el camino seguro no es el correcto," respondió. Damon estaciono frente a una casa, bueno no exactamente, mansión es la palabra correcta. Una enorme casa se alzaba a mi vista. Era preciosa, con unos jardines perfectamente recortados y cuidados. La estructura de la casa era antigua pero bien detallada. Por alguna razón yo conocía esta casa. Por un momento me sentí transportada en el tiempo

_"¿Así que esta es la casa?" pregunté a una mujer a mi lado. Era de noche pero aun así la casa se veía con vida. _

_"Sí," giré y Elena me sonrió._

_"Bastante elegante Katherine, no pierdes el buen gusto" comenté, Elena o Katherine soltó una risa, "¿y con dos hermanos?," Katherine sonrió con suficiencia._

_"¿Alguno que te guste en particular Katherine'?" inquirí con reproche. Katherine suspiró._

_"¿Para qué elegir uno si puedo tener a los dos?" negué._

_"Ojala pudieses encontrar a alguien Katherine, sería bueno que experimentaras el amor de verdad."_

_"No seas agua fiesta, además, ellos me aman," sonrió._

_"Me gustaría conocerlos."_

_"Pronto, lo prometo Isabella," dijo con seguridad en su voz. _

"¿Bella?" la voz de Damon me sacó del pequeño trance en el que había entrado. Parpadeé varias veces, ¿qué había sido eso?

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Dímelo tú, te quedaste ida por un minuto," negué aun confundida.

"No es nada, recordé algo, ¿dónde estamos?" pregunté. Damon frunció el ceño pero no pregunto nada más. Su sonrisa torcida apareció después de un par de segundos.

"Estás en mi casa."

"¿Esta es tu casa?" pregunté sorprendida. Asintió.

"Mía y de mi hermano," hizo un ademán con la mano indicándome que entrara. Así lo hice. Si la casa por fuera era hermosa, por dentro lo era aún más.

"Linda casa," susurré detallando cada rincón. Un sentimiento inexplicable me embargó. Era una sensación de calidez. El mismo que me embargó cuando vi la casa, era la sensación de ya haber estado allí antes.

"Iré por unas bolsas de sangre," comentó. Bien, no tenía que matar ni drenar a nadie, "siéntete a gusto," Damon desapareció de mi rango visual. Un cuadro llamó mi atención, me acerqué a él. Era bastante simple pero detallado y fino. Un jardín griego con algunas mujeres bailando en el fondo. Mi mente volvió a irse en blanco.

_"Así que, ¿viene a visitar a la señorita Katherine?" preguntó un hombre de quizá unos cincuenta años, con porte elegante, cabello negro y ojos verdes. _

_"Así es," le sonreí caminando lenta y delicadamente por la sala. Era la misma de los Salvatore pero a la vez diferente. Todo estaba en otro sitio y con cosas de otro tiempo. Mis manos estaban enfundadas en unos guantes de seda y un vestido pomposo y delicado de color morado envolvía mi figura. _

_"¿Viene de muy lejos? Ya las criadas están preparando una habitación, disculpe que no la haya tenido con tiempo, no sabía que usted venía y la señorita Katherine salió con mi hijo mayor," se disculpó el hombre._

_"Oh, no se preocupe, ha sido mi culpa no haber avisado de mi llegada," me apresuré a contestar._

_"En algún momento debe llegar mi otro hijo y le pediré que le haga un recorrido por la hacienda."_

_"Por favor, no se tome tantas molestias," el hombre negó con una sonrisa._

_"No es ninguna molestia señorita Isabella, todo lo contrario, además, ¿no es usted familiar de la señorita Katherine?" preguntó de nuevo el hombre. Mis ojos se fijaron en el mismo cuadro del jardín griego._

_"Así es, soy su hermana mayor Señor Salvatore," me giré al hombre y le sonreí. _

* * *

_Tan tan. Gran giro, ¿ah? Gracias por leer y por su paciencia. Reviews, maybe?_

_Sofía._


	10. Chapter 10

¿Qué tal corazones? Espero que esta demora valga la pena, creo que en todas mis historias estaré actualizando una vez por mes. Poco a poco comienza a desenvolverse la historia y espero que disfruten el giro que está tomando. Las invito a pasar por Bound to you que ya está en su recta final. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos.

Lamento que no sea tan largo a como están acostumbradas.

Disfruten la lectura.

_El punto de vista es_ **Isabella y ... ¡Damon! **

* * *

_**Honesty is honestly.**_

"¿Bella?" un susurro insistente me sacó de mi ensoñación, sin embargo mis ojos seguían fijos en el cuadro, "Isabella, ¿sucede algo? Estás comenzando a preocuparme," desvié mi mirada del cuadro y me centré en los ojos azules de Damon. Sus manos estaban ocupadas con dos vasos de sangre, la garganta comenzó a quemarme aún más que en la mañana y extendí mi mano en busca del vaso. Bebí hasta que llegué a la mitad.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ida?"

"Como por un minuto, Bella, ¿qué sucede?" me indicó el mueble y caminé hasta allí sentándome.

"No lo sé," susurré sincera, se sentó a mi lado, "pero estoy bien."

"Ajá," dijo no muy convencido de mi respuesta.

"Conocí a Klaus," comenté cambiando de tema de golpe. Damon me miró cauteloso y la preocupación era evidente en su rostro.

"Cuando dices que lo conociste te refieres a…"

"Se ofreció a conversar y tomar conmigo anoche hasta que Caroline llegó y le dijo que se evaporara."

"Aquella rubia me está cayendo mejor," murmuró entre dientes.

"¿Tan malo es? Digo, Caroline me contó varias cosas pero no sé por qué tengo la impresión de que ella exagera los hechos," expliqué encogiéndome de hombros. Damon se las arregló para darme una sonrisa.

"En el caso de Klaus nunca se exagera, Bella," asentí comprendiendo, "digamos que él es el Hitler de los vampiros aunque con mucha más clase," no pude evitar reír.

"Entonces tuve suerte de no terminar muerta," Damon asintió con una sonrisa irónica pero seria. A pesar de todo lo que decían de Klaus me era imposible no sentir cierta curiosidad por él.

"¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando saliste del Grill?" aparté mi mirada de sus ojos.

"Bueno, te he mantenido desde ayer conmigo cuando tú tienes cosas muy importantes que hacer como salvar a los ciudadanos de Mystic," volví a mirarlo, Damon rodó los ojos.

"Nunca estoy muy ocupado para ti," dijo serio. Esa clase de comentarios de Damon me hacían revolver el estómago y debilitar mis rodillas.

"Sí, bueno, el punto es debo comenzar a desprenderme de ti Damon, tú te quedarás y yo me iré a Forks por eso no te llame," dije inteligentemente. Nótese mi sarcasmo. Damon suspiró.

"No te desharás tan fácilmente de mi Isabella," dijo con una sonrisa, "seré como una plaga."

"Ya lo eres," reímos. Frente a nosotros estaba una mesa de té bastante grande con varios libros en ella. Un diario llamó mi atención, "¿de quién es eso?" pregunté curiosa alzándolo. Era de tapa blanda y cuero negro.

"Es el diario de Stefan," respondió tomando su sangre. Me perdí en los ojos de Damon un segundo y rompí contacto visual con él solo para abrir y ojear el diario cuando la misma sensación de calor me embargó.

_"Stefan, ella es Isabella Pierce, la hermana mayor de Katherine," Stefan alzó la mirada y me sonrió ampliamente. Se puso en pie dejando sus papeles en el escritorio y acercándose a mí. Le tendí mi mano y la besó._

_"Es un gusto al fin conocerla señorita Pierce, Katherine me habló de usted pero no sabía que venía a acompañarnos," le sonreí._

_"Oh, por favor, dígame Isabella, es un gusto también Stefan."_

_"Stefan, debo ir a la ciudad, te pido que por favor le des un recorrido a la señorita Isabella por la hacienda hasta que llegue la señorita Katherine con tu hermano," Stefan frunció el ceño por un momento pero inmediatamente sonrió._

_"Lo haré padre, no te preocupes," el señor Salvatore salió del lugar no sin antes inclinar su cabeza a mí a modo de despedida._

_"Lamento que tengas que quedarte atascado conmigo Stefan y también lamento haber interrumpido tu escritura," mi mirada se fijó en el diario que estaba en su escritorio._

_"No ha sido nada y no estaré atascado con usted, todo lo contrario, es un gran placer tener tan magnifica compañía," su sonrisa irradiaba seguridad y sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría, "por favor, sígame por aquí, pasearemos por el jardín un rato antes de ir a los establos, si a usted le place, claro."_

_"Por supuesto que sí," respondí entusiasmada, "guíeme el camino," Stefan extendió su brazo y lo tomé gustosa. Entre risas y charlas bajamos y paseamos entre los jardines._

_"Usted y Katherine tienen bastante parecido," comentó. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos a la vez que yo me ponía nuevamente mis guantes._

_"Bueno, por ello somos hermanas," Stefan rio melodiosamente. _

_"Ciertamente, aunque si usted ve a mi hermano y a mí se dará cuenta de inmediato que no nos parecemos," le sonreí._

_"De seguro que en algo deben parecerse," se encogió de hombros._

_"Averígüelo usted misma y luego me dice," dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano. Mi mirada se paseó a dónde él señalaba. Katherine y un hombre muy guapo venían caminando hacia nosotros._

_"¿Es él?" pregunté._

_"Sí, ese es mi hermano, Damon," dijo con orgullo cargado en su voz y una gran sonrisa. _

"Damon," susurré muy suavemente con la mirada perdida en ningún punto específico.

"Bella, por favor, ¿qué está pasando?" pidió, sus mano envolvían las mías. Bajé mi mirada.

"Yo te conozco," Damon frunció el ceño, "me refiero, ya yo te conocía antes de… conocerte," me apresuré a explicar visiblemente sin mucho éxito.

"Bella, necesito una explicación más amplia."

"Damon, tenemos un…" la voz de Stefan interrumpió en la habitación. Paseó su mirada de Damon a mí.

"No es buen momento Stef," el susodicho frunció el ceño.

"A Stefan también, yo los conocía," los flashback eran confusos y algo borrosos, aun no sabía si eran exactamente reales pero estaba segura de que yo ya había conocido a los Salvatore. Damon intercambió miradas con Stefan, quien se acercó más a donde estábamos y levantó su diario que no sabía en qué momento lo había soltado.

"Bella, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó delicadamente Stefan tomando asiento a mi lado, quedando yo en la mitad de los Salvatore.

"No… no sé, o sea, sí sé pero no estoy… ¿segura? Es…"

"Oye," susurró Damon, "tranquila, toma un respiro," hice lo que me indicó. Después de un minuto pude poner mis pensamientos en orden y comencé a explicarles todo desde que el primer flashback hasta el último, incluso la sensación de familiaridad. Durante el relato permanecieron con el ceño fruncido y sin musitar palabra, de vez en cuando compartían unas miradas.

"Es como si realmente hubiese vivido en esa época, lo veo todo muy preciso," los hermanos compartieron una larga mirada, "por favor no hagan eso," supliqué por lo bajo.

"¿Qué cosa?'" preguntó Damon.

"Mirarse así, como si escondieran un secreto," Stefan y Damon sonrieron al tiempo. Era una sonrisa sincera que desapareció casi al segundo que se hizo visible.

"¿Hermana mayor de Katherine?" murmuró Damon.

"Estoy tratando de recordar Bella, pero te juro que en mi memoria no apareces, ni si quiera rastros de que Katherine me hubiese hablado de alguna hermana mayor," Stefan miró a Damon quién negó.

"Tampoco yo, pero debes aceptar que lo que dice concuerda con todo de la época," respondió Damon a su hermano.

"¿Será posible que hayamos perdido esos recuerdos?" preguntó Stefan más para sí.

"¿Hermana de Katherine?" volvió a susurrar incrédulo Damon.

"Pueden por favor decirme quién es Katherine y por qué se parece a Elena y no hagan eso de nuevo," dije advirtiendo antes de que se miraran. Ambos hermanos suspiraron. Stefan comenzó a contarme su historia, Damon intervenía de vez en cuando contando detalles que se le escapaban a su hermano. Decir que estaba sorprendida era mucho, jamás miraría a ninguno de los dos hermanos de la misma manera.

"Y bueno, henos aquí," culminó Stefan con una media sonrisa.

"Valla," susurré. Justo cuando pensé que la locura no podía ser más grande.

"Bella, ¿esta es la primera vez que te sucede?" preguntó Damon volviendo al tema. Asentí.

"Quizá entrar aquí hizo que algo hiciera clic en mi cabeza," me encogí de hombros, "¿cómo puedo encontrar a Katherine?" pregunté. Stefan torció los labios.

"Honestamente, no tengo ni idea de dónde está y mientras Klaus esté en la ciudad ella no vendrá, así que, creo que deberemos de resolver esto a nuestra manera," explicó Damon antes de que Stefan dijera algo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Klaus se ha dedicado a cazar a Katherine, es una larga historia," dijo Stefan, "pero podemos intentar algo," el menor de los Salvatore calló y casi podía escuchar su cerebro trabajando velozmente.

"Stefan, no iremos a cazar a Katherine," advirtió Damon, Stefan negó quitándole importancia a ese hecho.

"No, eso no era lo que estaba pensando," Stefan me miró, "Katherine y Klaus tienen una larga historia, si tú… bueno, si tú eres…"

"No Stefan, veo por donde vas y no," Damon se levantó un poco enojado.

"Si realmente eres hermana de Katherine o familiar o lo que sea, Klaus debe saber," se explicó.

"¿Me estás proponiendo ir a ver a Klaus y preguntarle sobre esto?" pregunté cuidando las palabras que salían de mi boca. Asintió, miré a Damon buscando aprobación en sus ojos, cosa que no encontré.

"Ella ya conoció a Klaus," Damon le explicó brevemente mi encuentro con Nick.

"¿Cómo reaccionó al verte?" preguntó Stefan.

"Pues, no recuerdo muy bien, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza," expliqué. Stefan imitó a su hermano y se puso en pie.

"Stefan, esto es una mala idea," insistió Damon.

"Pero es la única que tenemos, a menos que se te ocurra algo más," Damon suspiró pesadamente y me miró. Nuestras miradas quedaron suspendidas por un largo, muy largo rato. Sus ojos azules estaban sumidos en una preocupación profunda y sus labios estaban torcidos en una mueca de desaprobación. Le sonreí suavemente y me puse en pie, tomé su mano y la apreté.

"No puede ser tan malo, intentemos hablar con Klaus," solté su mano y dejé de mirarlo para posar mis ojos en Stefan.

"En ese caso, vamos," dijo rindiéndose.

"Adelántense, quiero ver si de pronto puedo recordar algo más," dije. Ambos me miraron y asintieron dejándome sola en la sala.

**-...-**

"No puedo recordar nada sobre una hermana de Katherine," susurró Stefan. Miré a mi hermano. Estábamos afuera esperando a Bella tal como ella lo había pedido.

"Tampoco yo Stefan, estoy tratando pero…"

"Lo sé," Stefan se paró frente a mí, "pero ahora que analizo, tengo lagunas Damon, cada vez que trato de recordar es como si mi mente me bloqueara los recuerdos," asentí comprendiendo.

"Esto está muy extraño, ¿cómo es que Katherine no ha aparecido por su hermana?"

"Quizá no sabe que está aquí y si Bella no recuerda nada las cosas son más difíciles," trató de explicar Stefan.

"Aun así, ¿qué vendría siendo Bella? Stefan, yo la conocí hace unos meses y ella era humana, completamente humana, yo la convertí," Stefan suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, "además René dio a luz a Bella, la crio, es imposible que sea hermana de Katherine," me expliqué. Sabía que tenía razón, que era imposible que Bella fuese hermana de la bruja de Katherine, sin embargo cada vez que intentaba recordar sobre Bella mi mente se iba en blanco y algo en mi me decía que ella tenía razón.

"Lo sé hermano pero casos raros hemos visto y el único que puede colaborarnos es Klaus."

"¿Y qué te hace creer que él nos dirá algo? Al menos no sin pedir nada a cambio," espeté.

"Debemos intentarlo," levantó las cejas. Suspiré. Bella salió de la casa con la mirada ausente. Era la misma que tenía desde que habíamos comenzado a hablar. Apartando ese hecho, se veía preciosa. Un par de jeans negros ajustado a su cuerpo, una camiseta blanca suelta y sandalias a juego. Había cambiado desde ayer, no tanto físicamente si no la forma en que miraba y hasta como hablaba, incluso su forma de caminar.

"Vamos," susurró. Subimos a mi auto, Bella se sentó atrás, dejando a Stefan en el asiento del copiloto.

"¿Dónde está tu mejor amigo?" le pregunté a Stefan.

"Debe estar en su casa," asentí. Bella se mantenía en silencio y mirando al horizonte, perdida en sus pensamientos. Me estaba carcomiendo la preocupación como loco. Su teléfono sonó.

"¿Hola?"

"Bella," la voz de Edward se escuchó en la otra línea, fingí no importarme la delicada sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. Sin embargo los ojos de Bella aún tenían cierto rencor lo cual me hizo sentir mejor, sí, soy egoísta.

"Hola Edward," susurró.

"Debemos hablar Bella."

"Sí lo sé, pero ahora no podemos, nos veremos hoy en la noche," miré a Stefan quien tenía su mirada sobre mí desde hacía un tiempo, enarcó una ceja curioso y a la vez burlón, rodé los ojos y fijé mi mirada en la carretera, o al menos eso intentaba.

"Creo que esta noche no se podrá," Edward suspiró dudoso, "estoy en Forks," Bella frunció el ceño y se quedó en silencio un rato, "¿sigues allí Bells?"

"Sí," susurró, "¿qué haces en Forks?"

"Bueno…"

"No," lo interrumpió, "sabes qué, mejor hablamos el martes cuando regrese a Forks, hasta luego Edward," dijo sin darle tiempo de defenderse. Escuché un murmullo al otro lado y Bella finalmente colgó.

"Hombres, todos estúpidos sin pantalones, sesos de algas, arrogantes, masoquistas y sufridos, son una plaga," dijo en un murmullo, o al menos eso entendí. Stefan carraspeó.

"Seguimos aquí Bella," dijo Stefan con una sonrisa.

"Y la última vez que vimos, nosotros éramos hombres," seguí la idea de mi hermano.

"Y definitivamente nada de lo anterior," Bella se encendió y comenzó a competir con los tomates en cuanto al color de sus mejillas.

"Lo siento," musitó bajando la cabeza, "es solo que," suspiró, "lo siento, ustedes son la excepción," Stefan soltó una carcajada, me limite a sonreír.

"Tranquila Bella, entiendo, ¿tú y Edward están pasando por un mal rato?" Bella pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de responder.

"Puede decirse," se encogió de hombros, "aquí entre nosotros, Edward está agotando con mi paciencia y no sé si pueda seguir soportándolo," Stefan me dio una mirada rápida que no fue captada por los neófitos ojos de Bella. Sabía que significaba eso.

"Pero lo amas, ¿no?" inquirió con cautela. Comenzaba a agradecer a Stefan por ser él quien hacía el interrogatorio.

"Supongo que sí, o sea," pasó una mano por su cabello, gesto que hacía cuando no encontraba las palabras adecuadas o se ponía nerviosa, "lo quiero, él, ¡Dios, Stefan! Hiciste la pregunta incorrecta en el momento incorrecto," Stefan sonrió.

"Entonces no lo amas, uno no vacila cuando de verdad ama," Bella se recostó en el auto y yo comencé a amar a Stefan justo en ese momento. Mi hermano al fin comenzaba a hacer algo productivo.

"Te detesto Stefan," susurró. El susodicho rio suavemente.

"Hemos llegado," dije hablando finalmente. La casa de los Mikaelson se extendía majestuosamente frente a nuestra vista. Estacioné a fuera y abrí para que Bella saliera, "momento de la verdad."

* * *

_Reviews, maybe?_

**Sofía.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Aquí está fielmente la actualización. Tenía el capítulo desde hacía un par de días pero sentía que le faltaba algo, por lo que a penas ahora actualizo. Espero les guste y lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios positivos que me alegran el día._

_El punto de vista es totalmente _**Isabella.**

* * *

**Memories.**

* * *

La puerta se abrió al instante que pusimos un pie en el umbral y un muy sonriente Klaus nos dio la bienvenida.

"Valla, valla, valla, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?" su sonrisa era juguetona y llena de secretos. Damon entró muy campante dándole una sonrisa sarcástica al pasar. Stefan y yo le seguimos, "claro, adelante, pueden pasar," dijo haciendo rodar los ojos al menor de los Salvatore.

Mi mirada viajó por la casa detallando todo. Era bastante lujosa pero sobria, tenía cierto estilo victoriano y tenía un gran parecido con la casa de los Salvatore. Pero se suponía que la mayoría de las casas en Mystic se parecían.

"He inventado un nuevo juego y hemos venido a ver si quieres jugar con nosotros, se llama, Klaus nos dice la verdad, consta de muchas preguntas y respuestas," Damon no perdía la sonrisa irónica de su rostro, el ambiente se sentía un poco tenso y la mirada de Klaus viajó por todos hasta llegar a mí.

"Verás, he jugado ya ese juego y no me agrada, así que paso," dijo mirándome fijamente escrutándome toda.

"Necesitamos saber un par de cosas Klaus," comenzó Stefan con voz política. Los ojos de Klaus seguían sobre mí, detallándome y su sonrisa era cómplice, como si ambos compartiéramos algún secreto.

"Y yo quiero mis híbridos, los humanos la paz mundial y los padres que sus hijos sean un ejemplo de perfección pero no podemos tener todo lo que queremos," finalmente miró a Stefan, "aunque debo destacar que traen muy buena compañía, están mejorando sus gustos."

"Con respecto a eso," indicó Damon con un ademán señalándome, "y ya que lo mencionas, es sobre ella que hemos venido."

"Nos conocimos ayer y estábamos teniendo un buen tiempo hasta que Caroline llegó," el original caminó con soltura por su casa.

"Sabemos que la conoces desde antes," dijo Stefan con seguridad. Lo miré tratando de adivinar qué estaba planeando. No estábamos seguros ni siquiera de que yo fuera hermana de la tal Katherine.

"¿Ah, sí?" inquirió.

"Sí," hablé finalmente en un susurro. Las miradas en la habitación cayeron sobre mí, "o al menos eso creemos," mordí mi labio inferior. Klaus comenzó a acercarse a mí con un paso felino. En menos de nada tenía a Damon a mi lado protectoramente y a Stefan detrás de Klaus.

"¿Por qué siempre vienen corriendo donde mi cuando tienen problemas?"

"Tienes como un millón de años, ¿no? Eres algo así como una Wikipedia vampírica," respondió Damon encogiéndose de hombros. Klaus hizo una mueca que bien podía ser que le molestaba lo que había dicho Damon o que estaba de acuerdo con él.

"Por allí dicen que el que no conoce la historia está condenado a repetirla," fruncí el ceño.

"Lo que significa…"

"Que al parecer la historia se repite nuevamente," me miró de arriba abajo y me sonrió ampliamente mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos perfecto, "aunque en su casi sería el que no recuerda la historia," rio suavemente, "es que los Salvatore no pueden alejarse de las Petrova, Katherine, Isabella, Elena," chasqueó la lengua.

"¿Te importaría explicar?" pregunté desesperándome.

"¿Y si me niego?" suspiré y me acerqué a él. Me sacudí suavemente la mano de Damon que había caído en mi brazo para detenerme. Klaus y yo quedamos a una distancia prudente pero aun así bastante cerca.

"Por favor," pedí casi rogué, "necesito saber qué sucede y eres el único que puede ayudarme así que, por favor, haré lo que sea," su mirada era intensa y sabía en cuanto las palabras abandonaron mi boca que no fue lo más sabio decir 'haré lo que sea'. La mano de Klaus voló a mi mejilla y la acaricio suavemente.

"Esto me trae muchos recuerdos Isabella Petrova, sigues siendo un misterio para mí," susurró. Los recuerdos me golpearon violentamente cuando sus orbes verdes llenos de misterio hicieron un encuentro con mi mirada.

.

_El salón estaba repleto, la gente reía, bebía, bailaba y disfrutaba, en general estaban pasando un buen tiempo. Pude ver a Katherine a lo lejos bailando con un hombre alto y apuesto. Ambos reían y estaban dialogando entretenidamente. Suspiré._

_"¿Una hermosa dama sola? Pero que es esta barbaridad, ¿cómo es que alguien no la ha sacado a bailar?" reí. Klaus tomó mi mano y la besó delicadamente, "vamos."_

_"He rechazado varias propuestas Nick, ¿qué te hace pensar que tendrás suerte?" inquirí enarcando una ceja._

_"¿Estás alardeando de tu belleza ante mí?" _

_"Puede ser," dije encogiéndome de hombros. Se acercó a mí._

_"Arrogante," siseó en mi oído, reí._

_"No bailaré contigo," sentencié, Klaus sonrió torcidamente. Su mano se ubicó en mi cintura y me pegó a él, entrelazó nuestras manos derechas y me arrastró a la pista con una fuerza increíble. Me mantenía firme pero con suavidad. A regañadientes comencé a moverme._

_"¿Decías?"_

_"Estoy ahorrándote una vergüenza, por eso bailo, pero bien puedo quedarme quieta," dimos una vuelta grácilmente._

_"Te encanta estar conmigo, deja de ser difícil," rodé los ojos. Dimos una vuelta más._

_"Cierra la boca y limítate a bailar," su melodiosa risa podía escucharse por todo el salón._

_"Eres un misterio Isabella Petrova, un verdadero misterio," sonreí y seguimos bailando al compás de una música lenta._

_._

"Nick," susurré. El susodicho dejó de tocar mi mejilla y me dio una sonrisa de reconocimiento. Imágenes vagas y algo borrosas comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza. Nombres de personas, lugares y cosas también hicieron aparición en mi mente como por arte de magia. Era como si los ojos de Klaus hablaran y me transmitieran todas sus memorias. Damon me había comentado que los vampiros podían hacer eso, mostrarte eventos en tu cabeza.

"Estás recordando," dijo simplemente.

"Yo… ¿no estás mostrándome eso?" pregunté, negó.

"No es necesario, tú estás recordando por ti sola, honestamente," dijo rompiendo contacto visual conmigo y dirigiéndose a los Salvatore, "debo preguntarles Salvatore, si sus lazos con las Petrova no serán una maldición, porque ¿tres en menos de dos décadas? Eso es un record," comentó al aire. Se alejó de mí un poco.

"¿Cuántas llevas tú en tu eternidad? ¿5, quizá 7?" contra atacó Stefan.

"¿Estás bien?" susurró Damon llegando a mi lado, "¿qué recordaste?" negué indicándole que no era el momento.

"Touché," Klaus caminó hasta un mini bar y se sirvió un vaso de whisky.

"Solo para aclarar, ¿vas a colaborar o debemos llegar a medidas extremas?" inquirió Damon. Podía oír perfectamente su conversación pero no estaba escuchándola en sí, mi mente divagaba por recuerdos que me parecían ajenos.

"Ustedes los Salvatore comparten un sentido del humor interesante," hizo una mueca que pudo ser una sonrisa, "ayudaré a Isabella pero solo porque ella y yo compartimos historia, una muy interesante y divertida historia," lo mire con el ceño fruncido y el corazón latiendo furioso es mi pecho, estaba nerviosa, "pero estará ella sola, aquí en mi casa."

"Olvídalo," dijeron Stefan y Damon al tiempo. Klaus se encogió de hombros.

"Creo haber escuchado que ella dijo que haría lo que fuese," recordó, "ayudaré pero solo si ella se queda aquí y sola, no es como si le fuese a suceder algo," dijo con una sonrisa problemática.

"¿Ella sola contigo? Ni hablar, tú estás loco, amigo," miré a Damon cuyos ojos estaban fijos en el vampiro original.

"Como quieran."

"De acuerdo," acepté de improvisto, las miradas volvieron a caer en mí, "estaré bien," dije a los Salvatore que me miraron con preocupación. Damon suspiró.

"Isabella," siseó.

"No te preocupes por mí, necesito saber, estaré bien," Damon miró a Klaus y luego a mi.

"Llámame si algo pasa, cualquier cosa, ¿entendido?" dijo resignándose a discutir conmigo. Asentí con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo sabemos que no le harás nada?" preguntó Stefan.

"¿A Isabella? Imposible, que odie a su hermana no significa que a ella también, además el día en que yo le haga daño la tierra deja de girar," la respuesta nos dejó a todos desconcertados sin embargo ignoramos lo que dijo, o al menos eso fingimos.

Damon besó mi frente haciendo que mi cuerpo sintiera cosquillas por todas partes. Stefan me dedicó una última mirada y ambos hermanos desaparecieron de mi vista. Suspiré y cerré los ojos por un par de segundos, al abrirlos Klaus seguía en la misma posición y con la misma sonrisa.

"¿Comenzamos?" asintió e hizo un ademan con la mano indicándome el gran mueble de cuero que adornaba la sala.

"Así que Isabella…"

"Te dije que me llamaras Bella," sonrió.

"Bella," recalcó, "cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado desde que comenzaste a recordar hasta hace unos momentos," nos sentamos al tiempo en el sillón. Vacilé un poco y comencé a contarle cuidando mis palabras y todo lo que decía. Él escuchaba atentamente, "no recuerdas lo que pasó después de ese baile," afirmó más que preguntar. Me dio una sonrisa pícara y por alguna extraña razón me sonrojé. Negué.

"Eso es lo único que recordé," dije.

"Interesante."

"¿Me dirás lo que sabes?" Klaus chasqueó los dedos y dos muchachas, quizá un poco mayor que yo aparecieron.

"Preparen una cena, ¿algo en especial que desees Bella?" fruncí el ceño y adiviné que era mejor decir algo a nada. Podía escuchar sus corazones bombeando sangre y mi boca haciéndose agua.

"¿Pastas?" el deseo por sangre se estaba incrementando por lo que me obligué a pensar en otra cosa porque como los azules de Damon que estaban llenos de paciencia y me decían que me controlara.

"Ya escucharon," las muchachas desaparecieron en un pasillo.

"¿Tienes amas de llave?" Klaus rio y su risa me hico transportar nuevamente a mi recuerdo.

"Me gusta pensar más en ellas como criadas," no podía ubicar su acento, solo sabía que era bastante marcado y europeo.

"Criadas," susurré.

"En fin, sácame de una duda, ¿eras humana, cierto?" preguntó.

"Sí lo era, Damon fue quien me convirtió hace un par de días.

"Uhm hum," musitó, "y dime algo, ¿tu familia tiene sangre Petrova?"

"No tengo idea."

"Han pasado siglos pero sigues siendo un misterio," volvió a decir, "te diré lo que sé," dijo finalmente.

"Te lo agradecería."

"Está claro que no eres una doble, porque las dobles no tienen esa clase de recuerdos, al principio pensé que lo eras," confesó.

"¿Doble? ¿Te refieres a doppelgänger?" inquirí, Klaus asintió.

"Así como Elena y Katherine, hubiese sido bastante lógico que fueras una doble pero como ya te dije, se supone que esos recuerdos no deberían estar allí," meditó por un segundo.

"Entonces, ¿qué propones? ¿qué sabes de mí? ¿Cuándo… cuando fue la última vez que supiste de mi o me viste?" lo batallé a preguntas. Un sentimiento de duda y ansiedad comenzó a embargarme.

"Una pregunta a la vez cariño," desapareció un segundo y regresó al otro con dos vasos en la mano que claramente contenían alcohol, me tendió la bebida y la tomé vacilante, ya había tentado mi suerte tomando anoche sin embargo la urgencia de sangre me quemaba la garganta y el olor de las muchachas inundaba la casa por lo que tomé un sorbo decidido.

"Gracias," susurré, asintió.

"La última vez que te vi fue hace cincuenta años, en Inglaterra, realmente pensabas que te iba a matar, heriste mis sentimientos ese día," dijo burlón, no sabía si estaba siendo sincero con eso de sus sentimientos.

"Continua," pedí.

"Pero dejé de saber de ti hace veinte años, fue la última vez que me escribiste," su rostro se tornó serio, "te busque, sabes, y nadie daba razón de ti así que desistí, pensé que habías muerto," suspiró y se encogió de hombros, "cuando te vi en el bar y vi que no me recordabas supe que había pasado algo y bueno ahora realmente me has dejado interesado por saber qué pasó contigo," concluyó.

"¿Qué tan bien nos conocíamos Nick?" pregunté temiendo la respuesta. Sonrió ampliamente.

"Nos conocíamos muy bien Isabella, demasiado," volví a sonrojarme.

"¿Tú y yo… estuvimos juntos?" mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa.

"¿Juntos en una relación amorosa? No exactamente."

"Me refiero, si estuvimos, juntos… juntos, ya sabes," Klaus rió.

"Realmente no has cambiado Bella, sí, tuvimos sexo, nos acostamos varias veces, fuimos amantes, estuvimos juntos juntos, como quieras llamarlo, es el mismo proceso," bajé la cabeza muerta de la vergüenza.

"Yo…"

"Pero antes que eso fuimos amigos Isabella, fuiste mi única amiga durante toda mi vida," sonrió sincero, "por eso nos manteníamos en contacto, porque eras mi amiga, la única persona que se preocupaba por mí, además de que me perdonaste, lo cual es admirable."

"¿Y todo eso cambió? ¿Perdonarte de qué?" vi cómo se terminaba su bebida, cosa que yo ya había hecho un rato atrás.

"Bueno, dejamos de ser amantes, si a eso te refieres, nuestra relación pasó a ser exclusiva de amistad casi hermandad y déjame decirte ya que no recuerdas, no soy una persona muy familiar así que eres suertuda que te considere como tal, pero, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?"

"Bueno, para comenzar, ¿por qué pensé que me ibas a matar en Inglaterra?" me miró fijamente a los ojos. No había respondido la parte del perdón.

"Porque ayudaste a escapar a Katherine nuevamente y yo estaba realmente enojado, cuando nos vimos digamos que no fui muy amable, pero no iba a matarte, no mato a la gente que me importa y tu encabezas la lista," su confesión me conmovió.

"¿Así que de verdad soy hermana de Katherine? ¿Qué sabes de mí?"

"Técnicamente lo eres, eres su hermana mayor, naciste con el nombre de Elizabella Petrova pero así como Katerina, ambas lo cambiaron con los años, naciste el 13 de septiembre de 1470 en Bulgaria, después de que Katherine tuviera a su hija y su padre la desheredó, decidiste ir con ella a Inglaterra donde nos conocimos," la noticia me caía como balde de agua fría, era mucho que asimilar.

"¿Tengo más de cuatrocientos años?" murmuré incrédula.

"Bueno, no, ¿naciste como humana, no?" asentí, ¿el mismo día?

"Sí, nací 13 de septiembre," Klaus frunció el ceño.

"En ese caso debemos averiguar qué está sucediendo y quién eres realmente, Isabella Swan o Elizabella Petrova, o quizá ambas," dijo más para sí.

"La comida está en la mesa," anunció una de las chicas, rubia de ojos grises y delgada. Klaus se puso en pie y lo imité. Nos acercamos a la mesa y nos sentamos a comer.

"Nick, ¿qué te perdoné?" el susodicho jugó con su tenedor y las pastas por un momento para después mirarme.

"Asesiné a tu familia," dijo como si estuviese hablando del clima. Me atraganté con la comida, "si te sirve de consuelo, no pensaba en ti cuando lo hacía, estaba vengándome de Katherine," no estaba segura de cómo sentirme así que seguí comiendo en silencio. Supuse que si lo había perdonado una vez no era necesario darle mucha vuelta al asunto, además, aun no estábamos seguros de nada sobre mi relación con la familia Petrova.

"¿Dónde está Katherine?" pregunté cambiando abruptamente de tema.

"No lo sé, está huyendo de mí, no está cerca de dónde yo esté."

"¿Sabrá ella que yo existo?" Klaus se llevó un bocado a la boca y lo masticó pacientemente mientras pensaba.

"Lo más probable es que no, si supiera, no importa que yo estuviese aquí te hubiera venido a buscar, tú y ella eran como chicle aunque todo cambió después de que conocieran a los Salvatore y se enredaran en un cuarteto amoroso, aun así siguieron juntas aunque no como antes," por segunda vez me atragante con mi comida. Tosí.

"¿Cuarteto?" Klaus rio.

"¿Eso fue lo único que se te quedó?" me sonrojé, "ustedes cuatro tuvieron una relación bastante interesante o al menos eso me dijiste," fruncí el ceño y terminé mi último bocado.

"Con respecto a eso, ¿cómo es que los Salvatore recuerdan solo a Katherine y no a mí?"

"Sencillo," sonrió, "tú me pediste que borrara todo recuerdo tuyo de ellos," fruncí el ceño.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, no sé exactamente pero dijiste algo sobre no hacerlos sufrir, me llamaste un par de años después que los Salvatore se convirtieran y me pediste borrarles todo recuerdo de ti," se encogió de hombros.

"¿Puedes hacerlos recordar, por favor? Entre más personas me ayuden a saber quién soy, mejor," me miró por lo que parecieron horas.

"Supongo, pero que no se haga costumbre," le sonreí tímidamente.

"Gracias, por todo, muchas gracias," dije de corazón y sacándome mi celular, le envíe un mensaje a Damon para que viniera con Stefan urgente.

"Aún queda un misterio por resolver Elizabella," hice una mueca, "no te ha gustado nunca ese nombre," sonrió.

"Es Bella."

"Isabella, aun debemos saber quién realmente eres," la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a los Salvatore en todo su esplendor. Podía darme cuenta como Katherine y yo habíamos caído por sus encantos. Me sonrojé al recordar las palabras de Klaus y el susodicho se dio cuenta y soltó una carcajada, "cuarteto," musitó.

"Oh, cállate," susurré de vuelta. Nos pusimos en pie. Damon me examinó rápidamente, le sonreí indicándole que estaba bien.

"¿Y bien?" inquirió Stefan.

"Es una larga historia," comencé, "el punto es que ya sé por qué no recuerdan," suspiré, "yo le pedí a Klaus que les suprimiera mis recuerdos, o al menos mi otro yo, como sea, Nick va a devolverles eso," ambos Salvatore fruncieron el ceño y me miraron cautelosos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Damon

"Nick," susurré. Klaus se acercó a ellos, primeramente a Stefan.

"Recuerda," ordenó mirándolo fijamente. Repitió el mismo proceso con Damon. Me quedé inmóvil, a la expectativa. Los hermanos estuvieron en un trance de un par de segundos para luego mirarme fijamente.

"Isabella," ambos susurraron al tiempo. En sus ojos había un brillo de reconocimiento y supe que lo que venía de ahora en adelante era más misterio y muchos problemas.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece? Reviews, maybe?_

**Sofía.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Millones de años luz después, actualicé. Espero de corazón que les guste este capítulo, se están revelando los secretos. Quiero dedicar esto a Camicapace, que estuvo recordándome en twitter, ¡gracias linda! Y a todos ustedes por esos reviews y favoritos. **

** El punto de vista es Isabella y Damon.**

* * *

**Never let me go.**

* * *

"Saben, adoraría escuchar esta conversación, en serio que sí," comentó Nick cortando el silencio. Las miradas de los Salvatore me taladraban hasta el alma, "pero en este momento tengo cosas que hacer, así que, ya saben, no es por echarlos de mi casa pero," indicó la puerta. Stefan parpadeó saliendo de su trance.

"Vamos a casa," dijo con firmeza. No tuvo que mencionarlo dos veces para que yo saliera volando del lugar.

Sé que me tomaría tiempo acostumbrarme a la velocidad y a todo lo que conllevaba ser vampiro pero una parte de mi sentía como si yo hubiese nacido para serlo. Era extremadamente frustrante pensar en todo lo que había cambiado mi vida en tan poco tiempo. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si yo no hubiese venido a Mystic Falls? ¿Hubiese mi vida cambiado tanto? ¿Quién era?

Miles de preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, pocas respuestas aparentemente tenía. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a afrontar todo esto? Yo era Isabella Swan, una chica pastosa y sin gracia, que de repente tenía que comenzar a pensar como una vampiresa, que debía pensar y actuar como su otro yo, una tal Elizabella Petrova.

Como si eso no fuera poco, un hombre al que comenzaba a confiarle mi vida y más, junto con su hermano resultaron ser mis ¿amantes? Y ahora estaba probablemente metida en un lío del tamaño de Rusia. Aunque, técnicamente, yo no había hecho nada. Que me pareciera a Elizabella y tuviera sus recuerdos, no significaba que lo fuera, ¿cierto?

No me di cuenta en que momento había llegado a la sala de los Salvatore, donde horas antes había comenzado todo. Stefan estaba arregostado a la pared y Damon tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Lucían como estatuas de dioses griegos, como si nunca se hubiesen movido de ahí. Sus posturas eran tensas y sus miradas estaban en mí, esperando quizá que comenzara a hablar, pero ¿qué se suponía que debía decir?

"Así que Elizabella," comenzó Stefan salvándome de la incomodidad. Su mirada era cautelosa pero llena de muchos sentimientos.

"Soy Bella, Stefan," repliqué. Pasé mi mirada a Damon, sus labios estaban fruncidos y su expresión era imposible de leer. Era solo un rostro inexpresivo y me estaba matando. Stefan suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello.

"No entiendo, ¿por qué hacernos olvidar, Bella? Quisiera entender cuál fue tu razón pero no logro encontrarla, ¿por qué? "exigió Stefan. A diferencia de Damon, Stefan simplemente estaba curioso y dolido, claro pero no tenía ese enojo que el rostro de Damon estaba acumulando.

"Créeme Stefan, también yo desearía saber eso, escuchen," dije dando un paso adelante, acercándome más a ellos, "no sé quién soy, me refiero, quiero averiguar si soy Isabella Swan o Elizabella Petrova o quizá ambas," dije usando las palabras de Nick, "y necesito de su ayuda, por favor," Stefan pareció sopesar mi respuesta y le dio una mirada a Damon.

"¿Klaus no te ayudó?" preguntó Damon por primera vez.

"Algo así, hablamos un poco de," me aclaré la garganta, "él y yo," desvié mi mirada de sus inquisitivos ojos azules, "recordé muchas cosas pero referente a él," dije. Las imágenes de Klaus y yo hablando en un jardín victoriano de noche, risas en lo que parecía un palacio, yo siendo pintada por él en una pequeña habitación, cartas que escribía que sabía que estaban dirigidas a él, noches en una habitación amplia con una cama fina y gigantesca, esas últimas imágenes me hicieron sentir un calor profundo. No tenía ni idea de que yo podía hacer eso.

"¿No te dijo a qué se debía que tuvieras recuerdos o que fueses humana y todo eso?" preguntó Stefan, negué.

"Klaus es un original, no es Dios para saberlo todo," respondí.

"Sin embargo ha estado por aquí un buen tiempo, además al parecer ustedes se conocen demasiado bien," el tono de Damon era casi mordaz rayando en una acusación. Me encogí de hombros tratando de no darle mucha importancia a sus palabras. Sus ojos azules brillaban, parecían diamantes: fríos, duros y preciosos.

"La única historia que me interesa conocer ahora es la nuestra," dije cortante. Suavicé mis ojos un poco, me acerqué a Damon y extendí mi brazo, rozando su anillo de lapislázuli en el camino, pero al instante mis dedos tocaron su anillo el escenario cambió.

.

.

_"Damon," dije entre risas, "detente, por favor," lo empuje suavemente midiendo mi fuerza. Damon aprisionó mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras se sentaba sobre mí con delicadez. No sentía su peso, ni mucho menos me molestaba su posición. Podía fácilmente sacudírmelo de encima pero no quería. Un sábado en la tarde jugando con Damon en la cama semidesnudos, digamos que no me apetecía estar en algún otro lugar._

_"Está comprobado entonces, los vampiros pueden sufrir de cosquillas," le sonreí e hice amague para darle un mordisco pero echó la cabeza para atrás con una sonrisa, "es de mala educación morder," me reprendió, "a menos que tengas hambre," se apresuró en decir, su sonrisa cambió de pícara a tímida. Nuevamente me estaba ofreciendo su sangre. Suspiré._

_"No beberé de tu sangre Damon, sabes que no lo haría nunca," dije con suavidad. Él rodó quitándose de encima de mí y se sentó en la cama mirándome fijamente, sus ojos azules se volvieron fríos y su sonrisa se fue._

_"Pero de la de Stefan si puedes beber," acusó. Me enderecé sentándome y adquiriendo su misma posición. De piernas cruzadas y manos en las rodillas._

_"Ese fue un acto de emergencia," volví a repetirle por millonésima vez, "no quiero beber de tu sangre ni de la de él, porque ustedes me importan y no quiero que piensen que los estoy usando como bolsas de sangre," gateé hasta él y puse mi mano en su mejilla, "¿entendiste?" suspiró._

_"Me importas demasiado Isabella, si algún día llegas a necesitar mi sangre, solo pídemelo, no lo dudes."_

_"Por supuesto que sí," apretó mi mano con la suya._

_"Ven," dijo tumbándose en la cama y arrastrándome con él. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo al tiempo que él pasaba un brazo por mi cuerpo mientras que el otro lo ubicaba tras su cabeza. _

_"¿Sabes que me importas, cierto? Que me importas muchísimo," casi podía verlo sonreír._

_"Lo sé, yo te amo y tú lo sabes," sus palabras removieron mi corazón. Yo lo amaba, por supuesto, lo ama demasiado que dolía pero una parte de mi amaba también a Stefan, o al menos eso creía. Y hasta no saber bien y definir mis sentimientos no me atrevía a decir que lo amaba. Quería estar segura antes de que las palabras abandonaran mi boca._

_"Damon."_

_"Lo sé Bella, lo sé, tengo que darte más tiempo para que estés segura pero sé que me amas," deslicé mis dedos por su pecho desnudo, jugando con sus abdominales, "pronto deberás decidir, ¿sabes?"_

_"¿Qué cosa?" pregunté sabiendo por dónde iban viajando sus pensamientos. Suspiró._

_"Sabes a qué me refiero Isabella, sé que también amas a mi hermano, sé que tú y él también han estado juntos…"_

_"No lo hemos estado Damon, solamente he hecho el amor contigo," dije recalcando la palabra amor. _

_"Pero lo amas y sé que soy un masoquista por tenerte en mis brazos sabiendo que has estado en los de mi hermano pero prefiero tener un pedazo de ti a no tenerte en lo absoluto, sin embargo, no estoy seguro de querer seguir compartiendo tus labios Isabella, tu cuerpo, tu corazón, quiero que seas mía…"_

_"Lo soy," susurré muy suavemente. Sus palabras me estaban llevando al cielo pero también partiendo en mil pedazos porque su voz tenía punzadas de dolor. _

_"Completamente mía," recalcó._

_"Tú también debes de tomar una decisión Damon," le recordé igualmente._

_"Con Katherine las cosas…"_

_"No sigas, por favor, pretendamos que todo está bien," el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, "por lo menos por esta noche, seamos solo tú y yo," su mano comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y sentí su cuerpo relajarse. _

_"Tú y yo," musitó casi inaudiblemente. Besé su pecho y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en la inconsciencia. _

_._

_._

Allí estaban sus ojos azules observándome, llenos de curiosidad. De repente todo volvió a pasar frente a mis ojos. Justo como cuando recordé sobre Nicklaus. Recordé absolutamente todo, con Stefan, Damon y hasta Katherine. Mi cabeza se llenó de memorias, vagaban tan rápido pero con una claridad impresionante. Era justo como si le hubieran dado copiar y pegar a miles de documentos y lo hubiesen puesto en mi memoria.

Algo sumamente extraño pasó en el segundo siguiente. Era como si mi cabeza se hubiese dividido en dos. La parte como Isabella Swan y la otra como Elizabella Petrova y siendo bastante justos la última estaba ganando un terreno amplio, como si Isabella Swan hubiese sido todo el tiempo una fachada. Ahora veía las cosas con otros ojos, casi podía sentir las cosas diferentes también. Me sentía diferente.

"¿Está recordando, cierto?" preguntó Damon a Stefan. Ambos tenían la mirada sobre mí, esperando.

"Lo más probable," acordó Stefan.

"Sigo siendo yo," fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

"¿Bella?" miré a Damon a los ojos.

"Sigo siendo yo," repetí. Stefan y Damon compartieron una mirada para luego fijarse en mi.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el menor de los Salvatore.

"He recordado todo, cada parte de mi vida y sigo siendo yo," expliqué, me moví por la sala y los pude sentir siguiéndome. Desplazarme como vampiro, actuar como uno, ser uno ya no se sentía extraño. Era completamente natural.

"Debes ser más específica Isabella," suspiré.

"Sigo siendo yo, Swan pero Petrova a la vez, no sé si logran entenderme, yo tampoco sé muy bien pero es…" pausé un momento tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, "es como si simplemente hubiese vivido una fachada como Swan y en mi interior siempre era Petrova, sin embargo no dejo de ser quien era, Isabella Swan, es…"

"Complicado," completó Stefan por mí.

"Lo es, creo que para concluir…"

"Eres una mezcla de ambas," asentí a las palabras de Damon.

"Pero soy Petrova, ¿sabes? Me refiero, soy yo Damon," dije tratando de expresarle como me sentía. Miré a Stefan, "soy Isabella Petrova," les sonreí suavemente.

"Bien, arreglado ese asunto, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?" rompió la calma Damon, "¿quitarme mis recuerdos sobre tí? ¡Mierda, Isabella, no tenías derecho! ¿Y qué si yo quería sufrir? ¿Y qué si…?" su oración quedó tendida en el aire cuando la puerta se abrió.

"¿Stefan, Damon?" gritó Elena, se detuvo a pocos pasos de la sala cuando nos vislumbró, "yo, ¿estoy interrumpiendo? Lo siento, volveré más tarde…"

"Vamos Elena," comentó Stefan acercándose a ella, me miró largo y tendido, "luego hablaremos," y con ello Stefan arrastró a Elena fuera de la casa, dejándome sola con Damon. Casi preferí haberme quedado con él porque la mirada que me estaba dando Damon era dura y me estaba llegando hasta lo más profundo cortando mí respiración. Cuadré mis hombres y me recompuse de inmediato, era una Petrova. La debilidad era algo que no se debía demostrar.

"¿Por qué Isabella?"

"Porque soy una maldita egoísta Damon," comencé acercándome a él sin vacilar hasta que la distancia que nos separaban eran centímetros, "porque te quería para mi sin embargo tú escogiste a Katerina y si ibas a estar con ella no quería que mis recuerdos estuvieran en tu cabeza, que en ocasiones recordaras nuestras noches juntos estando con ella, que lo mismo que me decías a mí se lo decías a ella, por eso Damon, porque te amaba y el amor nos hace egoístas," había furia en mis palabras.

Él estaba enojado como el demonio por haberle hecho olvidar sobre nosotros, ¡Damon Salvatore no tenía el derecho de estar enojado y de reclamarme!

"¿Me amabas? ¿Es que ya no lo haces?"

"¡Eres un imbécil Damon!" exclamé exasperada y alejándome de él, "¿es que no te das cuenta? Desde el día en que nos conocimos te he amado, ahora lo recuerdo todo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, desde la última vez que nos vimos deseé volver contigo pero tu decisión había sido mi hermana y si querías ser feliz con ella yo no te lo iba a impedir."

"¡Por amor a Dios, Bella! Yo no escogí a Katherine," mi mandíbula cayó, "mi elección siempre has sido, tu hermana me hizo creer que la amaba tan profundamente que la iba a escoger a ella por sobre ti, la quise, tú lo sabes pero nunca la amé como te amé a ti," mis pensamientos se arremolinaron.

"Todo este tiempo y…"

"¿Cómo pensaste que realmente la había escogido a ella?" preguntó caminando hacia donde mí. Puso su mano en mi mejilla como solía hacerlo, me relajé de inmediato ante su tacto.

"Damon, yo…" me alejé de él y su mano cayó. Su mirada era herida, "sigo siendo Isabella Swan," dije. Estaba confundida y exhausta. Había sido un día extremadamente pesado y tenía mucho en lo que pensar. No solo todo este drama pero ahora que mi cabeza estaba tratando de hacer memoria, mis recuerdos como Elizabella llegaban hasta la última carta que le escribí a Nick y de ahí todo se desvanecía.

Para poder nacer como Isabella Swan debí haber muerto como Petrova, y esa parte no la recordaba.

"Bella…"

"Nos vemos luego Damon," me fui. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y en menos de nada llegué a mi casa nuevamente. Subí de inmediato a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama.

¿Qué le diría a René y a Charlie? Me había olvidado también de Edward y de los Cullen. Todo esto cambiaba mucho las cosas. Estaba juntando dos vidas que realmente no eran muy diferentes. Lo más asombroso de ambas era que tenían una cosa en común: me había enamorado del mismo hombre. Damon Salvatore supo meterse en ambas vidas.

Ese era el sentimiento que venía siendo como montaña rusa desde hacía un tiempo, eso era lo que sentía alrededor de él, solo que no me había dado cuenta. Me estaba enamorando poco a poco de Damon Salvatore. Cerré los ojos tratando de cerrar mis pensamientos también con ellos, pero no funcionó. Los eventos del días, los recuerdos, todo, comenzaba a volverse un peso.

Pensé en Katherine y cuanto estaba odiando a mi hermana. Después de que me hizo jurar con sangre que íbamos a dejar que los Salvatore eligieran y respetaríamos sus decisiones. ¿En qué mierdas estaba pensando esa traidora? ¿Es que mi propia hermana no quería verme feliz?

Dejé a un lado mis pensamientos asesinos, seguía siendo Swan y eso no iba a cambiar. Quizá ser Petrova no estaba en mis planes todavía.

**-…-**

Agarré uno de los vasos que estaba sobre la mesa y lo arrojé contra la pared. Ahora todo concordaba. El vacío que siempre había sentido desde que me convertí. Siempre lo había atribuido al hecho de lo que había pasado con Katherine, o al punto que no podía encontrar una mujer que amara, las discusiones con Stefan y en general a la eternidad de mierda que llevaba pero todo se debía a Isabella. Ella era ese vacío al cual no le podía dar nombre. Arrojé otro vaso.

"Damon," la voz de Stefan interrumpió mi arranque de ira.

"¿Qué?"

"Déjame vasos para romper a mí," su expresión era seria. Tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su mandíbula apretada.

"¿Dónde está Elena?"

"Con Bonnie, en la casa de su madre," respondió, "¿qué te dijo?" di una vuelta en busca de una botella, no me moleste en buscar un vaso y simplemente la destapé y bebí del pico directamente.

"Oh Stefan, créeme, es mejor que le preguntes tú y que te dé a ti sus explicaciones, en todo caso, si me era imposible odiar a Katherine más," tomé un sorbo largo, "la psicópata se ha ganada mii más profundo desprecio, en otra noticia feliz, no creo que Isabella quiera hablar ahora, simplemente se fue," respondí dándole otro trago a la botella.

"Ambos escogimos a Katherine y aunque odio decirlo, Bella tiene razón en estar enojada," apuntó Stefan.

"Ahí es donde te equivocas, tú escogiste a Katherine, bajo tu propia voluntad, yo fui obligado por ella a escogerla," le recordé. Stefan suspiró.

"Todo hubiese sido más sencillo si cuando tuve la oportunidad de matar a Katherine lo hubiese hecho," me encogí de hombros.

"¿La guerra mundial? Ella tiene la culpa, ¿cáncer? Apuesto a que también," terminé de beber la botella y volví a estrellarla contra la pared. No me hacía sentir bien pero definitivamente romper cosas me hacía sentir mejor.

"Realmente me causa curiosidad, Isabella es dos personas en una sola y a la vez no, es como si se fusionara y crearan juntas alguien nuevo," comentó Stefan pasando por entre los vidrios rotos.

"Cuando conocí a Isabella como Swan y ahora que puedo recordar a la Petrova, honestamente no hay mucha diferencia."

"¿Qué hará ahora?"

"Si te soy honesto, no tengo ni idea, conozco a Isabella, a ambas y ella puede tomar cualquier decisión este momento," pasé una mano por mi cabello.

"Ella todavía tiene a los Cullen," me recordó Stefan. Agarré el otro vaso que estaba cerca y lo arrojé nuevamente. Una astilla voló hasta el brazo de mi hermano. Stefan hizo una mueca y la sacó.

"Lo lamento," dije sonriendo, "solo nos queda esperar hermano, en cualquiera de los casos y cualquiera sea la decisión que tome, de algo estoy seguro, esta vez no la dejaré ir."

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **

**Σοφία.**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANTE, LEAN:** Hello. Bien, esto no es un capítulo propiamente dicho, es más bien como una ¿memoria perdida/ one-shoot? En fin, he descubierto que** TODAS USTEDES TIENEN UN FETICHE POR KLAUS**, ¡Dios mío me han pedido Klaus como locas! Así que, taran, espero que les guste esto. Tampoco fue mucho sacrificio ya que amo a este personaje como loca. En fin esto es para que comprenda mejor a Elizabella-Isabella y espero que les guste.

Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, las cosas se aclararan más, pronto.

**El punto de vista es Isabella**

* * *

**A lost memory: Until the sun comes up.**

* * *

Caminé entretenida por los grandes pasillos del ¿palacio? Sí, se podría decir que el lugar era propiamente dicho un palacio, pequeño claro está, pero palacio al fin.

Mi vestido negro resaltaba entre el dorado, plata y marfil de aquel lugar. Era elegante pero sencillo, con hilos y cintas rojas como adorno, combinando con los guantes de seda hasta el codo y el lazo en mi cabello.

"Querida Elizabella, ¿qué haces tan tarde por estos pasillos? La fiesta terminó hace tiempo," la voz aterciopelada de Nick interrumpió el silencio nocturno. Me detuve en seco y giré con cuidado dándole mi más sincera sonrisa.

"Es Isabella Nick," le corregí por costumbre, "estaba aburrida y me provocaba caminar un rato," respondí. Su sonrisa se amplió y se acercó a mí como un depredador acorralando a su presa.

"En ese caso, ¿te importaría si te acompaño?" preguntó, me encogí de hombros y comencé a caminar.

"Lo hubieras hecho sin necesidad de pedirlo," me extendió su mano con suma delicadeza mirándome a los ojos. Dudé antes de tomarla. Caminamos en silencio por un tiempo, disfrutando simplemente de nuestras compañías. La noche era preciosa, con una luna en lo más alto y estrellas esparciéndose por todo el firmamento.

Ver el cielo me hacía pensar en todo lo que Katerina y yo habíamos dejado atrás. Una familia, criados, una buena vida relativamente y todo porque mi hermana se había enamorado de un campesino que la había desvirgado sin casarse y ella había terminado embarazada.

No la juzgaba, era mi hermana menor, mi necesidad de protegerla era mucho mayor que cualquier otro prejuicio que podía tener sobre ella. Todos tomamos decisiones equivocadas, todos cometemos estupideces y nos arrepentimos, es parte de la vida, de crecer. Katerina cometió un error pero mi deber era apoyarla y ambas habíamos tomado la decisión de criar aquel bebé, pero entonces precisamente el día que ella iba a dar a luz yo no estaba en casa y nuestro padre nos arrebató al bebé. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue haber empacado pocas cosas y huir hasta Inglaterra. Llegamos a Londres en menos de nada, cambiamos nuestros nombres y conocimos a una familia de clase noble que estuvo dispuesta a recibirnos.

Luego, bueno Katerina se conoció con los hermanos Mikaelson y una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora estábamos en su palacio quedándonos por un tiempo indefinido. El pequeño detalle era que ellos eran vampiros.

Bien, si alguien me hubiese dicho antes de vampiros los clasificaría como los cuentos que solía decirme mi madre para no salir en la noche, pero ahora que sabía que eran reales, bueno, reforzaban la teoría de mi madre que no era buena idea salir de noche.

La noche tenía sus demonios tal y como decía mi madre pero ella nunca mencionó que aquellos demonios llamados vampiros eran tan absolutamente sensuales.

"Estás muy callada," comentó Nick mientras nos sentábamos en una banca de uno de los jardines. Le sonreí y solté su mano para jugar con mi vestido.

"Solo estaba pensando."

"Pagaría por saber en qué piensas," su sonrisa era brillante y sus ojos misteriosos me recorrían inspeccionándome.

Nicklaus era un hombre elegante, con un buen porte y un gran corazón. Había rumores de que era un hombre cruel, sádico y que no le importaba nadie, que estaba dispuesto a pasar por encima de cualquiera por conseguir lo que quería pero me negaba a creerlo. Él era una de las personas más dulces en la tierra. Claro, testarudo, terco, de mal genio y con un humor curioso pero era una maravillosa persona, solo había que conocerlo bien y en este mes que había compartido con él había aprendido a conocerlo.

"¿Quieres la verdad?" pregunté con una media sonrisa.

"Siempre."

"Pensaba en Katerina, mi familia y en ti," mi respuesta pareció sorprenderlo y era agradable sorprender a un hombre que parecía haberlo visto todo.

"¿En mí?" preguntó curioso pero con cautela bailando en sus ojos.

"Sí," su expresión me indicó que no estaba conforme con un monosílabo por respuesta, "pensaba en que eres un buen hombre Nick y en cuan agradecida estoy por todo lo que has hecho, era una gran persona," me arriesgué acercándome a él y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Pude sentir sus músculos tensarse por un minuto pero después se relajó un poco y pasó su brazo por mis hombros. Suspiramos al tiempo.

"No soy un buen hombre Isabella, no hago buenas acciones," respondió apoyando ligeramente su barbilla en mi cabeza.

"Yo soy una buena acción que estás haciendo," rio amargamente, "escucha Nick," dije sin moverme de la cómoda posición en la que estábamos, "si algo he aprendido en mis cortos veinte años es que nadie hace una buena acción sin esperar nada a cambio, sé…" hice una pausa y tome una bocanada de aire, "sé que tienes algún propósito con mi hermana y conmigo, nos necesitas para algo…"

"Isabella…"

"No soy tonta Nick," lo interrumpí, "algo quieres de nosotras o de ella o de mí, cualquiera sea el caso no me importa, he sido feliz durante este mes mucho más de lo que he sido feliz en toda mi vida y te lo agradezco, si me vas a tener de cena o algo así, ya ni me importa, no he vivido suficiente pero he sido feliz y eso al final es el anhelo de todo ser humano, ¿no?" terminé mi pequeño discurso no muy segura de cómo iba a tomárselo pero ya que no retiró su brazo de mis hombros o se movió supuse que no me había ido tan mal.

"No te quiero de cena, eres muy valiosa para ello y no te haré daño Isabella, desde hoy puedes contar con ese juramento, no sé qué has hecho conmigo pero eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar," sonreí.

"Pero tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no es así?" levanté mi mirada y sus ojos estaba sobre mí. Asintió.

"Eso no significa que dejas de importarme," se enderezó obligándome a mí a hacer lo mismo, "¿sabías que mucho tiempo atrás la gente sellaba sus juramentos con sangre?" negué, "bueno, te hice un juramento Isabella, no te haré daño, no te tendré como cena, te voy a proteger hasta el día que tú lo desees," algo en mi pecho se infló.

Había estado con hombres antes, bueno, técnicamente solo dos y tuve muchísima suerte de no terminar en un embarazo como Katerina. Nunca me había enamorado y lo que sentía por Nick no era propiamente dicho un enamoramiento. Él era diferente, sí y lo amaba pero no como una mujer debería amar a un hombre. Era un amor extraño.

"¿Cómo se hace eso?" pregunté ahora curiosa.

"Dame tu mano," se la extendí, "te dolerá solo un poco," asentí. Sentí su uña con fuerza rompiendo mi palma. Odiaba que dijeran 'solo dolerá un poco' cuando iba a doler demasiado pero mordí mi lengua y dejé que Nick hiciera una abertura pequeña en línea recta por mi mano. Luego él hizo lo mismo con la suya.

"¿Y ahora?" tomó nuestras manos y la apretó en un suave agarre repitiendo todo lo que me había dicho anteriormente. Cuando iba a soltarme no lo dejó, me miró con duda en sus ojos, "te juro Nicklaus Mikaelson que estaré allí para ti siempre y que Dios me castigue si te miento que seré la persona a la que puedas recurrir siempre y en la que puedas confiar, seré tu amiga pase lo que pase hasta que tu así lo decidas."

Nos quedamos mirándonos con las manos aún apretadas en un firme agarre. Era como si estuviésemos rectificándonos por los ojos que lo que acabábamos de profesar con la boca era cierto.

"Bien, eso ha sido interesante," dijo finalmente separando su mano de la mía. Mientras que la herida suya ya había cicatrizado por completo la mía seguía sangrando. Eso lo alertó y lo siguiente que hizo me dejó fría. Mordió su muñeca y me la tendió. Sangre corría de ella, "apura antes de que cicatrice."

"¿Qué me hará eso?" pregunté.

"Nada a menos que mueras, solo te cerrará la herida," él vio la duda en mis ojos porque me regaló una sonrisa dulce, "te he jurado que no iba a hacerte daño," me recordó, asentí. Acerqué su muñeca a mis labios y antes de tomar de su sangre pensé por una fracción de segundos de cuán loca era la situación. El líquido sorprendentemente no sabía mal, tampoco tenía un buen sabor pero era pasable, lo curioso: te hacía querer más y comencé a asustarme por ello, "oye, es suficiente," dijo jalando su muñeca de mí con suavidad.

Pasé mis manos por mis labios y luego miré mi mano, ya no había nada ahí. Sonreí.

"Es impresionante," comenté. Nick soltó una risita, estábamos muy cerca, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se sentían en el rostro del otro. Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos y entonces hizo algo que no esperaba, me besó. Pero lo que quizá me sorprendió más fue que yo no lo detuve. Sus manos viajaron a mi espalda y se quedaron allí paseando mientras que las mías tomaron su cabello con firmeza. No era un beso dulce pero tampoco uno salvaje, estaba en un punto intermedio pero eso no evitó que nuestras manos siguieran viajando y que el beso se fuera haciendo más intenso.

No sé cómo ni en qué momento, solo sentí que me elevaban y al segundo estaba en otro lugar, más específicamente una habitación y no cualquiera, era la de Nick, lo sabía porque había estado antes ahí cuando necesitaba buscarlo pero ahora era diferente.

Nick me miró como si me estuviese pidiendo permiso.

"Isabella, no haré nada que tu no quieras," dijo con sinceridad.

"No soy virgen Nick," le dije sin vacilar. Pude ver una ligera sorpresa en sus ojos pero no estaba demasiado sorprendido, como si lo sospechara. Me acerqué a él y acaricié su mejilla, "sin embargo no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, eres mi amigo," dije acentuando la palabra pero luego sonreí traviesa, "pero eso no significa que no quiera estar contigo," me acompañó con su sonrisa curiosa y pícara.

"Nada cambiará, podremos revolucionar la palabra amigos, llevarla a otro nivel," reí con mucha fuerza.

"¿Amigos con ciertos beneficios?" pregunté, ladeó la cabeza meditando.

"Me gusta eso, amigos con beneficios, ¿entonces?" preguntó. Acaricié su mejilla suavemente y lo atraje hasta mí.

"Hasta el día en que nos enamoremos de otra persona," susurré sobre sus labios. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, nuestras frentes estaban juntas.

"O hasta el día en que nos separemos."

"Hasta el día en que sea suficiente."

"Pero por ahora, seremos amantes con título de amigos hasta que el sol salga," asentí.

"Hasta que el sol salga," busqué sus labios con fuerza. Sentí como mi cuerpo cayó en su cama y como sus labios cubrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Jamás había sentido algo igual, esa necesidad de ser protegida por alguien y sentirme protegida cuando estaba con él. La forma en que me hacía sentir cuando hablábamos, como si realmente me escuchara y me entendiera, como si quisiera estar ahí siempre para ayudarme. Amaba a Nicklaus Mikaelson, como amigo y como amante pero no estaba enamorada de él. Estaba enamorada nuestra amistad y de lo que él podía ofrecerme.

La ropa comenzó a sobrar y pronto estábamos desnudos, descubriéndonos. Estábamos sin ataduras. Éramos solo dos amigos satisfaciendo una necesidad de ser amados y de amar, de escapar un momento de lo que nos rodeaba. ¿Nos arrepentiríamos de esto? No lo creía, ya habíamos fijado reglas, si no la seguíamos era culpa de cada uno, no del otro.

Nos dejamos llevar por el momento y entregamos todo en ese instante. Nick cayó a mi lado, mi respiración era irregular y estaba tratando de buscar aire que se me había escapado. Claro, él no estaba cansado, era un vampiro con fuerza y energía ilimitada, yo por otra parte rea una humana que debía recuperar el aliento y sabía que él se había detenido por ello.

"Amigos con beneficios," musitó casi inaudible. Seguía tratando de buscar aire.

"¡Jesucristo, Nick! ¿Los vampiros no dan aire por casualidad?" pregunté tratando de regular mis respiraciones. Rió.

"Lo siento, ¿jamás habías tenido sexo con un híbrido?" se apoyó en su codo mirándome. Enarqué una ceja irónica.

"Disculpa, no todos los días tengo ese inmenso placer," me acurruqué entre las sabanas.

"Eso pensé," rodé los ojos.

"¿Qué es eso de híbrido?" soltó un suspiro y tiró la cabeza en su almohada, "Nick, puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes."

"Lo sé."

"Temes que use todo eso en tu contra algún día, ¿no es cierto? Tienes miedo de que pueda traicionar tu confianza," no podía mirarle a los ojos por lo que imité su posición.

"¿Lo harías?" preguntó con cautela en su voz.

"Jamás," respondí de inmediato.

"Bien," dijo y entonces comenzó a contarme toda la verdad sobre su vida. Cada mínimo detalle y pensamiento, todo, por lo que cuando terminó me pareció justo contarle mi vida también sin dejar nada por fuera. Bostecé, "duerme Isabella, estás cansada," dijo con ternura mientras acariciaba mi cabello, me pegué a él poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Esto será extraño, sabes," dije incoherente siendo atrapada por el sueño. Cerré mis ojos.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Despertar en la mañana y acordarse de todo esto, será extraño," dije tratando de no dormirme para escuchar su respuesta.

"¿Lo será? ¿No dijimos que nada iba a cambiar entre nosotros?" asentí suavemente.

"Pero una cosa es lo que se dice y otra lo que sucede," casi no podía mantener la voz fuerte, el sueño me estaba arrastrando.

"Habrá que esperar hasta que salga el sol," susurró sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello haciendo que mis ojos se volvieran pesados y que mi cuerpo se relajara completamente. Finalmente no pude aguantar más y caí en una dulce inconsciencia.

* * *

**Pd: Cami este capítulo está dedicado a ti por tu paciencia y por estar recordándome siempre y seguir aquí conmigo en todas mis historias. Aprecio mucho tus comentarios y ¡feliz cumpleaños adelantado linda!**

**Σοφία.**


	14. Chapter 14

_El punto de vista es totalmente de **Isabella**, espero que les guste porque yo personalmente me divertí escribiéndolo. Sé que andan enredadas un poco con la situación peor ya verán como todo se hará comprensible. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos. _

* * *

**My love fled.**

* * *

Me desperté de golpe y me senté en la cama jadeando. Pasé mis manos por mi pecho y mi cuello ante la horrible sensación que se extendía por allí. El frío de la madrugada entraba por la habitación a través de la ventana abierta. Me levanté dispuesta a cerrarla pero mi mirada se perdió entre el cielo oscuro y las estrellas. Me acomodé en el banco de la ventana acercando mis piernas a mi pecho y arregostando mi cabeza en la pared.

Podía escuchar perfectamente la suave respiración de René en la habitación continua, el repicar de pájaros madrugadores, el silbido del viento y el silencio. Era extraño pero el silencio si se podía escuchar. Era una sensación de vacío en el oído.

Sopesé la idea de correr hasta la casa de los Salvatore, arrojarme a los brazos de Damon y rogarle que no me dejara nunca. Pero controlé mis impulsos y en vez de eso me levanté y comencé a empacar las pocas cosas que había traído a Mystic. Regresaría a Forks esta misma mañana.

Necesitaba alejarme de esta ciudad, especialmente de sus habitantes. Necesitaba volver a cierta normalidad, necesitaba estar sola por un momento. Organizar mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos. Quería terminar el instituto y no me iba a tomar mucho tiempo, estaba a tres meses.

Cerré la maleta y la dejé en la cama. Entré al baño, despojándome de toda mi ropa en el camino. Me metí en la ducha dejando que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo.

René y Charlie ya sabían lo de Petrova. Había llamado a Charlie y contado al mismo tiempo que René y para mi sorpresa habían reaccionado bastante bien. Dijeron algo así como, _a nosotros los habitantes de Mystic, en especial las familias fundadoras siempre nos pasan cosas extrañas_, y luego René comenzó a preguntarme sobre qué haría a continuación, a lo cual simplemente me encogí de hombros y le dije la respuesta más inteligente que una persona podía decir en momentos como estos: no sé.

Pero ahora con la cabeza fría había tomado una decisión, seguiría con mis planes pero con un detalle. Iría a Forks y terminaría con Edward. No podía seguir con él, lo quería pero no lo suficiente como para estar a su lado.

"Bella," René tocó la puerta de mi habitación muy suavemente y pude oír como la abría. Salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla saliendo del baño.

"¿Qué sucede?" me miró con cautela. Sus ojos pasearon de la maleta a mí.

"¿Te vas?" asentí, "pensé… pensé que después de todo esto te quedarías," solté un suspiro.

"No puedo, por lo menos no por ahora, escucha," me acerqué a ella con una media sonrisa, "arreglaré asuntos en Forks, aclararé mi mente y luego vendré, lo prometo," su expresión se volvió vacilante y luego asintió.

"Ya no eres una niña," dijo, "eres libre de hacer lo que quieres, tampoco eres exactamente mi hija pero nunca dejarás de serlo," puso su mano en mi hombro, "cariño, no te enredes tanto, deja de pensar si eres Swan o Petrova, o una combinación de ambas, eres Isabella y punto," le regalé una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"¿Cómo escogiste mi nombre? No crees que es demasiada coincidencia que he sido Isabella en dos vidas," le pregunté curiosa. Se acercó a la puerta.

"Técnicamente no te has llamado Isabella en ambas vidas," me recordó, rodé los ojos, "pero si quieres saber," se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, "cuando naciste estaba esperando en la camilla junto con tu padre a que te trajeran cuando una enfermera entró y comenzó a charlar conmigo, me preguntó que si ya teníamos un nombre para ti y le dije que sí, te ibas a llamar Emma," fruncí el ceño, esa parte no la sabía, "pero ella nos convenció que te llamáramos Isabella, y a mí me gustó el nombre," sonrió.

"Y esa enfermera, ¿fue la que te atendió?"

"No exactamente, desde que quedé embarazada estuvo revoloteando a mi alrededor, no me atendía pero estaba pendiente de mí, al final fue ella quien te trajo a mí."

"Eso es extraño," René frunció el ceño pero luego se relajó.

"Quizá, te dejo a que te cambies, iré a calentar un par de bolsas de sangre," asentí estremeciéndome. Era extraño escucharla decir eso.

Me cambié rápidamente con la inquietud en mi cabeza sobre aquella enfermera. Cerré la ventana finalmente, el sol aún no rompía el cielo pero ya podía sentir el amanecer venir. Bajé mi maleta sin dificultad hasta la sala donde René estaba con un vaso en la mano lleno del único líquido rojo que nos hacía mantener en pie. En la mesita cerca de ella había otro vaso, lo tomé y bebí la sangre de un solo trago dándome cuenta que había estado realmente hambrienta.

"Bells, ¿ya sabes cómo moriste?" preguntó de la nada. Negué.

"Estoy intentando recordar pero nada viene, creo que los recuerdos llegaran con el tiempo."

"¿Por qué no buscas a una bruja?" caminé hasta la cocina y busqué en el refrigerador otra bolsa de sangre y me la tomé. Odiaba su sabor estando fría pero tenía tanta hambre que no me importaba realmente.

"¿Para qué?"

"Para que te ayude a recordar, conozco a una," René atrajo mi completa atención.

"¿Eso se puede?" se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que sí."

"Está bien, ¿quién es?"

"Vive en Forks y ya que vas para allá," asentí, "su nombre es Gloria…"

"¿Gloria? ¿La señora del invernadero?" asintió, "¡valla, quién lo diría!" exclamé sorprendida.

"Ve y cuéntale todo, es alguien de quién confiar, además siempre ha puesto un ojo sobre ti."

"Está bien," boté la tercera y última bolsa que bebí. Un silencio incómodo se plantó entre nosotras. Comencé a caminar con suavidad por la casa sin pronunciar palabra. Realmente quería saber cómo había muerto y cerrar por fin ese ciclo, y así quizá entender más que lo estaba sucediendo y qué era yo exactamente, "creo que es hora de irme," dije al ver como el sol salía con pereza por el cielo.

René se levantó y se empinó solo un poco para darme un casto beso en la frente.

"Ten mucho cuidado Isabella, recuerda que esta es siempre tu casa," asentí mientras la veía subir las escaleras, a mitad de camino se giró y agarró unas llaves que estaban en la pared. La vi arrojármelas y mis reflejos actuaron antes que mi cabeza atrapándolas en el aire, "este es mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado," fruncí el ceño.

"Me diste una cámara," René hizo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia.

"Este es tu verdadero regalo, está en el garaje y realmente lo necesitas," con eso dio media vuelta y siguió subiendo las escaleras. No salí hasta que escuché su puerta cerrarse y más atrás la pluma de la ducha abrirse.

No sabía mucho de carros, realmente nada, solo cómo cambiar una llanta y ponerle aceite pero con solo ver el auto que estaba frente a mí supe que no era un auto económico, aunque tampoco costoso. Era un auto promedio y perfecto para mí. Realmente no tenía quejas, ni si quiera por su color azul índigo. Acomodé mi maleta en el asiento trasero y lo aprecié por un momento.

"Lindo auto, aunque creo que un color verde hubiese sido mejor," la voz a mi espalda era aterciopelada pero dura y sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía desde que pronunció la primera palabra porque mi piel se erizo. Mi cuerpo inmediatamente reconoció su presencia.

"Odio el verde," respondí sin voltear.

"Lo sé," finalmente me giré después de un corto silencio y me encontré con sus brillantes y fríos ojos azules, que viajaban del auto y la maleta dentro de el a mis ojos, "te vas," no era una pregunta, su mandíbula estaba tensa y su expresión seria. Se veía exactamente como una escultura griega.

"Me voy," confirmé arregostándome ligeramente al auto y mirándole fijamente. Crucé mis brazos por sobre mi pecho. Negó mientras bufaba.

"¿Por qué siempre huyes?" me acusó con una sonrisa cínica.

"No lo hago."

"Por amor a Dios, Isabella, ¡claro que lo haces! Lo estás haciendo ahora, lo hiciste antes," el sol comenzaba a abrirse paso por totalidad en el cielo. Las nubes oscuras estaban desapareciendo y el canto de las aves mañaneras se imponía sobre el de las nocturnas.

"Jamás huyo Damon, simplemente sé reconocer cuando no me necesitan en un lugar y me voy," dije sin piedad. Sí, podía ser que Damon no hubiese escogido a Katherine bajo su propia voluntad y nada me impedía el quizá volver con él pero aún me sentía dolida y tenía asuntos por resolver y hasta que todo no estuviera en orden en mi vida no tenía por qué estar pensando en mi vida amorosa.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que no te necesitan aquí? ¿Qué no te necesito?" preguntó con suavidad. Mi corazón se ablandó y de pronto recordé al dulce Damon humano y al Damon que se había hecho amigo de Isabella Swan siendo su profesor primero. Eran el mismo Damon, pícaro, arrogante y dulce. Suspiré. Vi como daba pasos dudosos hacia mí, acortando la distancia a la que estábamos.

"Escucha Damon…"

"No," dijo, fruncí el ceño, "no digas _'escucha Damon'_ siempre lo has hecho antes de decirme una mala noticia, antes de decirme algo que no quiero oír así que no, no lo digas."

"Yo…"

"No he terminado," la poca distancia que quedaba fue reducida a nada. Podía sentir perfectamente el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y su corazón latir a un ritmo suave pero constante. Sus manos viajaron a mis mejillas acariciándolas con suma delicadeza, por instinto, enrollé mis dedos en la presilla de sus jeans atrayéndolo más a mi si acaso eso era posible, "todo este tiempo he sentido que algo me falta Bella, he sentido que hay un vacío que no puedo llenar y todo este tiempo ese vacío ha sido mi falta de ti, ¿por qué huyes ahora que te he encontrado?" susurró. Su suave aliento golpeaba mi rostro. Pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja e inclinó su cabeza hacía mí. Nuestros labios se rozaban sin tocarse completamente volviendo la situación una lenta tortura.

"Damon," musité sobre sus labios. Miré el fuego azul de sus ojos antes de que mi muralla fuese derribada y finalmente cediera a sus labios. El beso fue suave, sin prisas. Me sentía tocando un quinto cielo al sentir sus labios nuevamente en los míos.

Ahora que recordaba cómo había sido besarlo cuando era humano podía hacer la comparación de ahora que era vampiro para simplemente llegar a la conclusión de que no había nada diferente. Eran sus mismos labios, la misma forma de besar, el mismo puzzle que encajaba con el mío. Era el mismo hombre.

Sus manos seguían acunando mis mejillas. Me separé de él y puse mis manos en su duro abdomen alejándolo solo un poco de mí. Suspiró de frustración.

"Es en este momento en el que me dices que aun así te tienes que ir, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué esto es solo un beso de despedida?" mordí mi labio inferior. Damon soltó mi rostro y sus manos cayeron pesadamente a su lugar. Las extrañé de inmediato.

"Yo… debo aclarar muchas cosas antes de estar en alguna relación Damon, debo definir quién soy, qué me pasó..."

"Tú eres Isabella," dijo sin vacilar, "te amé y te amo como Petrova, me estaba enamorando de ti como Swan, para mí solo eres la mujer que quiero y no quiero seguir compartiéndote," por un momento me hizo devolverme a una época pasada en la que esas eran sus palabras diarias, _no quiero compartirte más_, "te amo aunque siempre te esté compartiendo, con otro hombre o con la distancia."

"Lo siento Da…"

"No digas lo siento cuando los dos sabemos que solo estás mintiendo, engañando a tu corazón palabra tras palabra, tu solo buscas excusas," sus palabras taladraron mi cabeza. Se quedó en silencio por un minuto, parecía sopesar algo, "¿lo amas?" dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Lo amo?"

"A Edward, ¿es por eso que te vas, que regresas a Forks? ¿Lo amas?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Lo amo," dije, "pero iré a Forks a cortar con él," me apresuré a añadir. Su rostro era de completa confusión, "no puedo estar en una relación ahora Damon, ya te dije, necesito aclarar las cosas."

"Si amas algo déjalo ir, dicen por ahí," dijo metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos. Era un momento agridulce.

"Porque si te ama de igual modo volverá a ti," terminé. Su mirada era dolida y tuve que apartar mis ojos de él para no sentir la culpabilidad y el deseo de abalanzarme sobre él. Tenerlo tan cerca era tan hermosamente doloroso.

"¿Volverás a mí?" preguntó.

"El amor no se supone que debe de doler," dije sin responder su pregunta. Toqué con la yema de mis dedos su rostro, deteniéndome en sus labios. Cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundos.

"Eres un amor fugado," dijo besando mis dedos, "siempre me tomas, me dejas y me tiras a un lado después, te vas y luego regresas," suspiró pesadamente botando todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, sus palabras me estaba hiriendo el alma, "me tienes como un perro a tus pies Isabella, siempre tengo que esperar paciente el pedazo que me toca de ti y sabes que es lo peor, que no me molesta en lo absoluto porque soy un masoquista que prefiere comer de las sobras del amor que le tiras a no comer…"

"No sigas Damon, por favor," oír el quejido en mi propia voz me hacía darme cuenta de cuanto ardían sus palabras sobre mi corazón.

"Si el amor fuese comida, hace rato hubiese muerto con los huesos que me tirabas," sentí algo húmedo y solitario correr por mi mejilla izquierda. No fue hasta que descendió a mis labios y probé lo salado que era que supe que estaba llorando.

Damon estaba siendo duro, más que duro era crudo y cruel pero por más que me estaba cuarteando el corazón estaba siendo real, sincero… estaba diciendo la verdad.

Desde que nos conocimos no había hecho más que enamorarme de su hermano y hacerlo sufrir porque nunca le dije que lo había escogido a él. Y ahora tuvo que verme en una relación con Edward. En todas mis vidas lo estaba haciendo sufrir. No sé aplicar lo que predico, se supone que el amor no debe doler y yo estoy haciendo sufrir a mi amor.

Pero necesitaba concluir este asunto de mi memoria y de mi vida. Sabía que hasta que no pudiera cerrar este capítulo y terminar este libro no podía comenzar a escribir un siguiente y no quería que mi historia con Damon estuviera nuevamente entre enredos.

"Voy a irme Damon porque tengo que dejar atrás a Isabella Swan, debo irme a Forks porque necesito entenderme," le expliqué una vez más con un nudo en mi garganta.

"Déjame ir contigo," pidió.

"Debo hacerlo sola," traté de acercarme a él pero retrocedió un paso. Mi pecho se desinfló y sentí el dolor frío y espantoso recorrer mi cuerpo, "te amo Damon Salvatore pero en este momento no te puedo tener en mi vida," me miró sin musitar palabra. Sus ojos me retaban, ese mar azul cálido al que estaba acostumbrado ahora eran un par de icebergs.

"Bien."

"¿Bien?"

"No te rogaré más, ya me he humillado lo suficiente," dijo sin rastro de emoción en su voz. Me lanzó una última mirada escrutándome toda.

"No estoy diciendo adiós," dije como pude a pesar de la opresión en mi pecho.

"Y yo no estoy cediendo," sus palabras flotaron en el viento cuando desapareció. Me deslicé hasta el piso, mi cuerpo esta pesado y no podía con el. Sequé mis lágrimas con la palma de mis manos y tomé varias bocanadas de aire. En donde se suponía que estaba mi corazón había un hueco enorme al que no estaba acostumbrada.

Me levanté y entré al auto, poniéndolo en marcha. Había un lugar al que tenía que ir primero antes de devolverme a Forks.

**.**

**.**

"Bella," la sonrisa juguetona de Nick hizo alarde cuando abrió la puerta de par en par. Me abalancé a sus brazos y de inmediato sentí su cálido abrazo que me llenaba de tranquilidad. Estuvimos un minuto entre los brazos del otro. No tenía fuerza en ese momento y él me estaba sosteniendo porque sabía que podía derrumbarme en cualquier momento, "hola Isabella," musitó en mi oído con suma suavidad, "es bueno tenerte de vuelta," me separé de él y le sonreí.

"Zdraveĭte skŭpi mi Nicklaus," respondí. Se acercó a mí y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" preguntó con preocupación.

"No es nada," dije tratando de quitarle importancia. Rodó los ojos y tomó mi brazo arrastrándome hasta la sala. En silencio tomó dos vasos y sirvió whisky en ellos. Me tendió uno.

"Habla, ya," suspiré y comencé a contarle todo sin dejar ni un solo detalle, palabra o hecho por fuera.

"¿Crees que hice bien?" se encogió de hombros y terminó su segundo trago.

"No te diré si lo que hiciste fue lo correcto o no. Solo diré una cosa, espero que cuando regreses no sea demasiado tarde," se levantó y tomó mi vaso vacío de mi regazo, "un hombre también se cansa de esperar, y tú relación con Damon no es la misma que conmigo Isabella, recuerda eso" dijo mirándome largamente.

"Tú y yo somos amigos Nick," me sonrió travieso.

"Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenernos, siempre," por la forma en la que habló supe que eso iba a ser todo lo que iba a decir. Desapareció de mi plano visual por un segundo y apareció al siguiente.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunté al ver en su mano una carta.

"Bueno, me has dicho que no recuerdas más allá de enviarme la carta, ¿no?" asentí, "pensé que si quizá recuerdas hasta el día en que moriste y cómo, puedas recuperar completamente tu memoria y ser Elizabella con todas las de la ley," se explicó.

"¿Piensas que si veo la carta podré saber?"

"Eso creo, quizá también pueda explicar el hecho de por qué existe una Isabella Swan y como tus recuerdos están encerrados en ese cuerpo," dijo señalándome. Dudé por un segundo.

"¿Perdería mis recuerdos como una Swan?" Nick pareció pensarlo.

"Creo," dijo escogiendo con delicadeza sus palabras, "que no sabremos nada hasta que sepamos cómo moriste," solté un suspiro y asentí. Nick me tendió la carta, le di una mirada cautelosa antes de jugar con ella y finalmente abrirla.

* * *

**Σοφία.**


End file.
